Nove meses
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: Ela enlaçou a cintura dele com a perna. Ele puxou-a para mais perto. Ela arranhou as costas dele sob o paletó. Ele ofegou. Ela o puxou pela gravata até o seu quarto... "Meus parabéns, vocês serão pais!" Epílogo on COMPLETA
1. O Ato

**Capítulo 1: O Ato.**

Era o dia do noivado de sua melhor amiga. Lily Evans, e os pais do futuro noivo, James Potter, dariam uma grande festa, com direito a vinhos caros, queijos finos e massas quentes... Imagine então como seria o casamento!

Lyra Bellacqua sorriu para sua imagem no espelho: o vestido vermelho realçava sua pele clara e seu busto bem favorecido, o modelo com saia solta terminava nos joelhos; as sandálias de salto 12 vermelhas lhe alongavam a silhueta e valorizavam as pernas; os cabelos louros ondulados estavam presos num elegante coque, de onde algumas mechas escapavam estrategicamente dando um toque despojado no visual; os olhos azul-mar realçados com delineador preto e a boca vermelha completavam o visual.

--E então Darwin? Como estou?—perguntou ela se virando para o basset hound que a encarava com os olhos caídos, abanando o rabo.

Nesse momento, o táxi buzinou em frente à sua casa. Ela pegou a bolsa sobre a cama, abaixou-se para fazer um afago em Darwin, e saiu para o ar fresco da noite.

Cerca de 30 minutos depois ela adentrava o salão de festas da Mansão Potter, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Lily veio recebê-la, sorrindo alegremente.

--Lyra querida! Você está fabulosa!

--Imagine! Você é que está perfeita!—O que não deixava de ser verdade. Lily, uma ruiva de olhos verdes maravilhosa, escolhera para a ocasião um vestido de cetim verde esmeralda que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Para muitas mulheres, um vestido de cetim suave como aquele poderia ser a ruína, mas não para o corpo perfeitamente balanceado de Lily Evans.

--Onde está Marlene?—Perguntou Lyra, referindo-se ao terceiro membro do grupo, Marlene Mckinnon.

--Ela não vai poder vir... o pai dela teve outro AVC.—Falou Lily parecendo chateada.

Lyra fechou os olhos. Era o terceiro AVC do Sr. Mckinnon

--Preciso dar uma ligada pra ela... Ver se ela precisa de algo...

--Pobrezinha -- murmurou Lyra — Ei, olhe, meus sogros estão vindo para cá...

Um casal muito elegante dirigia-se até elas. Lyra pôde reparar que James Potter era a imagem cuspida de seu pai.

--Venha-- murmurou Lily lhe tomando pela mão.—Sr. E Sra. Potter, quero lhes apresentar minha dama de honra... Lyra Bellacqua. Lyra, estes são meus sogros, Anthony e Norah Potter.

Lyra cumprimentou o casal Potter.

--Lily, querida!—Exclamou Norah Potter—você não poderia ter escolhido uma dama de honra mais encantadora!

Lyra corou:

--Obrigada Sra. Potter.

--Ah, Meu Deus!—Fez Lily, e correu equilibrando-se nos saltos altos, até a entrada do salão, onde uma senhora de espantosos olhos verdes empurrava a cadeira de rodas de seu marido: os avós de Lily.

Lyra conversou um pouco com a Sr. Potter que era uma pessoa muito agradável.

--E onde está o _seu_ príncipe encantado, Lyra querida?

Lyra deu um suspiro desanimado.

--Ah, Sra. Potter, Creio que ele não exista! Não há homem que eu ature por mais de alguns meses... Acho que sou uma solteirona inveterada.

--Não diga bobagens, querida! Ouça o que esta velha tola tem a lhe dizer... O homem certo para uma mulher, qualquer mulher, não é aquele que lhe causa arrepios ou a faz se sentir desejada. Não, não, isso é muito singelo, efêmero! O homem certo é aquele que consegue ser ao mesmo tempo melhor amigo e amante. Amante, porque a mulher precisa, sim, se sentir desejada, o corpo anseia pelo contato íntimo. Melhor amigo porque, infelizmente, nem tudo na vida são flores, minha querida. Quando vêm os tempos difíceis, e eles vêm para todos nós, o fogo se apaga. É preciso algo além do desejo para manter o casal unido. É preciso que ele lhe faça rir, te escute e te permita chorar no ombro dele nos momentos difíceis. É realmente difícil achar alguém assim. Muitas vezes eles estão em posições totalmente inusitadas em nossas vidas. Um amigo íntimo, professor, balconista do café que você freqüenta... Ou até mesmo o chefe detestado, como no caso de Lily—ela deu uma risadinha.—mas o fato, é que se você estiver usando a mascara da solteirice inveterada, você não vai conseguir perceber-lo nem que ele dance na sua frente. Veja bem, tenho uma tia que só encontrou o amor da vida dela aos 65 anos, e eles eram vizinhos desde que ela tinha 7.—Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para o marido, que vinha lhe trazendo uma taça de vinho—Acredite em mim, querida, quando a velhice chega, é muito bom ter alguém para lhe aquecer os pés.—Ela lhe deu uma piscadela.—Obrigada, Anthony, querido!—ela tirou a taça das mãos do marido e bebericou o vinho.

--Ah! Finalmente! Sempre atrasado!—falou o Sr. Potter sorrindo para um homem jovem, de pele clara, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos que cruzava o salão com passadas largas em direção a eles. James, que até então estivera conversando com uma senhora velhíssima, também saiu andando em direção ao grupo. O rapaz de olhos cinzentos abraçou o Sr. Potter com empolgação. Nesse momento, James cumprimentou Lyra, que não prestou muita atenção no que ele lhe dizia... Estava ocupada demais observando o Sr. Olhos Cinzentos, que agora pregava um beijo bem dado na bochecha da Sra. Potter, enquanto ela lhe dizia:

--Querido, Você devia ter feito a barba! É uma ocasião formal, sabe?

Lyra discordou intimamente: ele tinha um ar despojado, com a barba azulando o queixo, os cabelos negros e sem corte caindo sobre os olhos (ah, que olhos!) os jeans escuros de marca propositalmente esfarrapados e o paletó preto jogado por cima de uma camisa grafite, fechando tudo isso, coturnos pretos. Uau.

O desconhecido abraçou James com força, rindo e dizendo coisas como: "finalmente você vai se amarrar hein, cara?".

Quando eles se soltaram, a Sra. Potter puxou o Sr. Olhos Cinzentos pelo braço:

--Filho, você conhece a dama de honra de Lily? Lyra Bellacqua?

Lyra deu seu melhor sorriso, tentando parecer sedutora e confiante, mas sentia-se estranhamente tola fazendo aquilo. O Sr. Olhos Cinzentos tomou a mão dela e beijou, dizendo com a voz rouca:

--Prazer, Sirius Black.

Lyra sorriu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem e se amaldiçoando por ser tão branca. "Tomara que a maquiagem disfarce" pensou ela.

--Ly—falou James—Sirius é meu irmão por opção e padrinho de casamento.

--Muito prazer, Sr. Black—ela falou, com a voz estrangulada.

--É Sirius—corrigiu ele.

Lily apareceu ao lado de James, dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha e logo após falou algo no ouvido do noivo.

Os dois se retiraram pedindo desculpas.

A Sra. Potter exclamou:

—Veja Anthony! Os Prewett chegaram! Com Licença, crianças...

Ela saiu com o marido. O clima ficou meio chato. Lyra não encontrava um assunto, e também não conseguia uma desculpa como "Ah, meu Deus, os Finnigan!", se Sirius não fizesse nada, eles ficariam ali a noite inteira parados, olhando para lados opostos.

--Agora que estamos à sós—falou a voz rouca se Sirius em seu ouvido—o que acha de atacarmos aqueles queijos, hã?

Lyra piscou duas vezes. Estava completamente arrepiada. Poderia jurar que ele diria: O que acha de darmos uma rapidinha? Afastou esses pensamentos sórdidos da cabeça e sorriu para ele.

--Claro!—Era um convite bem compreensível. Ela mesma estivera morrendo de vontade de atacar a mesa de frios, e só não o fizera antes por falta de oportunidade.

Sirius ofereceu o braço para ela, que fingiu não ver e apenas caminhou ao seu lado até a grande mesa. Ambos se serviram com generosas quantidades de todos os tipos de queijo e pequenas torradas, na verdade, torradas estúpidas de tão pequenas.

Eles se sentaram numa mesa próxima a uma das grandes janelas do salão. Lá fora via-se um vasto gramado aveludado e mais adiante, um lago, que refletia a lua cheia nas águas calmas.

--Uau!—Comentou Lyra—este lugar parece coisa de filme! Olha essa vista!

--Parece mesmo... Cena de romance—ele sorriu para ela.

Lyra corou, mas nesse momento, o garçom apareceu trazendo uma garrafa de vinho, desviando a atenção de Sirius.

--Pode deixar a garrafa aqui, obrigado.—disse Sirius ao homem, que obedeceu silenciosamente e saiu. O moreno serviu o vinho nas taças dele e de Lyra. Ela tentava ao máximo prestar atenção no vai e vem de convidados e não naqueles hipnotizantes olhos azuis.

--Merlot.—disse ele provando o vinho—safra de 1987.

Lyra voltou o olhar para ele tão depressa que seu pescoço estalou.

--Sério? Como você sabe?

--Ta escrito no rótulo.—respondeu ele com um sorriso displicente.

--Besta!

Os dois riram. Não havia mais gelo entre eles.

--E então Lyra, o que você faz?

--Sou bióloga. Faço mestrado no museu de Historia Natural de Londres.

--Sério? Sobre o que?

--Evolução das aves. Principalmente questões como em que momento os maniraptores se divergiram, surgimento do vôo, penas, endotermia...

--Parece interessante, embora eu não tenha entendido metade do que isso significa—ele deu um sorriso fraco, que o fazia parecer ainda mais sedutor.

--É muito interessante—respondeu Lyra sorrindo—Mas muito trabalhoso. Requer muito estudo em cima de fósseis e revisões bibliográficas. Mês passado fui até Paris visitar o acervo francês. Ano passado visitei alguns museus americanos. Daqui à seis meses planejo uma viagem à um sítio fossilífero chinês muito promissor.

--Você deve ter um bocado de grana!

--Na verdade não! Tenho bolsa do governo para terminar meu mestrado, então é como se fosse um emprego. Eu tenho um salário e se preciso fazer uma "viagem de negócios" eles pagam. E você? O que faz?

--Bem, a vida acadêmica nunca foi para mim. Sou publicitário. E fotógrafo _free lance. _É bem útil unir as duas coisas.

--Achei que também trabalhasse na Potter soluções tecnológicas.

--Não... não me dou bem com tecnologia.

--Hum... E porque essa história de filho torto?

Sirius abaixou o rosto, parecendo sem graça. Lyra imediatamente se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Quanta sensibilidade a dela!

--Olha... Desculpe, eu...

--Eu e James estudávamos na mesma escola. Só que eu era bolsista porque, obviamente, eu não tinha grana pra pagar um colégio como aquele. Minha mãe era uma velha esnobe e falida. Já havia sido muito rica, mas agora não podia nem pagar as calças que usava. Como ela nunca perdia pose, afundou-se em dívidas. Quando se endividou, pôs-se a beber. Um dia ela me bateu. Meu irmão fugiu para a casa da vizinha, que chamou a polícia. Minha mãe perdeu a guarda e meu irmão, foi morar com a minha avó que, até então, não existia em nossas vidas. Eu quis ficar com os Potter. James era meu melhor amigo, e eu passava a maioria das tardes na casa dele. A Sra. Potter, muito influente, conseguiu autorização da justiça, e a partir daí, me criou como filho.

Ele deu ombros e olhou para o lado

--Sinto muito...

-Não precisa—interrompeu ele um pouco ríspido, virando o resto do vinho. Lyra o imitou, sem saber o que fazer. Sirius serviu mais vinhos nas taças e, por alguns minutos, os dois apenas beberam. Lyra olhou para aqueles olhos cinzentos, que agora estavam distantes, e teve uma brilhante idéia:

--Quer dançar?

--Supostamente, eu que deveria te tirar para dançar. Eu sou o cavalheiro.

--Sinto muito, nunca tive aulas de etiqueta. E aí, quer dançar ou não?

--Claro que quero!

Sirius tomou a mão dela e a guiou até o outro extremo do salão, onde uma banda tocava antigas baladas dos anos 60. Sirius aproximou-se do vocalista e cochichou alguma coisa com ele. Logo que a música que tocava acabou, a banda puxou uma bem mais animada: Twist and Shout.

Lyra dançou com Sirius até que seus pés, enfiados nos saltos 12, implorassem por clemência.

De volta à mesa, vinho vai, vinho vem, brinde aos noivos, whisky importado, vinho, conversas, risadas, flertes...

**

Sirius empurrou-a porta à dentro com a boca colada na dela, batendo a porta ao passar. Continuou empurrando-a, até sentir que as costas de Lyra bateram na parede oposta. Ele prendeu-a entre seus braços e mudou o foco da boca para o pescoço da garota. Ela ofegou. Ele segurou seus cabelos. Ela enlaçou a cintura dele com a perna. Ele puxou-a para mais perto. Ela arranhou as costas dele sob o paletó. Ele ofegou.

Ela o puxou pela gravata até o seu quarto...

**

_Palavrinha com a autora_: _Sim, Sim, o capítulo é curto, maaas... os outros serão maiores, prometo._

_Agradecimentos a __**Luci E. Potter**__, que mesmo sem saber, me ajudou com a coragem necessária pra postar, e a __**Giulia Cavalcanti**__, que me ajudou com o título e betou a fic pra mim ^^_

_Agora, sabem o botãozinho ali embaixo?_

_Então, ele é muito gente boa, não morde, cliquem nele nem que seja para dizer: tire esse lixo do ar pelo amor de Deus!_

_Próximo capítulo: Positivo._

_Espero vocês lá._

_Beijinhos, _

_Mandy Brixx_


	2. Positivo

_Oiii!_

_Galerinha linda do ff!_

_¬¬ ta parei!_

_Respostas aos Reviews_

_**Giulia Cavalcanti**__: Giu, aí está o novo capítulo!_

_Eu sei, não esperei você betar dessa vez, mas eu já enrolei muito pra postar :X_

_Desculpa :X_

___: Muito obrigada! Aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que goste muito deste aqui!_

_**Aneenha Black**__: Olá! Eu tbm adoooro o six! Acho que você vai gostar dele nesse cap... principalmente no finzinho... tah, calei a boca!_

_**Yuufuu**__: Ae mana! Eu mesma! Prometo que vou terminar as outras! To só desenferrujando!_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo!! _

_Beijos a todos, chega de enrolar!_

**Capítulo 2: Positivo**

--E então?—perguntou Lily.

--Azul.—respondeu Lyra jogando o terceiro teste em cima da mesa.

--Positivo.—Marlene falou com um suspiro.

Lyra enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

--Eu não acredito...

--Tome!—Falou Lily estendendo o celular para ela—Ligue para ele.

--Agora?—perguntou Lyra suplicante—Mas eu nem tenho o número!

--Agora!—Lily respondeu energicamente—por isso que eu estou te entregando meu celular. O número está aí.

Lyra pegou o aparelho e discou, enquanto Marlene resmungava algo do tipo "dormiu com ele e nem sabe o telefone".

O telefone chamou três vezes.

--Alô?

--Sirius Black?

--Eu mesmo... Quem fala?

--Sirius... Oi! Sou eu, Lyra... do noivado da Lily, lembra?

--Ah! Oi...

--Olha... Lily me deu o seu número... Será que você não pode vir até a minha casa? Está ocupado? Eu preciso falar com você.

--Posso sim...

--Você se lembra onde fica?

--Lembro! Claro! Estarei aí em... Vinte minutos.

--Certo.

--Então tchau.

--Tchau.—Lyra desligou o celular e devolveu-o a Lily.

Nunca antes as três amigas ficaram em silêncio por tanto tempo. A campainha tocou cerca de vinte minutos depois. Lyra olhou para as amigas, suplicante. Lily e Marlene foram até a porta e Lily a abriu.

--Oi, Sirius. Pode entrar.

Sirius entrou, Lily e Marlene saíram.

--Oi, Lyr...

Por alguns segundos, ele olhou sem entender do rosto desolado de Lyra para os testes jogados em cima da mesa, até que a compreensão — e o medo — se espalharam pelo rosto bonito dele.

--Você...?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Sirius sentiu as pernas amolecerem e caiu na poltrona mais próxima. Darwin veio trotando até a sala, alheio ao mundo que desabava ali.

--Certeza?

--Parece que sim. A chance de três testes darem errado é... mínima.

--E é meu?

--Por que outro motivo eu te chamaria aqui?—respondeu ela ríspida.

--Mas... Mas... Foi só uma vez!—Sirius exclamou exasperado, quase arrancando os próprios cabelos.

--Uma vez é o suficiente.—Ela respondeu secamente.

Após um longo silêncio, Lyra falou com a voz embargada:

--Como isso foi acontecer?

--Como?—perguntou Sirius sentindo um assomo de irritação—Ora, Sra. Bióloga, é pra isso que existe o sexo, não é? Recombinação genética? Reprodução?Não é esse o grande trunfo da evolução? Espermatozóides, óvulos, crossing over... Não tem um lance desses?

--Eu sei como isso foi acontecer. Foi uma pergunta retórica!—Ela cuspia cada palavra. Sirius levantou-se começou a andar pela sala.

--Você disse que não estava fértil!

--Eu achei que não estava!

--E não tinha um raio de camisinha!

--Você também não tinha!

--Porque você não tomou uma pílula ou sei lá?

--Agora a culpa é minha?—Lyra levantou-se irritada e gritando—não fui eu quem atacou!

--Mas que você estava bem afim você estava...

--Cachorro.

--Olha como você fala comigo, sua loirinha petulante!

--Você é um grosso, Black! Não sei como fui acabar na cama com você!—Ela o olhou com desprezo.

--Ah! Eu sei! Você estava toda assanhada... "quer dançar?", mexendo no decote, aceitando carona até em casa... "não quer entrar e tomar alguma coisa, Sirius?"

Lyra agarrou o enfeite de pedra sobre a mesinha de centro e atirou nele, que escapou por milímetros. O enfeite caiu pesadamente no piso de madeira, fazendo um buraco. Darwin pôs-se a latir assustado. Sirius se virou e andou na direção da loirinha. Darwin agarrou o calcanhar dele, rosnando, mas os coturnos pretos aparentemente eram grossos demais para seus dentes de basset. Lyra o encarou com ódio nos olhos azuis. Sirius segurou-a pelos pulsos com força e a fez sentar-se de volta. Em seguida, sentou-se na mesa de centro, de frente para ela e enterrou o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Lyra sentiu-se relaxar, e só então se deu conta do medo que sentira.

--Vamos ser civilizados—falou ele levantando o rosto para encará-la.—O que está feito, está feito, não temos como voltar atrás. Teremos que enfrentar isso juntos.

Lyra deu uma risada amarga:

--É muito mais simples pra você falar...não precisa parar de trabalhar, mudar seus planos completamente, ficar enorme, nem amamentar... Vamos enfrentar isso juntos? Nós nem ao menos temos nada um com o outro! Isso é loucura!—falou ela exasperada—E a minha pesquisa? E a minha vida? Eu tinha planos, Black! Isso arruinou tudo!

--Olha... se você estiver pensando em... em tirar o bebê... Não faça isso. Agüente os nove meses e quando nascer, eu fico com ele. Cuido dele. Você nem vai ficar tanto tempo parada. Talvez adiar sua viagem um pouco. Por favor, não aborte...

--Eu não sou assassina...! À essa altura ele já não é mais um amontoado de células. Ele já é... Alguma coisa!

Ela voltou a enterrar o rosto nas mãos, mas após as palavras de Sirius, estava começando a se acalmar. Alguém que se dispunha a criar uma criança sozinho não iria abandoná-la. Ela ponderou as palavras dele, e por fim olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

--Você tem razão, Sirius, vamos ter que enfrentar isso juntos

--Você já marcou médico?

--Marque uma consulta pra segunda-feira, mas não agüentei esperar e comprei esses testes de farmácia.

--Que horas?

--Cinco e meia.

--Você vai estar no museu?

--Vou.

--Eu passo pra te levar até lá.

--Não precisa... Eu vou de ônibus mesmo.

---Você acha que eu vou deixar meu babe andando de ônibus por aí?

Lyra deu um meio sorriso:

--Pode ser então...

--Se eu passar lá Quatro e meia dá tempo?

--Acho que sim.

--Agora escute—Ele olhou-a nos olhos, e, por um momento, o chão pareceu sumir—Fique calma, não se desespere. Eu estarei do seu lado até o fim. Vamos dar um jeito. Em tudo.

Sirius alisou o rosto dela e enxugou uma lágrima que ela nem ao menos sabia estar ali.

--Eu trouxe um capacete extra... Você quer sair pra jantar?

Ela pensou por alguns instantes e concordou.

**

Segunda Quatro e trinta e cinco da tarde, Lyra esperava Sirius na porta do museu. Já estava impaciente com o atraso dele, quando um audi prata estacionou diante dela. A porta do passageiro se abriu:

--Hey mocinha, quer uma carona?—brincou Sirius

Lyra sentou-se no estofado de couro e fechou a porta:

--Estava esperando a harley preta... É seu?

--naam...—Ele riu—James me emprestou. É mais seguro.

O carro arrancou.

--Vire à direita na próxima rua.

Lyra reparou como Sirius estava bonito. Trajava uma camiseta preta lisa, velhos jeans esfarrapados , os coturnos pretos de sempre e uma jaqueta de couro. Ele usava dessa vez, óculos escuros estilo aviador, e saber que por trás daqueles óculos haviam aqueles incríveis olhos cinzentos só tornava o visual ainda mais sexy.

Lyra foi indicando o caminho, de repente, Sirius começou a falar, meio hesitante:

--Bem... É... Olha, eu estive pensando. Se você estiver mesmo grávida... Bom, como você tem certeza de que esse filho é meu?

--Como? Ah... Espera aí, acho que entendi. Como eu tenho certeza de que o filho é seu? Bom, pra começar, eu não teria dito que você é o pai se eu não tivesse certeza!

--Você me entendeu mal...

--Não me interrompa! Se eu não tivesse certeza eu teria dito ACHO que o filho é seu, porque eu não devo nada pra você, não tenho nenhum compromisso com você e não tenho motivo nenhum pra tentar engana-lo!

--Calma!

--Não me interrompa! Eu não sou nenhuma golpista nem nada do tipo, e mesmo que fosse, você não é a vítima ideal! Não vá achando que eu quero te enganar!

--Eu não disse isso! É só que, bem, você é uma moça bem bonita... Pode ter dormido com outro cara.

Lyra olhou para fora do carro.

--Entra a próxima à esquerda. É aquele prédio verde ali na frente.

Sirius estacionou o carro, e quando ambos desceram, Lyra olhou para ele:

--Fazia quase seis meses que eu não dormia com ninguém.—disse ela em tom baixo.

--Seis meses? Caramba, você devia estar subindo pelas paredes!

A loirinha lhe lançou um olhar de censura.

--É brincadeira!

--Eu estava mesmo subindo pelas paredes—disse ela com um sorriso cínico.—foi por isso que eu dormi com você.

--Ei!

--É brincadeira, seu bobo!—falou ela desfazendo a expressão séria e abrindo um lindo sorriso.

--Uhm... Então quer dizer que você me acha sexy?—Sirius lambeu as pontas dos dedos e encostou no peito fazendo "Tsssss".

--Cale a boca!—Falou ela rindo e dirigindo-se à recepção.

Com meia hora de espera, os dois sentavam-se diante da escrivaninha da doutora Cameron Stewart.

--Olá, Srta. Bellacqua, boa tarde!

--Olá, Doutora... Este é Sirius Black... O pai da criança. Se houver uma criança.

--Ah! Então é por isso que você veio!

--É.

--Bom, vamos descobrir. Vá lá para trás e vista a camisola em cima da maca. Só a camisola. Eu vou pedir o equipamento.

Lyra fez o que foi mandado, enquanto a médica saía da sala. Quando ela terminava de fechar o velcro da camisola, Sirius bateu no biombo que dividia a sala.

--Posso entrar?

--Pode...

Ele entrou, e olhou pra ela, que estava muito corada, se protegendo com os braços o máximo que podia.

--Que sexy você está com essa camisola de hospital...

Ela riu um pouco. Depois pediu para ele:

--Fique aqui do meu lado... Assim eu posso me deitar na maca sem que você veja nada.

Sirius riu maliciosamente:

--Não tem nada ai que eu não tenha visto, loirinha.—mas ele sentou-se na cadeira que ela havia indicado, colocando as roupas dela no colo.

Lyra olhou nervosamente para o teto. De repente, a voz rouca de Sirius cortou o silêncio desagradável entre eles:

--Não era uma dessa que você estava usando naquela noite...

Lyra virou o pescoço tão rápido que sentiu suas vértebras reclamarem, e constatou que o moreno segurava sua calcinha, levantando-a no ar. Era uma calcinha simples, branca de algodão: extremamente confortável.

--Era uma bem mais... Provocante—E desconfortável.

Lyra foi poupada do trabalho de se explicar pela chegada da Dra. Stewart, juntamente com uma enfermeira que trazia o equipamento em um carrinho. Sirius rapidamente empurrou a calcinha para dentro do monte de roupas.

--Bom,--falou a doutora—vamos fazer um ultra-som.

A enfermeira puxou na maca uns apoios para os pés, que deram a Sirius idéias muito impróprias para uma situação como aquela, mas fazer o que, se sua mente tinha a incrível mania de vagar para águas obscuras em momentos de tensão. Lyra, por sua vez, colocou os pés no suporte, parecendo extremamente constrangida, o que só fes Sirius ter _mais _ idéias.

A doutora então pegou algo no aparelho, que, segundo Sirius, se assemelhava MUITO com um consolo, que certa vez ele e James encontraram no quarto da tia avó solteirona. Pela expressão aterrorizada de Lyra, ela também achava a mesma coisa.

--Doutora... não era só um ultra-som?

--Claro querida, vamos fazer um transvaginal.

Sirius teve que controlar a imensa vontade de rir histericamente. Rir da situação, da cara de Lyra, do medo que cada da vez mais se apoderava das suas entranhas, e da doutora que espalhava um gelzinho pelo "equipamento".

--Você vai sentir um "geladinho", querida.

Lyra fechou os olhos, vermelha como um pimentão e sentiu o geladinho (maldito geladinho) invadi-la. A médica revirava o aparelho, olhando fixamente para o monitor.

--Ah! Aí está ele!

Sirius olhava atentamente para o monitor e sentiu algo que contrariava completamente tudo que ele achara que sentiria quando viesse a confirmação de suas suspeitas: uma emoção estranha e indecifrável, verdadeiramente indescritível, o invadiu. Subitamente, suas pernas tremiam, e ele percebeu o quão frias e úmidas estavam suas mãos. Aquela coisinha pulsante era seu filho. Um pedacinho seu... Ele buscou o olhar de Lyra. Ela parecia ter esquecido o desconforto do exame. Suas orbes azuis estavam tomadas por grossas lágrimas, que ele não pôde dizer se eram de tristeza, medo ou emoção. Talvez fosse a mesma mistura bizarra de sentimentos que ele sentia. Segurou a mão dela...

--Presumo que seis a oito semanas—falou a doutora.

--Sete.—Lyra falou.

--Tem certeza?

--Absoluta!

--Bom...—A doutora retirou o aparelho—Meus parabéns, vocês serão pais! Olhem, eu sei que as coisas não ocorrem sempre como planejamos, mas o que está feito, está feito! Tentem tirar o máximo de proveito desse momento...

De volta à outra parte do consultório, a doutora falou sobre diversos cuidados, desde uma boa alimentação, até não pular em camas elásticas. Encheu os dois com panfletos informativos, prescreveu vitaminas e pediu exames.

Todo o trajeto até a casa de Lyra foi extremamente silencioso. Quando chegaram, Sirius desceu do carro e abriu a porta para ela. Ela secou uma última lágrima e o encarou:

--Você pode, por favor, ficar aqui comigo hoje?

--Claro!—Ele deu um sorriso sincero.

Os dois entraram, e a primeira coisa que Lyra fez foi jogar os scarpins longe.

--Fique a vontade...

Sirius levou o conselho à sério. Tirou os coturnos e a jaqueta.

--Quer um chá?

--Não era eu quem deveria oferecer?—Lyra o encarou com a sobrancelha levantada.

--Desculpe, nunca tive aulas de etiqueta—falou ele sorrindo de esguelha—quer ou não quer?

--Quero! Tem saquinhos de chá na porta do meio.

--Certo.

Minutos depois ele voltava com duas fumegantes canecas de um chá vermelho, que exalava um cheiro doce.

--Frutas vermelhas! Meu preferido... como você adivinhou?

--Imaginei... você combina extremamente com morangos silvestres...—Sirius sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela.

--preciso contar à minha mãe—falou Lyra com um ar preocupado.

Terminado o chá, Lyra pegou o telefone, e respirando fundo, discou o número da casa de sua mãe. Sirius colou o ouvido no telefone, tentando ouvir a conversa.

--Alô?

--Oi mamãe...

--Lyra, minha filha! Como você está?

--Bem, mamãe. E a senhora?

--Muito bem, querida!

--Mamãe... euestougrávida.

--O que? Como grávida, Lyra?

--Grávida!

--Meu deus... E o pai da criança? Está te ajudando? Ou te abandonou?

--Está me ajudando, mamãe. Está tudo bem!

--Meu Deus do céu! Eu nem sabia que você tinha um namorado!

--Ele está me dando o maior apoio mamãe.

--Bom... Pelo menos isso. Me avise quando eu posso mandar as passagens.

--Passagens?

--Para vir pra cá! Quero ver os "três".

--Mas mamãe...

--Não aceito "não" como resposta. Agora tenho que ir...

--Mamãe!

--Tchau Lyra, essa ligação vai ficar milionária. Te amo, Filhinha.

--Também te amo.

E desligou. Lyra encarou Sirius.

--Minha mãe é louca.

--Ela só quer te ver. E ter certeza que eu não vou fugir pelo mundo e te largar assim.

--E você não vai?—Perguntou Lyra encarando-o.

Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros dela, trazendo-a mais para perto. Olhou nos olhos surpreendentemente azuis dela, e viu que havia medo ali. Medo do futuro.

--Claro que não.—Deu um beijo no rosto dela. Ela escondeu o rosto na camiseta dele e chorou. Chorou pelo medo de como seria dali em diante, medo de não ser uma boa mãe, medo de não poder mais realizar o trabalho que ela tanto amava... Mas não medo de ficar sozinha. Não mais.

Sirius passou um longo tempo acariciando os cabelos louros macios dela, até sentir que a respiração dela estava lenta e profunda. Olhou o rosto dela, e constatou que ela dormia, e que parecia bem mais calma. Com todo cuidado, pegou-a no colo e a levou até o quarto. Depositou-a na cama, cobriu-a, e quando estava prestes a sair, uma mão se fechou sobre seu pulso.

--Não vai. Fica aqui.

Sirius deu a volta da cama e sentou-se ao lado dela.

--Posso fazer uma coisa?

--Acho que pode—respondeu ela.

Sirius abaixou-se sob as cobertas. Lyra prendeu a respiração ao sentir o toque da mão dele sob sua blusa.

--O que você vai...?

Os lábios dele fizeram contato com a pele nua de sua barriga, interrompendo a frase. Ela arrepiou-se

Sirius fechou os olhos e beijou aquele ventre mais uma vez. Seu filho. Não era planejado, não era esperado, não era no melhor momento, mas era seu filho. E ele daria ao filho tudo o que não recebera do pai. Uma infância bem diferente da sua. Voltou e deitou-se ao lado dela, que estava estática, mas sorrindo.

--Será que seremos bons pais?—Lyra perguntou após alguns minutos.

--Não sei. Vou dar o meu melhor.

--Eu também.

Inconscientemente, as mãos se procuraram e se tocaram num enlace carinhoso.

--O que você sentiu—começou Sirius, sentindo a voz falhar—quando viu nosso bebê? O coraçãzinho batendo?

Os olhos não se desviavam.

--Uma mistura estranha... Não sei explicar... Aquele pedacinho meu...

--Nosso.

--Nosso...

Os lábios estavam muito próximos agora...

O Riff de Back in Black pareceu rasgar o silêncio pesado que se instalara no quarto.

--Merda—Sirius se contorcia para alcançar o celular no bolso da calça.—Oi James... O Carro? Putz, eu já tinha esquecido! Com a Lyra, na casa dela... Cara, posso te devolver o carro amanhã? Não sei que hora eu saio daqui. Valeu James. Se quiser, a moto ta no estacionamento do prédio. A chave ta na gaveta do corredor. Valeu, cara. Até.—E desligou. Voltou para junto de Lyra e novamente segurou a mão dela.

--Onde estávamos?—perguntou ele com um sorrisinho indecifrável.

--Back in Black, hã? Adoro AC/DC.—Falou Lyra com um sorriso.

--Jura?

--Juro.

--Não parece o tipo de coisa que combina com você...

--Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas!

--Estou vendo! Já foi em algum show deles?

E seguiu se uma longa conversa, que passeou por música, filmes, casos de amor, infância, banalidades, trabalho... Até que ambos sentiam-se como velhos amigos.

_N.A.: HEEEEEEEEEEEEY pessoal!_

_Está aqui o segundo capítulo de Nove Meses._

_Impressionante o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava aqui digitando... quando eu digitei que o Riff de Back in Black rasgou o silêncio, o meu Windows media player, que estava ligado com ordem aleatória de músicas resolveu tocar o que? Back in black._

_Muito demais *__*_

_Bom, agora, desculpas pela demora..._

_Pra quem não sabe, eu faço faculdade Biologia da federal de São Carlos. Integral._

_Logo, me sobram os fins de semana e as segundas feiras pra digitar (Não tenho aula de segunda)._

_Semana passada, meu namorado (que mora a 400 km de distância) veio me ver..._

_Segunda foi feriado, então ele ainda estava aqui._

_Esse Fim de semana, ele veio de novo, porque era aniversário dele._

_Então, segunda de manhã, eu levantei mais cedo, estudei pra prova de fanerógamas, terminei de digitar o capítulo correndo e vou voltar a estudar._

_Como as provas e trabalhos da facul estão brotando, talvez as atualizações demorem mesmo, mas prometo que vou dar o meu melhor._

_Agora... quem quer matar o James por ligar em hora errada?? _

_EEEEU!!!!_

_Eu particularmente gosto desse capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu._

_Reviews please!_

_Obrigada gente, até o próximo capítulo:_

_Terceiro Mês. (beeem vago, eu sei, essa é a intenção)_

_Beeeijooos_

_**Mandy Brixx**_


	3. Terceiro Mês

_Olá galera feliiizz_

_Ta, parei._

_Eu sei, eu demorei horrores, mas a faculdade realmente me mata. Deixei de fazer um trabalho hoje pra digitar o capítulo. Aliás, estou começando a escrever o quinto já, mas me falta tempo de digitar..._

_Enfim, espero que a espera de vocês valha a pena. Eu gosto desse capítulo, até agora ele é um dos meus favoritos, perdendo só para o próximo. MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA_

_Reviews!_

_**Aneenha-Black: **__Sirius Black rules total. __Também adorei ele beijando a barriga dela… acho mega fofo esse tipo de coisa. A relação da Lyra com a Lyra de fronteiras do universo é só o nome. Eu também amo os livros, e acho o nome maravilhoso. Beijinho, linda, espero que goste desse capítulo!_

_**Luci E. Potter [1]: **__Xuxu! Que bom que você veio! Também estou muuuito feliz de voltar ao site que não deve ser nomeado... O Sirius é fofo mesmo... e o discurso da Sra. Potter me emocionou enquanto eu escrevia ele. Foi meio que inspirado no meu namorado *_*. Saudades do meu amor T.T. Enfim xuxu, fico feliz de te ver por aqui. To relendo ABA, logo você receberá reviews meus... MUAHUAHUAHUA... Beijo xuxu!_

_**Yuufuu: **__Sirius? Impuro? De onde você tirou isso? Ahsuahsuahs bom quanto ao AC/DC, não comento. Não consegui comprar, o ingresso acabou antes, estou deprimida pra sempre. Mas agora eu vou guardar um real por dia pra ir no Kiss ano que vem (yeahhh Gene Simmons yeahhhh!)__**. **__Beijo maninha, espero que goste._

_**Luci E. Potter [2]:**__ ahsuahsuahs o ff sempre ludibria todas nós... Viu, você ganha resposta dupla (duas reviews duas respostas, essas são as regras por aqui ahsuahsuahs). Fucking geladinho ahsuahs gostou mummys? Que bom, sei que você é uma crítica exigente. Esse capítulo eu gostei bastante também, espero que goste! Beijinho, Linda!_

_**Sophie Potter Malfoy:**__ Que bom que gostou continue aparecendo!!_

_Espero que goste desse também!_

_Chega de blábláblá, vamos ao capítulo..._

**Capítulo 3: Terceiro Mês**

Sirius já estava cansado de tanto "photoshoppar" o rosto da modelo, para que ela parecesse linda e sem rugas para a campanha da L'oreal, quando o telefone de sua mesa tocou:

--Alô?

--Oi Six!

--Oi Ly!

--Almoço hoje?

--não vai dar. To atolado de trabalho. Vou só comer um lanche rápido por aqui mesmo e só.

--Hum. Certo.—Lyra pareceu desapontada.

--Escute loirinha, hoje ta complicado. Prometo que amanhã almoçamos. E quem sabe um cineminha a noite.

--Ta. Tudo bem.

--Vou voltar ao trabalho agora, ok? A campanha da l'oreal tem muitas rugas me esperando.

--Certo. Passa em casa hoje?

--Não sei. Eu te ligo.

--Certo. Beijo.

--Beijo.

Sirius pôs o telefone no gancho. Ele queria ver Lyra, mas estava realmente ocupado. Os dois estavam se dando cada vez melhor. Não havia nada entre eles do ponto de vista carnal, mas haviam criado fortes laços de amizade e cumplicidade.

Lyra era uma pessoa fantástica. Talvez, se tivesse planejado não teria conseguido uma mãe melhor para seu filho.

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios pelo barulho de saltos batendo no piso de madeira.

--Pensando em que, bonitão?

--Ah... é você Micaella. Em nada.

Micaella Fontenelle era a nova estagiária, uma italiana que viera para o Reino Unido estudar, e, longe dos pais, parecia ter surtado. Cada vez que Sirius a via se perguntava como uma pessoa podia usar roupas tão desconfortáveis para trabalhar. Hoje ela usava uma saia jeans curtérrima, sandálias de salto, uma blusa frente única com fivelas e diversas pulseiras, colares e anéis. O chefe a adorava, principalmente por conta da massagem que ela constantemente lhe fazia. Rolavam boatos de que eles haviam transado no escritório, mas agora, o novo alvo dela era Sirius. Ela estava olhando para ele com aqueles olhos cor de mel maliciosos, alisando uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos entre os dedos e segurando uma pasta com a outra mão.

--Chegaram as fotos da Gucci.—Falou ela abaixando-se bem mais do que o necessário para por a pasta sobre a mesa, dando à Sirius uma visão privilegiada de tudo que existia entre seu pescoço e seu umbigo. Então, sem a menor necessidade, ela aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

--O chefe pediu sua opinião.

Ela piscou para ele e saiu da sala, deixando Sirius atordoado.

Quando deu a hora de ir embora, Sirius fechou o laptop, pensado em terminar o trabalho em casa e ligou para Lyra:

--Como você está, mamãe?

--Bem, e você, papai?

--Bem. Posso passar pra te ver?

--Claro!

Então daqui a pouco eu to aí.

Lyra havia preparado uma macarronada deliciosa. Eles jantaram juntos, mas logo Sirius foi embora, pensando em terminar o que ele não havia terminado no escritório.

Na semana seguinte, Micaella intensificou as investidas sobre Sirius, que estava começando a se aborrecer com a situação.

No final de semana, Sirius levou Lyra até o shopping, pois eles haviam planejado comprar a primeira roupinha para o bebê. Andaram de mãos dadas pelo shopping até chegarem à uma loja de roupas infantis que estava apinhada de pessoas empolgadas comprando roupinhas miúdas.

--Olhe essa!—Sirius só faltava explodir de excitação, e mostrava um minúsculo macacão de lã cor de rosa enfeitado com borboletinhas—parece uma roupinha de princesa!

--Sirius, nós nem sabemos o sexo ainda!

--Nossa! Custa como uma roupinha de princesa!—falou ele devolvendo a roupa para a arara, sem dar atenção ao que Lyra havia falado.

No fim, acabaram comprando algumas roupinhas brancas e uma azul clara com peixinhos. Sirius foi pagar enquanto Lyra olhava mais roupinhas. Uma das vendedoras aproximou-se dela:

--você tem sorte!

--O Que?

--Sorte! Nunca vi um pai tão empolgado. E olha que faz três anos que eu trabalho aqui. Vocês devem se amar muito!

Lyra apenas sorriu e agradeceu. Não ia encher os ouvidos da simpática vendedora com a longa história de como acabara grávida. Respirou fundo. Sentia-se feliz com o comentário da moça. No fim, a gravidez estava se provando uma experiência bem melhor do que ela imaginara. Ela e Sirius estavam se dando extremamente bem, ela se sentia bem de saúde, exceto pelos enjôos matinais... O dinheiro iria apertar um pouco, mas nada impossível, sem falar que seus seios estavam maiores.

Sirius aproximou-se dela e lhe entregou um embrulho prateado.

--Pra mim?

--Claro que não! Para o bebê!

Lyra riu e se sentou em um banco, do lado de fora da loja. Abriu o embrulho: uma ovelha de pelúcia, linda, que vinha com uma fita rosa e outra azul, e um sininho.

--Quando descobrirmos o sexo do bebê, amarramos a fitinha rosa ou a azul no pescoço da ovelha, junto com o sininho.—Sirius falou alisando carinhosamente a fita cor de rosa.

--Ah, Sirius, é lindo!

--E esse—Falou ele colocando outro embrulho na mão dela –é pra você!

Era um lindo vestido preto, flexível, desenhado especialmente para gestantes.

--Meu Deus! É perfeito! Que hora você comprou essas coisas que eu nem vi?

--Ontem! Combinei tudo com as vendedoras.

--Obrigada Sirius! Obrigada mesmo!

Ele beijou a bochecha dela e puxou-a pela mão.

--Vem vamos ver alguns móveis.

--Vamos!

Lyra se apaixonou por um dormitório branco, com um berço de balanço e uma poltrona para amamentar, mas se decepcionou imensamente com o preço.

--Meu deus! O que vamos fazer?—perguntou ela enquanto comiam um lanche.

--Comprar um dormitório mais barato—respondeu Sirius, que também havia se desapontado.—Calma, loirinha. Vamos dar um jeito. Não fique se preocupando antes da hora, ok? Você vai sair com as suas amigas?

--Vou...

--Eu te levo. E busco.

--Não precisa.

--Eu vou porque eu quero! Vou ficar na casa de James.

--Ta...

**

Quando Lyra saiu pronta do banheiro, Sirius levantou-se da rapidamente, e pareceu esconder algo atrás de si.

--Nossa!—falou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos—Você está linda!

--Não seja exagerado...

--Não sou.—E de fato não era. Uma blusa com estampa de onça, jeans, um sobretudo preto e botas pretas de cano alto. Uma mamãe nada convencional.—Olha que eu fico com ciúmes!

--Bobo... Vamos?

--Vamos.

Sirius parou na porta do pub. Lyra desceu da moto e tirou o capacete. Sirius também tirou o dele e a encarou:

--Juízo, hein? Cuidado com homens safados por aí...

--Safados tipo você?—falou Lyra com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

--Exatamente. Eu sei como eles são, porque sou um deles. Cuidado... eu tenho ciúmes—falou Sirius corando um pouco—E nada de beber!

--Eu sei, Six, pode ficar tranqüilo...

--Divirta-se, mamãe.

--Você também, papai.

Sirius beijou o rosto dela, enganchou o capacete dela no braço e vestiu o dele, para depois sair arrancando barulhentamente pela rua.

Lily e Marlene já esperavam Lyra dentro do Pub. Logo após os cumprimentos,m Lily chamou o garçon:

--Um suco de laranja—pediu a ruivinha.

--dois—falou Lyra.

--Um sex in the beach—Marlene lançou um sorriso sedutor para o garçon.

--Marlene!—Exclamou Lily franzindo o cenho—seja solidária! Lyra não pode beber.

--Bem lembrado, Liz, LYRA não pode não pode beber. Eu posso. Um sex in the beach—repetiu ela sorrindo novamente para o garçon.

O garçon saiu e Marlene virou-se para Lily:

--Lily, você estragou meu xaveco!

--Pro garçon?

--É!

--Ih, Marlene, esqueça, todos os garçons daqui são Gays.—Falou Lily, no que Lyra acenava vigorosamente com a cabeça, concordando.

--Nossa... Mas aquele parecia tão... hetero.

--E então—falou Lily virando-se para Lyra e mudando de assunto—como você está?

--Ótima! Estou feliz! No fim, a gravidez está sendo uma experiência maravilhosa.

--E seus peitos estão maiores—Marlene, com sua discrição de sempre.

--há!—Lyra olhou para eles orgulhosa—eu sabia que não era coisa da minha cabeça!

--James me disse que você e Sirius tem passado muito tempo juntos...—Lily apertou os olhos, perspicaz.

--É... Ele tem me ajudado muito, em tudo. Estamos nos dando muito bem.

--Mas vocês estão juntos?—Marlene também apertou os olhos.

--não. Acho... Bom... nós não nos beijamos nem nada, mas também acho que não somos só amigos.

--Claro que não. Vocês são os pais da mesma criança. Isso é estranho—Marlene.

--Eu sei. Não sei por quanto tempo essa situação se sustenta. Veja bem, outro dia nós quase nos beijamos. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo...

--Lyra, Sirius é um dos maiores cafajestes que eu conheço... Cuidado. Não vai ser nada legal se você e o pai do seu filho se odiarem pra sempre. Mas por outro lado, James era o fiel companheiro de cafajestice de Sirius... E veja onde ele está agora. Não estou dizendo que as coisas não podem dar certo. É só... cuidado.

**

James jogou uma cerveja para Sirius.

--Mas vocês estão juntos?

--Não! Claro que não! É que eyu não posso deixar a mãe do meu filho solta no mundo, não é mesmo?

--Com, conhecendo você, eu diria que existem segundas, terceiras, quartas e até quintas intenções nisso tudo.

--Bem... Lyra é linda. Exatamente o meu tipo de mulher. Loura encorpada... e não é só isso... ela é inteligente, engraçada... sem frescura. Eu nunca conheci uma mulher como ela. A noite que nós passamos juntos... foi incrível.—sirius parou pensativo—Mas... bom, eu me conheço.

--Era isso mesmo que eu ia dizer. Você se conhece, Pads. Dessa vez a situação é completamente diferente. Tem uma criança envolvida. Você não vai poder sumir, deixar para trás quando enjoar.

--E se eu não enjoar?

--E se enjoar? Convenhamos, você sempre acaba enjoando. Você sabe que é um cachorro nato, sem ofensas. Olha cara, se as coisas estão indo tão bem como você está dizendo, não estrague isso.

--Certo... Você tem razão, Prongs.

--Eu sempre tenho.

**

--Lyra, chegaram as fotos daquele Archaeopteryx da china.

--Ah! Ótimo... Obrigada Stacy.—Lyra tomou o envolope da mão da estagiária e retirou as fotografias.

--O que acha Stacy?—Ela estendeu uma das fotos—Vale mesmo a pena um pedido de verba para ir lá dar uma olhada?

--Uau! Que Lindo!

--Acho que é o mais bonito que eu já vi... Ah!—Seu celular estava vibrando—Só um minuto, Stacy,. Vai dando uma olhada nas fotos aí, e me diz o que você acha.—Oi!

--Oi, Ly!—Ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, seu coração descompassou.

--Tudo bem?

--Tudo e com vocês?

--Tudo ótimo! Recebi umas fotos lindas de um archaeopteryx hoje!

--Uhuul! Um archaeopteryx!

--Ta, desculpa—Lyra riu.

--Ly, tudo bem se eu cancelar nosso jantar hoje? Surgiu um encontro com o pessoal da agência...

--Ah, tudo bem...—ela desanimou.

--Uhm... Certo então. Te vejo amanhã?

--Com certeza.

--Então ta. Até mais.

--Até.

--Lyra voltou ao trabalho e Sirius também. No fim da tarde, ela saiu um pouco mais cedo e pegou uma carona até um ponto bem próximo da agência onde Sirius trabalhava. Comprou dois Milk Shakes e foi andando em direção à agência. Estava chegando e avistou-o, com seus óculos aviador e sua jaqueta de couro. Atrás dele vinha uma garota com uma calça tão justa que parecia embalada à vácuo, um decote nada casto e um rebolado que parecia querer arrebentar as costuras da calça. A garota correu para alcançar Sirius, e pegou no braço dele, querendo conversar. Lyra parou, observando a cena que se desenrolava do outro lado da rua. Sirius parou para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. A garota aproveitou para mexer sensualmente no decote. Lyra reparou que ela a todo momento tocava Sirius, sem a menor necessidade, e estava a todo momento sorrindo e ajeitando as mechas castanhas. Suas entranhas reviravam. Seria Ciúmes? A garota, sem motivo algum se pendurou no pescoço de Sirius e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, quase no divise com o ouvido, e saiu rebolando pela rua. Lyra levantou as sobrancelhas e atravessou a rua. Quando Sirius a viu, pareceu sem saber o que fazer.

--O que você veio fazer aqui?—Falou ele passando as mãos pelos cabelos, preocupado.

--Eu vim lhe trazer um milk shake. Não posso?

--Pode! Claro que pode! É só que... Eu não sabia que você vinha.

--Quem era aquela?

--Aquela que?—Sirius, na defensiva.

--A embalada a vácuo.

--A estagiária—respondeu ele desviando o olhar. Micaella Fontenelle. Uma vadiazinha.

--Jura? Nem tinha percebido—Lyra proferiu as palavras num tom sarcástico e frio, que fez Sirius se arrepiar.—A propósito, você tem batom aqui.—Lyra mostrou-lhe o lugar.

--Ah...—Sirius limpou a mancha parecendo extremamente sem graça. Eles terminaram o milk shake em silêncio.

--Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.

--Não precisa—Lyra continuava fria—eu vou de ônibus, não se incomode.

--Eu quero te levar! Ficar mais um pouco com você!

Lyra sentiu-se derreter e concordou, tentando parecer indiferente. Sirius pegou a moto no estacionamento e a levou para casa, parando apenas para uma xícara de chá.

Assim que Sirius saiu, Lyra pegou o telefone e ligou para Lily, contando tudo sobre a tal _Micaella_, que ao fim da conversa, já tinha a alcunha carinhosa de _Vaca_.

Depois que desligou, ela pediu comida chinesa, pois não estava no clima de cozinhar. Logo depois de comer, ela tomou um banho rápido e se deitou, com Darwin ao seu lado, alisando a barriga, que à essa altura já estava bem saliente.

Acordou com um desconforto insistente na região do baixo ventre. Olhou no relógio, que marcava duas da manhã. Ela suspirou e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Sentou-se na privada e fez xixi. Ela se limpou e olhou para o pedaço de papel higiênico em sua mão. Ela ofegou—o papel estava repleto de sangue. Olhou para a sua calcinha, e também havia muito sangue ali.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e sentiu uma pontada estranha. As dores pareciam cólicas menstruais. Ela apanhou o celular e ligou para Sirius. Caixa postal. Ela tentou mais duas vezes com o mesmo resultado. Chorando de nervoso, ela tentou se acalmar e raciocinar. Ambulância! Ela ligou para a emergência e explicou a situação. Enquanto esperava a ambulância, ainda chorando, ela ligou para Lily:

--Lily...

--Lyra? O que foi? Ta tudo bem?

--Lily, eu acho que eu to perdendo o bebê... Chamei a ambulância...

--Sirius está com você? Ele já sabe?

--Não, estou sozinha, não consigo falar com ele.

--Ly, se acalme... Para qual hospital você vai?

--Não sei. Escute, eles chegaram, tenho que ir.

--Lyra eu vou achar você, vai dar tudo certo, fique tranqüila.

Lyra desligou o telefone e foi até a porta da sala e abriu-a.

Os paramédicos deitaram na maca e a levaram para a ambulância. Durante o trajeto os primeiros exames foram feitos, mostrando que a pressão de Lyra estava baixíssimas, provavelmente devido à perda de sangue. Lyra foi sedada...

**

Lily acordou James e contou-lhe o que aconteceu. Ambos se vestiram às pressas e foram até o estacionamento do prédio.

--Ela deve estar no hospital mais próximo da casa dela.—falou James ligando o carro—Onde será que o Sirius se enfiou?

--Ele desapareceu! Estou ligando pra ele e nada.

--Deixa uma mensagem na caixa postal, e continua tentando, amor.

Quando Lily e James chegaram ao hospital, ainda não haviam conseguido entrar em contato com Sirius. Lily mandou uma mensagem de texto informando qual hospital e qual quarto Lyra estava, para o caso de Sirius resolver aparecer.

Não sabiam por quanto tempo esperaram no corredor, até que o médico saiu do quarto 215.

--Doutor, está tudo bem?—perguntou Lily aflita.

--Ah!... Achei que ninguém vira vê-la. Ela está bem.

--E o bebê?—James se adiantou.

--Está bem também. Você é o pai?

--Não, tio. Estamos tentando achar meu "irmão".

--Certo. Ela deve acordar dentro de uma hora. Podem entrar para vê-la se quiserem.

Lily entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado da cama da amiga.

Lyra estava pálida, mas parecia bem. Cerca de 45 minutos depois, ela começou a despertar. Inicialmente, ficou confusa ao se ver naquele quarto estranho.

--Sirius...

Sirius sumido. Ela lembrou-se de tudo. Sangue. Ela se sentou rapidamente, sobressaltando Lily.

--Lyra! Deite-se!

--Lily, o que houve? O bebê...?

--Está tudo bem! Com vocês dois.

--E o Sirius?

--Não conseguimos falar com ele ainda.

Lyra recostou-se nos travesseios e olhou para o outro lado. Não queria que Lily percebesse as lágrimas teimosas que lhe rolavam face abaixo. Ela se sentia completamente desamparada. Ele disse que não a abandonaria... no entanto, agora, que ela e o bebê mais precisavam, ele havia sumido...

Lily! Acho que ouvi a voz de Sirius no corredor!

Ignorando os protestos da ruiva, Lyra pôs-se de pé rapidamente.

--Lyra volte aqui!

No corredor, Sirius e James se encartavam com hostilidade:

--Onde você estava?—Falou James ameaçador.

--Saí. Com o pessoal da agência.

--Faz pelo menos 3 horas que estamos tentando falar com você! Lyra passou mal!

--E eu vim vê-la!

--Só agora que ela já está bem!

--Sai do meu caminho, James! Eu quero vê-la!

--Você bebeu Sirius. Conheço você. E garanto que estava com uma garota, por isso não atendeu.

--E se eu estivesse com uma garota? O que há de errado nisso? Eu não tenho nada com a Lyra! Foi só uma gravidez acidental, nós não temos compromisso nenhum, posso passar a noite com quem eu quiser!

Lyra ofegou, chamando atenção para si.

Sirius olhou para ela assustado. Parecia arrependido do que havia acabado de dizer. Lily cobria a boca com as mãos. Os olhos da loirinha se encheram de lágrimas e ela voltou para o quarto.

--Lyra!—Sirius adiantou-se para segui-la, mas James o deteve.

--Uma gravidez acidental porquê você não teve responsabilidade nenhuma. Agora que está feito, vê se cresce, Sirius, e arca com as conseqüências. Já está mais do que na hora de você ser responsável e tentar reparar um pouco essa situação.

James virou-se e saiu andando rápido pelo corredor, sem se virar para encarar o amigo. Sirius ficou parado por alguns minutos. A voz de James ecoava em seus ouvidos, e os olhos marejados de Lyra não paravam de lampejar em sua mente.

Ele dirigiu-se para o quarto, onde Lily estava parada á porta, o encarando com o olhar duro.

--Seu rosto está sujo de batom. Perto da sua orelha.—avisou ela, e saiu, deixando Sirius e Lyra sozinhos no quarto. Sirius limpou o rosto, e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama de Lyra, que estava virada para o outro lado, disposta a não encara-lo.

Ele alisou os cabelos dela entre os dedos e abaixou-se, junto a cabeça dela, aspirando o perfume floral do xampu que ela usava.

--Lyra... Por favor... Me perdoa!

Ela virou-se pra ele lentamente. Lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto.

--Você disse que ia enfrentar isso comigo. Que ia me apoiar e ficar do meu lado. Você prometeu! Na primeira vez que eu preciso...—ela pôs a mão na barriga—que nós precisamos de você, você some? Como você espera que eu me sinta?

--Lyra... Me desculpe—ele secou as lágrimas dela—Por favor, me desculpe. Eu vou cuidar de você daqui pra frente. Você não vai mais ter que se preocupar. Vamos ficar bem...

--Não me deixa sozinha de novo, Sirius. Não. Me. Deixa.

--Não...—Ele colou o rosto ao dela, com lágrimas discretas lhe escapando das pálpebras—nunca mais. Perdão...

Dali em diante ele cuidaria dela. De verdade. Nada de ruim iria acontecer nem com ela nem com seu bebê. Ele não deixaria. Não mais.

_Gostaram? Odiaram? Amaram? Tire essa merda do ar? Mandem suas opiniões!_

_Eu pessoalmente gosto desse capítulo, mas acho o próximo o melhor..._

_Próximo capítulo: Morando Juntos_

_Atualizarei o mais rápido possível_

_Kisses_

_Mandy BrixX_


	4. Morando Juntos

_Olá! *se esconde*_

_Ta, eu demorei mais do que o aceitável... mas foi um combo!_

_Época de provas/trabalho+tendinite+computador pifado_

_Enfim, agora, entre provas, sem tendinite e de pc novo... (pois é ele morreu mesmo), aqui está o capítulo..._

_Vou agradecer brevemente as maravilhosas 9 reviews..._

_ Mari C., Yuufu, Aneenha Black, Madame Prongs, lilla knap, Luci E. Potter, Anna, Giulia Cavalcanti [1], Giulia Cavalcanti[2]_

_Gente, eu sei que eu to rápida hoje... Ms eh que eu tenho ZILHÕES de coisas pra fazer..._

_Espero que gostem!_

_Ah! A capa da fic ta no meu profile do ff... espero que gostem, encarem como um pedido de desculpas pela demora._

Capítulo 4: Morando Juntos.

Lyra caiu sentada no sofá e tirou os sapatos. Sirius sentou-se no chão, pegou os pés dela e começou a massageá-los.

-- Sirius... Eu já te perdoei...

-- Não! Eu ainda estou me sentindo mal por...

-- Não precisa!

-- Deixa eu cuidar de você!

Lyra deu um meio sorriso e se calou, aproveitando o toque firme das mãos dele.

-- Ly... -- Disse ele depois de um tempo -- Eu estive pensado...

-- Uau! Que raro! -- Riu ela. Sirius ignorou o comentário e continuou.

-- Sabe, você não pode mais trabalhar... E não pode ficar pagando aluguel sem emprego. Nem ficar sozinha. Sabe, se você... se mudasse lá para casa... 'tava tudo resolvido! A gente corta despesas e eu posso cuidar mais de você! O que você acha? -- Se tinha algo que Sirius sabia muito bem fazer, era pedir.

Lyra não respondeu. Estava Pasma.

-- Lyra, você quer morar comigo?

-- Quero. -- Sua boca respondeu sem que seu cérebro realmente concordasse com a resposta. Ela queria mesmo. Nos últimos dias ela procurava desesperadamente motivos para ficar mais tempo perto de Sirius. "Conquistá-lo" insistia uma voz em sua mente. Só não sabia se era boa idéia. Sabia que as chances de decepção eram enormes, mas depois que as palavras escaparam de sua boca, ela não conseguiria (nem queria) consertar o erro.

-- Ótimo! -- Sirius parecia realmente feliz com a idéia.

**

E na semana seguinte, Lyra adentrava o apartamento de Sirius.

-- Bem vinda ao lar! -- Disse ele com um sorriso radiante estampado no rosto, depositando as malas no corredor.

Darwin trotou até a sala, e analisou o sofá meticulosamente, antes de decidir que este era bom o suficiente, e subir com dificuldade. Deitou-se preguiçosamente, e ali ficou.

--Viu, o Darwin já se sentiu em casa. -- Comentou Sirius, sorrindo. --Vem, vou te mostrar a casa.

Ele tomou a mão de Lyra e a puxou. A casa toda tinha a personalidade dele impregnada. O sofá de couro preto na sala, os discos de vinil emoldurados no corredor, o banheiro, com mármore escuro e azulejos brancos na parede... No quarto de Sirius, uma escrivaninha fora empurrada de qualquer jeito em um canto, juntamente com uma estante de livros. O último cômodo da casa estava praticamente vazio, exceto por uma segunda estante de livros.

--Aqui era o escritório. Agora é o quarto de vocês. Seu e do bebê.

Depois de conhecer a casa, Lyra começou as coisas. Sirius abrira um espaço para as coisas dela no closet, onde ela guardou suas roupas e sapatos, para depois ajeitar suas coisas no banheiro, ao passo que quando terminou, já era noite.

Ela havia devolvido o apartamento para a imobiliária com um aperto no peito: gostava de morar ali. Seus móveis foram todos vendidos, e juntos, não somavam o dinheiro do dormitório que ela queria para o bebê, já que na pressa, ela vendera tudo a preço de banana.

Ela pediu que Sirius fosse ao mercado para que ela pudesse cozinhar algo para a janta, e quando ele saiu, ela aproveitou para tomar um longo banho.

Por enquanto havia apenas uma cama na casa, e ela se perguntou onde iria dormir. A cama king size de Sirius era extremamente convidativa, ainda mais se ele estivesse deitado nela. Nu. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos, e ligou o chuveiro. Deixou a água lhe cair pelo corpo, tentando não pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades dessa idéia de morar juntos acabar mal. Alisou a barriga com carinho, pensando com ternura no pedacinho de gente que morava dentro dela.

Terminado o banho, ela se dirigiu para o quarto, onde havia deixado suas roupas separadas sobre a cama.

-- Ah, bebê! Você bagunçou a vida da mamãe completamente! -- Ela espalhava hidratante pela barriga, que crescia mais dia a dia. -- Mas vai dar tudo certo, não vai? Não interessa o que aconteça, mamãe nunca vai te deixar. Vou estar sempre com você...

**

Sirius voltou do mercado e deixou as compras sobre o balcão da pequena cozinha. Procurou Lyra, e ouviu a voz dela vinda do quarto:

-- ... não interessa o que aconteça, mamãe nunca vai te deixar. Vou estar sempre com você... -- Lyra estava sentada em sua cama, apenas de roupas íntimas, alisando a barriga ligeiramente crescida, conversando com o bebê. -- Sabia que a mamãe ficou desesperada quando descobriu que estava grávida? Mas quando a mamãe achou que ia te perder, sentiu que morreria se isso acontecesse. Agora você já é parte da vida da mamãe.

Aquilo era lindo. Ela parecia um anjo, sentada ali, os cabelos loiros caindo pelos ombros, a expressão terna no rosto, enquanto "dava carinho" ao bebê.

-- Sabe... -- Ela deu um sorrisinho-- Apesar de estar tudo confuso agora, eu me sinto melhor assim. Só tenho um pouco de medo.

-- Medo de que? -- Sirius não se conteve, e adentrou no quarto.

-- Sirius! -- Exclamou ela tentando se cobrir com a toalha. -- Há quanto tempo está aí?

-- Pouco... -- Você já estava _vestida _quando eu cheguei. -- Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, tomando-lhe a mão entre as suas. -- Não precisa ter medo. Não vou te deixar sozinha de novo. Prometo.

Os rostos se aproximaram... Lyra sentiu o coração acelerar, sentindo-se como uma adolescente. Tentou manter o foco. Uma voz em sua cabeça implorava para que ela se afastasse dele, mas seu corpo fazia exatamente o contrário.

Sirius sentia um impulso de tomar os lábios dela e beijá-la. Uma emoção quente, que ele não sabia definir, dominava seu peito. Percebeu que sua respiração estava pesada. A voz de James pedindo responsabilidade martelava em seus ouvidos. Ele deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela, e apreciou o modo como ela fechava as orbes azuis, verdadeiramente curtindo seu toque. Aproximou-se mais dela. Seu coração quase saía pela boca. "Você se conhece, Pads. Dessa vez a situação é completamente diferente. Tem uma criança envolvida."

Lyra fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Dane-se tudo, ela estava entregue... Sentiu os lábios dele tocarem sua testa. Abriu os olhos, e viu aquelas orbes cinzentas encarando-a.

-- Me perdoa, por favor...

Ele parecia tão sincero, que a mágoa que ainda havia no âmago de Lyra desapareceu.

-- Claro. Já perdoei.

-- Vou... Te deixar à vontade.—ele deu outro beijo, desta vez na bochecha dela, e saiu do quarto.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, Lyra suspirou pesadamente. Achara mesmo que ele a beijaria. Sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha, pelo modo como se entregara facilmente. Como ela era tola! Era claro que ele não se interessaria por ela. Ela ficaria gorda e flácida depois que nascesse o bebê, e Sirius devia ter mulheres lindíssimas aos seus pés. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ela chacoalhou a cabeça para clarear a mente e terminou de se trocar.

**

Bifes ao molho madeira, arroz branco e legumes na manteiga. Ela estava terminando de grelhar os bifes, quando sentiu Sirius se aproximar dela por trás, mas concentrou-se no que estava fazendo.

-- Hum... Que cheiro bom! O que você está fazendo de gostoso?

A voz rouca dele soou muito próxima de seu ouvido. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. As mãos dele procuraram sua cintura sob a blusa, quentes contra sua pele...

-- Bife ao molho madeira. -- Lyra amaldiçoou-se por sua voz ter saído tão trêmula.

Ele apoiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

-- Que delícia!

-- Já está quase pronto, você... Ai!

Merda de concentração. Ela se queimara. A simples presença dele a fizera se desconcentrar tanto que ela se queimara. Merda.

-- Queimou o dedo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, levando o indicador aos lábios. Sirius pegou a mão dela e trouxe para si. Soprou a queimadura, para em seguida, beijar o dedo dela com carinho.

-- Tem pomada pra queimadura na segunda gaveta do armarinho do banheiro. Deixa que eu termino aqui.

Lyra saiu da cozinha. Quando voltou, Sirius já havia posto os pratos para eles.

Depois do jantar, Lyra sentou-se na sala, colocando os pés para cima e acariciando a barriga de Darwin.

Pouco depois, Sirius terminou de lavar os pratos e foi se juntar a ela, com o notebook no colo. Ele parecia chateado. Lyra arrastou-se para perto dele.

-- O que você 'tá fazendo?

--Anunciando a venda da moto. -- respondeu ele com pesar.

-- Por quê?

-- Minha moto vale uma boa grana. Posso comprar um carro para nós. Não posso ficar andando com você nesse estado na garupa. E depois que o bebê nascer, pior ainda... Fazer o que... Essa moto...

-- Quando você a comprou?

-- Não comprei. Não exatamente. Veja bem, quando meu pai morreu, o dinheiro foi dividido entro os filhos dele, já que ele não havia feito um testamento. Eu, meu irmão e duas pessoas que eu nunca havia visto na vida recebemos uma boa grana. Eu não hesitei em entregar todo o dinheiro aos Potter, que me criaram como filho. Como se fosse um pagamento por tudo que eles haviam feito por mim. Eu tinha um pôster dessa moto no meu quarto, e todo mundo sabia que ela era meu sonho de consumo. Então, um dia eu cheguei em casa e Anthony estava me esperando na garagem... E lá estava ela --Ele deu um sorriso nostálgico. -- Anthony me disse que havia sido um prazer me ter como "filho" e que não precisava de dinheiro nenhum com compensação, então ele havia tomado a liberdade de me comprar a moto. Quando eu e James fizemos 18 anos, ele ainda comprou um apartamento para cada um, neste condomínio. Os Potter são pessoas fantásticas.

-- Eles já sabem que são "avós"?

-- Não. Eu queria marcar um jantar semana que vem. O que você acha?

-- Pode marcar!

-- Aqui ou lá?

-- Aqui. Quero cozinhar algo bem especial.

**

Pouco depois, Lyra resolveu se deitar, e Sirius ajeitou tudo em seu quarto para ela, separando para si um travesseiro e uma coberta, pois iria dormir no sofá.

Lyra deitou-se na cama confortável, sentindo-se afundar sob as cobertas macias. Era perturbador. Tudo ali tinha o cheiro dele, inebriando-a. Aquilo estava enlouquecendo-a. Estava bem difícil resistir à vontade de agaráa-lo... Por quanto tempo mais ela agüentaria?

**

Lyra despertou lentamente, graças a um aumento súbito da caridade. Assim que tomou consciência de estar acordada, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro de Sirius. Ela abriu os olhos e deparou-se com ele, parado à porta do banheiro, secando os cabelos, trajando apenas uma samba canção. Lyra sentou-se na cama e tentou dizer da forma mais casual possível:

-- Bom dia!

-- Bom Dia! Dormiu b...

Lyra correu para o banheiro, empurrando Sirius ao passar. Parou diante da privada e vomitou espetacularmente.

-- Está tudo bem? -- Sirius perguntou, segurando os cabelos dela.

-- Maldito enjôo matinal! -- praguejou ela, levantando-se e dando descarga.

-- Vou fazer um chá pra você. Aguenta aí.

Sirius saiu, enquanto Lyra esmerava-se em escovar os dentes e tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca. Ela voltou para o quarto e sentou-se com as costas apoiadas no travesseiro. Logo Sirius voltou com uma fumegante xícara de chá de frutas vermelhas. Lyra bebeu, observando Sirius movimentar o pescoço e os ombros com uma careta de dor.

-- O que foi? -- perguntou ela, pousando a xícara vazia no criado mudo.

-- Acho que o sofá não me fez muito bem.

-- Espera um pouco.

Ela levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, voltando com um frasco de hidratante nas mãos. Ela sentou-se na borda da cama e chamou-o:

-- Senta aqui, vou te fazer uma massagem.

Sirius sentou-se entre as pernas dela. Ela espalhou uma pequena quantidade de creme nas mãos. Sirius sentiu um cheiro doce lhe invadir as narinas. Chocolate. Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo, quando as mãos dela começaram a lhe massagear os músculos doloridos.

De repente ele tomou consciência daquele corpo quente daquela mulher junto ao seu. Os cabelos dela tocavam de leve os seus braços. Seus músculos ficaram completamente relaxados, e ondas de satisfação se espalhavam por seu corpo a partir do ponto em que as mãos dela o tocavam. Ele percebeu os seios macios dela contra suas costas... Aquilo ia deixá-lo louco. Ele deu um gemido abafado e, num impulso, começou a acariciar a perna nua dela. Percebeu, com satisfação, que ela estava tão arrepiada quanto ele. Ela encaixou o nariz no meio das costas dele, e ficou ali, aspirando aquele cheiro bom. Longos minutos se passaram.

-- Melhorou? -- perguntou ela por fim, com a voz trêmula.

-- Melhorou sim, Ly. Obrigada.

Os dois se levantaram, e Lyra tentou sair do quarto, mas ao passar por Sirius, ele a deteve, puxando-a pela mão.

Ele deixou a razão de lado. Aquilo era demais para ele. Puxou-a para junto de si e percebeu ela prender a respiração. Com uma mão, o moreno a enlaçou pela cintura, e deixou a outra deslizar pela face dela, e depois correr para a nuca e trazê-la mais para perto. Agora eles estavam de testas coladas, os hálitos se misturando. Lyra fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, entregue novamente. Ela sentia as mãos frias e as pernas tremendo.

Sirius olhou para aqueles lábios rubros entreabertos em um verdadeiro convite. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a beijou com urgência, como já queria fazer há algum tempo, apertando contra o seu aquele corpo macio.

-- Sirius, -- Murmurou Lyra entre beijos. -- nós não...

-- Ei! Calma! -- Ele voltou a beijá-la, desceu uma trilha ardente até o pescoço dela, aspirando o cheiro da pele alva. Com um movimento rápido, ele despiu a camisola dela, que escorregou facilmente corpo abaixo.

-- Linda... -- Murmurou ele correndo as mãos ávidas pelo corpo dela.

-- Eu estou gorda... -- Murmurou ela, muito rubra, encolhendo-se um pouco.

-- Besteira. Está linda como sempre. Linda!

Sirius delicadamente deitou-a sobre a cama, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela.

**

Sirius desabou na cama, exausto. Lyra voltou o rosto para ele, totalmente descabelada e sorrindo radiante. Ele a abraçou apertado e beijou-lhe os lábios. Quando se separaram, Lyra não conteve um suspiro: o beijo dele era incrível.

-- O que foi? -- Ele perguntou.

-- Nada... É só... Bem, isso foi maravilhoso!

-- Foi mesmo... Já fazia tempo que eu queria beijar você assim... -- Ele depositou vários beijos na boca dela. -- Linda!

-- Bom, para uma pessoa com dor nas costas, até que você estava bastante animado!

-- Sabe como é, né... Sexo tem poder analgésico... Endorfinas!

Lyra riu, até que Sirius lhe beijou a boca novamente.

-- Eu não sei com agüentei tanto tempo "longe" de você. -- Ele a beijou novamente, sorrindo. -- Você não sabe a vontade que estava de te agarrar ultimamente.

-- Desde quando? -- Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos para encará-lo.

-- Desde aquele dia na sua casa, depois do ultra-som.

Ela deitou-se de novo, corada e risonha.

-- Eu sei sim!

-- Sabe o que? -- Agora ele que levantava para encará-la.

-- A vontade!

-- Como você sabe, hein?

-- Eu também estava morrendo de vontade!

-- Ah é? -- O moreno aproximou-se bem dela, os narizes se tocando. -- Então porque perdemos tanto tempo?

-- Não sei... Só sei que não quero perder mais tempo...

Lyra encostou os lábios nos dele, e eles trocaram um beijo terno.

-- O que você acha... -- perguntou ele encarando-a com aqueles olhos cinzentos que ela tanto gostava. -- De fazermos um passeio em família? Eu, você, Darwin e o bebê?

-- Eu adoraria?

-- Então que tal um piquenique no parque?

-- Claro!

Mais tarde os dois sentavam-se juntos no gramado, sob um sol agradável, pouco comum em Londres. Darwin farejava o ar, empolgado; Lyra tirou a coleira dele, que se sacudiu e correu desengonçado. Lyra estirou-se no gramado sorrindo.

-- Adoro esse cheiro de grama!

-- Eu também... Você vai ficar com o cabelo cheinho de cisco.

Ela deu de ombros.

-- Por isso que eu gosto tanto de você... Você não tem frescura! É tão diferente das outras garotas!

Sirius esticou-se ao lado dela e a beijou.

Logo Darwin juntou-se a eles, a língua pendurada para fora da boca, observando o movimento com seus olhos tristes.

Eles comeram os lanches e frutas que haviam levado, riram e brincaram, e depôs voltaram caminhando para casa, parando apenas para alugar um filme.

Em casa, assistiram ao filme, comeram pizza, fizeram amor, e dormiram, abraçados e felizes.

Pela manhã, Sirius levantou-se e tomou um banho enquanto Lyra preparava o café da manhã.

-- Eu tenho uma reunião importante hoje. -- falou Sirius, entrando na cozinha, trajando roupas formais, tentando dar um nó decente em sua gravata.

-- Venha aqui... -- A loirinha alisou os ombros da camisa, ajeitou a gola, e deu um nó perfeito em sua gravata, finalizando o ritual com um beijinho na boca.

-- Coma alguma coisa! -- Falou ela por fim.

Sirius sentou-se na banqueta e puxou a garota para seu colo.

-- Que delícia de café da manhã. -- Sussurrou ele junto ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-- Sirius!

-- O que? Estou falando das torradas!

**

O resto da semana passou tranquilamente. No sábado, Lyra preparou um belo jantar, com arroz branco, Bouef Bourguignon e batata sauté. Sirius comprou um bom Merlot, para que tudo fosse perfeito.

Os dois esperavam na sala, ela trajando um vestido azul noite soltinho e confortável, e Sirius com seus jeans esfarrapados, coturnos e uma camiseta estampada com o rótulo de _Jack Daniels_.

Quando a campainha tocou, Sirius atendeu a porta, e Lily, James, Anthony e Norah entraram.

Anthony entregou uma garrafa de vinho ao filho. Norah beijou o rosto de Lyra e a abraçou, dizendo-lhe como estava bonita.

-- Vamos nos sentar, o jantar está esfriando! -- Falou Sirius sorrindo.

-- Vou buscar as travessas. -- disse Lyra.

-- Eu te ajudo, Ly—Lily ofereceu-se

Na cozinha, Lily virou-se encarando a loirinha.

-- Lyra Bellacqua, você pode me dizer que raios está acontecendo aqui ou não?

-- Ora... Só vamos anunciar o bebê para Anthony e Norah! Já estava mais do que na hora, não acha?

Os olhos da ruiva se estreitaram perigosamente.

-- Você sabe do que eu estou falando!

-- É...

-- Lily, -- Sirius estava parado à porta da cozinha. -- Pode nos dar licença um instante?

-- Ah... Claro... - Lily olhou feio para Lyra mais uma vez, e saiu, carregando a travessa tampada para a sala de jantar.

-- Ly... O que será que eles vão achar?

-- Não sei! Acho que vão gostar!

-- Eu 'tô nervoso!

-- Ei, calma, papai. Eles vão gostar! Relaxa! Vai dar tudo certo!

Sirius sorriu e beijou a boca dela com urgência.

-- É por isso que eu te amo! -- E saiu da cozinha, deixando Lyra aparvalhada para trás.

Levaram aproximadamente cinco minutos para Lyra se recompor do choque e recomeçar a levar as travessas para a sala de jantar.

Com todos à mesa, Sirius serviu vinho para todos, menos para Lyra, que já havia enchido sua taça com suco de uva. Depois ele levantou a própria taça, cheia, e pigarreou:

-- Mãe, Pai... -- ele olhou carinhosamente para o casal Potter mais velho. -- James, Lily... -- ele completou sorrindo. -- Eu chamei todos vocês aqui hoje para anunciar duas coisas... A primeira é que eu e Lyra estamos juntos.

As reações foram as mais variadas. Anthony sorriu para o "filho", Norah exclamou que já sabia que isso iria acontecer, Lily, por sua vez, fuzilou Lyra com aquele olhar de eu-sabia-que-você-estava-me-escondendo-algo. James meramente sorriu para Sirius, deixando claro que suas considerações viriam depois.

-- E a segunda... -- continuou Sirius com um sorriso vacilante. -- É que estamos grávidos!

-- Ah! Isso é maravilhoso! -- Norah levantou-se e abraçou Lyra com carinho. -- Um netinho! Ah, meu Deus! Anthony, não é ótimo?

-- É perfeito! -- respondeu ele sorrindo. -- Parabéns ao casal! E bem vinda à família, Lyra!

Lily e James fingiam surpresa. Logo depois, todos brindaram, e se serviram do delicioso jantar.

Depois de servida a sobremesa – mousse de chocolate – todos se sentaram na sala de estar, e a conversa acabou inevitavelmente se dividindo entre homens e mulheres.

-- Quanto tempo, minha querida? -- Perguntou Norah.

-- Quatro meses...

-- Já?!

-- É... Bom, no começo as coisas foram um pouco atropeladas, mas agora está tudo bem.

Norah deu um sorriso maroto idêntico ao de James.

-- Já sabe o sexo? – Lily perguntou.

-- Não. O ultrassom 'tá marcado pra quarta feira.

-- O que você acha?

-- Não sei... -- Lyra sorriu -- Eu ficarei tão contente com menino quanto com menina. Mas acho que Sirius prefere uma menina.

**

Quando todos foram embora, Sirius puxou Lyra para seu colo.

-- Deixa-me aproveitar por enquanto que ainda agüento fazer isso, porque logo, logo você vai estar enorme!

-- Pior que vou mesmo! -- respondeu ela rindo.

Sirius tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela da frente do rosto e beijou-a ternamente.

-- Você acha que eles gostaram da notícia?

-- Se eu acho? Eu tenho certeza!

-- Que bom! -- Sirius sorriu. -- Eu estava com medo da reação deles.

-- Relaxa! -- falou Lyra dando a volta na poltrona e parando atrás dele, para massagear-lhe os ombros. --Vamos tomar um banho? -- sussurrou ela no ouvido dele.

Sirius levantou-se e puxou-a para si.

-- Loirinha, loirinha, não me provoca que eu não respondo por mim!

-- E se for exatamente isso o que eu estou querendo? -- falou ela com o olhar carregado de malícia.

Sirius beijou-a com vontade, e depois a levantou nos braços, como se o peso dela não significasse nada.

**

Na quarta feira de manhã, Lyra despertou emaranhada com Sirius na cama, como vinha acontecendo todas as manhãs. Ela se sentia mais enjoada que de costume, talvez pela ansiedade do ultrassom. Já estava com 04 meses, e estava ansiosíssima para ver seu bebê. Ela sentou-se na cama, certa de que o enjôo não a deixaria dormir de novo.

Sirius também despertou e olhou para ela:

-- Pronta para conhecer o bebê, mamãe?

-- Uhum! Estou um pouquinho nervosa... E se tiver algo de errado com ele?

-- Tem algo errado com ele... -- debochou. -- Ele é filho de Sirius Black! Isso significa que ele vai enlouquecer você daqui a alguns anos!

-- Bobo!

-- 'Tô falando sério!

Ela riu dele, e um pouco da tensão se desfez.

**

Quando Lyra se deitou na maca onde faria o ultrassom estava quase enfartando de ansiedade. Sirius parecia tão nervoso quanto ela.

Assim que as primeiras imagens apareceram, Lyra derreteu-se.

Podia ver o contorno dos bracinhos e dedinhos, a cabecinha, os pezinhos... Agradeceu mentalmente por Sirius ter insistido tanto em pagar pelo ultrassom 4D. Arriscou um olhar para ele. Boquiaberto e hipnotizado, ele parecia não se dar conta da lágrima que começava a lhe rolar pela face.

-- Parece que está tudo bem... -- falou a médica, sorrindo. -- Vocês querem saber o sexo?

Nenhuma resposta. Tanto Sirius quanto Lyra pareciam paralisados olhando para o bebê.

-- Sr. Black?

Nada.

-- Srta. Bellacqua?

Nada.

-- É... Por favor! -- pediu a médica elevando um pouco a voz.

-- Sim, que foi? -- perguntou Sirius sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

-- O sexo!

Sirius ficou pensando no que responder... "Vai bem, obrigado?"

-- O sexo do bebê! Vocês vão querer saber?

-- Ah, Claro! -- Sirius falou, apertando a mão de Lyra.

A médica apanhou o aparelho, remexeu, olhou, até que disse por fim:

-- Sinto muito, mas acho que não é hoje que vamos saber o sexo do bebê...

-- Por que?! -- Lyra arregalou os olhos. -- Tem algo de errado?

-- Não! Está tudo ótimo com o bebê... Mas o cordão umbilical está na frente dos "documentos" dele.

**

-- Sabe, eu acho que não vou mais querer saber o sexo do bebê. -- Lyra apoiou-se no cotovelo para encarar Sirius, que estava deitado ao seu lado na cama.

-- Por mim, tudo bem. Eu já sei, mesmo!

-- Sabe? -- Ela riu. -- E como você sabe?

-- Ora, é obvio! Sendo meu filho, se fosse menino, não ia ter cordão umbilical que tapasse o coiso dele! Logo, é uma menina!

Lyra rolou os olhos e desatou a rir.

-- O que?

-- Nada não. -- Respondeu ela ainda rindo. -- Só a sua teoria!

-- Você não concorda?

-- Não sei de nada!

-- Claro que sabe!

-- Sirius!

-- O que? Vai dar uma de puritana agora?

-- Sirius!

-- Vai dizer que você não gosta?

Lyra corou furiosamente.

-- Ah! Consegui! Te deixei vermelhinha! Linda!

Lyra corou ainda mais e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

-- Não faz isso! Deixa eu te ver vermelhinha! -- Exclamou ele passando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela, tomando cuidado com a barriga, e tirou as mãos dela da frente do rosto.

-- Olha pra mim! -- Ela olhou. -- Linda!

Lyra só teve tempo de suspirar, antes que Sirius estivesse com os lábios sobre os dela.

**

Deitados de conchinha, enroscados sob o lençol, quase adormecidos, Sirius enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos louros de Lyra.

-- Ly?

-- Hum?

-- Você já pensou em um nome?

-- Não...

-- Eu pensei...

-- Qual?

-- Amanda...

Lyra sorriu. Menina de novo.

-- E por quê? -- perguntou ela.

-- Pelo Significado... Merecedora de todo Amor.

Lyra sorriu mais ainda, e ficou imaginando sua filhinha...

-- Sirius?

Nada.

-- Six?

Nada.

Ele devia ter dormido. Lyra sorriu e pensou no discurso na Sra. Potter...

"_(...)_ _O homem certo é aquele que consegue ser ao mesmo tempo melhor amigo e amante. Amante, porque a mulher precisa, sim, se sentir desejada, o corpo anseia pelo contato íntimo. Melhor amigo porque, infelizmente, nem tudo na vida são flores, minha querida. Quando vêm os tempos difíceis, e eles vêm para todos nós, o fogo se apaga. É preciso algo além do desejo para manter o casal unido. É preciso que ele lhe faça rir, te escute e te permita chorar no ombro dele nos momentos difíceis. É realmente difícil achar alguém assim."_

Bem, pelo jeito, ela achara... E no momento mais improvável. Ela estava feliz.

**

_**N/B:**__ Sim! Morram de inveja, eu li primeiro! o/_

_Adorei o capítulo, Man! Senti ciúmes da Lyra em váááários momentos, mas eu não posso fazer? Vou matar? NÃO!_

_E eu imagino o Sirius também tendo como primeiro filho uma menina. É tão a cara dele ficar babando por bebês, ainda mais meninas lindas e fofinhas! x)_

_E quanto ao nome, eu prefiro Fernanda... =P Mas eu imagino que ele daria um nome de estrela para os filhos, seguindo a tradição da família. Apesar dele não gostar dos Black, eu imagino que ele acharia a tradição dos nomes legal e bonita. Eu, pelo menos, acho!_

_Por enquanto é só! E a review fica por aqui também!_

_Beijos!_

_**N/A:**__ aaaaaaaaaaaashuahsuahsuahuhsa Sim, eu amo meu nome!!!_

_Hasuahush_

_Mamãe caprichou nele!_

_Ah, e como a Giulia não apareceu, a Yuufu, minha maninha querida, betou pra mim..._

_Shuahsua_

_Enfiiiim_

_Capítulo que vem: Micaella_

_É isso, não vou falar mais nada_

_Muahuahuahuahua_


	5. Micaella

_OOiiiii Amiguinhos!_

_Demorei? Nem tanto né? Considerando minhas semanas, acreditem eu fui muuuuito rápida._

_Mas vejam pelo lado bom, logo eu estou de férias! Booom, esse capítulo foi realmente muito difícil de ser escrito. Eu não queria escrever ele... _

_Mas ta ele aí, respostas aos reviews no fim._

_**Capítulo 5: Micaella**_

Lyra levantou-se naquela manhã determinada a cumprir seu plano.

Sirius tinha uma reunião importante, então vestiu seu terno preto elegante, tomou o café da manhã, escovou os dentes, e, antes de sair, aproximou-se da namorada para que ela ajeitasse sua gravata.

Lyra arrumou o nó e alisou os ombros do terno, sentindo os músculos tensos sob o pano. Hora do plano.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para beija-lo com paixão. Empurrou-o contra a parede, roçou o corpo no dele sensualmente. Aumentou a intensidade dos beijos, deixando-o atordoado. Delicadamente, ela tirou a pasta que ela sabia conter o notebook das mãos dele, e o puxou pelo terno, fazendo-o se sentar em uma poltrona.

- Meu bem, o que está...

Ele foi calado com um beijo avassalador. Lyra sentada em seu colo, provocando-o. As mãos dela brincavam no botão de sua calça...

- Lyra, querida. — Falou ele com o pouco de autocontrole que ainda lhe restava. — Não posso me atrasar... Por favor...

- Desculpe! — disse ela com a voz propositalmente rouca. — São os hormônios! — ela mordiscou a orelha dele. — Você vai ter uma surpresa hoje mais tarde. — sussurrou ela, para depois levantar-se.

Sirius se recompôs e saiu apressado.

Lyra sorri. Exatamente como o planejado. Sabia que o laptop não faria falta à Sirius, pois ele sempre mandava por e-mail uma cópia de tudo o que fazia. Ela ligou o computador e acessou o site em que ele anunciara a moto. Já haviam sido feitas duas ofertas. Ela riu. Sirius era um tolo. Salvar suas senhas no computador? Quanta ingenuidade. Ela retirou o anuncio da moto do ar. Em seguida, entrou no site de seu banco e acessou sua conta. Transferiu aquele dinheiro suado que ela juntara por tanto tempo para a conta corrente. Sorriu, estralando os dedos. Vestiu seus jeans mais confortáveis, uma bata vermelha e seus tênis. Colocou a coleira em Darwin e saiu com ele para a rua.

**

- O que acha, Darwin? — perguntou ela para o cão, que farejava o carro, curioso. Ele abanou o rabo.

Eram perto das três da tarde. Depois de 5 concessionárias, Lyra finalmente achara o que estava procurando. Ela estava exausta, mas feliz. O compacto vermelho, usado, mas em ótimo estado, parecia piscar para ela. E ainda lhe sobraria algum dinheiro.

- Eu vou levar este aqui. — anunciou ela para o vendedor, que pareceu empolgado.

- Excelente escolha, madame. Como vai pagar?

- À vista. Me faz um desconto?

- Mas com certeza! — respondeu o homem com os olhos brilhando.

- Passa o débito?

- Passamos sim...

Uma hora e meia depois ela saia dirigindo, com Darwin no banco do passageiro e os documentos do carro, já atualizados, no porta luvas. Ela adorava filas preferenciais para gestantes. Darwin colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, suas orelhas enormes ao vento. Logo ela estacionava o carro bem próximo ao trabalho de Sirius, com uma certa dificuldade. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não dirigia, e balizas são coisas complexas. Ainda tinha 15 minutos até que o expediente de Sirius acabasse, então ela entrou num pequeno bar e comprou uma água estalando de gelada. Bebeu metade, com gosto, e deu o resto a Darwin.

Não demorou muito para que Sirius saísse. Ela correu para ele e o abraçou, finalizando com um beijo na boca.

- Ly! Darwin! — Ele se abaixou e coçou a orelha do cachorro, que abanava o rabo feliz.

- Feche os olhos. — pediu ela.

- Por quê?

- Sua surpresa, oras.

- Mas eu pensei que a surpresa eu ganharia em casa...

Lyra deu uma risadinha:

- Feche os olhos, Sirius. Confie em mim.

Ele obedeceu, e ela o guiou pela mão até o carro.

- Pode abrir.

- O que...? — Sirius passou alguns segundos sem entender.

- Gostou?

- É... É seu? — Perguntou ele piscando bobamente.

- É nosso.

- Nosso? Mas eu não paguei nem um centavo!

- É.. mas veja bem, minhas economias de anos praticamente acabaram. Logo, vou depender de você nós próximos meses. Sem falar que teremos inúmeras despesas com o bebê, que você vai ter que pagar, e então, sua parte do carro estará paga!

- Por que você fez isso? Eu ia vender a moto! Ia comprar o carro com a grana da moto!

- Sirius, você AMA aquela moto. Eu não seria uma boa companheira se deixasse você vendê-la. Sem falar que nosso filho vai adorar dar umas voltas de moto com o papai quando for mais velho!

Sirius beijou-a.

- Obrigado, Lyra... Obrigado mesmo! Você é a melhor namorada do mundo!

- De nada!

Os dois foram para casa naquele dia, jantaram e foram se deitar. Muito enroscados um no outro, conversaram sobre o futuro. Até que, quando estavam entre o limiar entre o sono e o despertar, Sirius chamou:

- Lyra?

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

Lyra não respondeu. Sua voz havia desaparecido.

Sirius sentiu o estômago gelar. Porque ela não respondia? Ela não o amava... Como ele era tolo, porque ele fora dizer aquilo? Ela só estava com ele por conveniência, agora ela iria se afastar dele, ele não queria isso e...

- Eu também te amo.

- Ama?

- Amo...

Ele sorriu para o escuro, o coração descompassado.

- Eu nunca disse isso pra nenhuma garota. — confessou ele .— Nunca senti isso por ninguém.

Lyra sorriu, satisfeita, e como resposta, aninhou-se mais junto a ele. Agora nada mais poderia arruinar sua felicidade...

**

No final de semana, Sirius e Lyra foram ao shopping comprar roupinhas para o bebê. Muitas roupinhas brancas, um macacão verde folha e um pijaminha azul com estrelinhas. Depois, Sirius parou numa loja de brinquedos e comprou um grande urso de pelúcia negro. Depois disso comeram num restaurante chinês, e voltaram para casa.

Lyra cruzou a porta de entrada correndo em direção ao banheiro, pulando um envelope pardo no chão.

- Tem correspondência, Six! Gritou ela já abrindo a porta do banheiro. Quando voltou para sala, Sirius lhe estendeu o envelope:

- É pra você.

Lyra reconheceu a letra de sua mãe na parte de fora do envelope. Ela o abriu e caíram duas passagens de avião para a França, e uma carta, que Lyra abriu e leu:

"_Filha,_

_Aparentemente, você não considera sua mãe digna de saber que você se mudou. Estou tentando mandar as malditas passagens faz tempo, ainda bem que lembrei de ligar para Lily e ela me disse que você estava morando com o seu namorado. ADORO ser a última a saber do que se passa na sua vida. Espero que a data que eu escolhi seja boa para vocês. Eu e a Anne esperamos vocês ansiosamente._

_Com Amor,_

_ Mamãe._

_P.S.: pode vir preparada para uns bons puxões de orelha."_

- Minha mãe mandou as passagens. Dia 20 do mês que vem.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Quantos dias você pretende ficar lá?

- Tinha pensado em uns quatro. Dia 20 é sexta e, viajando à noite, podemos ficar sábado, domingo, segunda e terça. Assim você só folga dois dias...

- Tudo bem. Tenho uma porção de horas extras para compensar.

- Certo. Então vamos dia 20 mesmo. Pode ficar tranqüilo, que eu organizo tudo...

- Só uma coisa... Você não me disse para onde vamos ainda...

- Ah... mamãe mora Le Havre, na França...

Sirius aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Então vamos para Le Havre.

Ela correu as mãos pelos cabelos dele e o beijou novamente.

- Ups! — Falou ela com uma careta, se afastando dele.

- O que foi? Eu te machuquei?

- Não! É só que... o bebê mexeu!

- Sério?

- Sério!

- Eu queria sentir também. — Falou Sirius fazendo biquinho.

Lyra sentou-se no sofá e o chamou:

- Senta aqui...

Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela e pousou a mão sobre a barriga crescida. Minutos se passaram.

- Ah, mexeu de novo! Eu senti! — Gritou Sirius, assustando Lyra.

- Eu também senti!

Sirius ajoelhou-se no chão e beijou a barriga de Lyra.

- Bebê? O papai te ama, tá? Não esquece disso...

Quando ele levantou o rosto, Lyra viu que seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. Ela sorriu ternamente e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

**

Na semana seguinte, em plena madrugada de terça para quarta feira, Lyra despertou:

- Si... — Chamou ela, cutucando-o. — Sirius!

- Oi... Fala.

- 'Tá me ouvindo?

- Uhm.

- 'Tô com desejo por _Nachos._

- Uhm.

Silêncio. Sirius voltara a dormir. Lyra recostou-se nos travesseiros e tentou ignorar. Fechou os olhos para dormir...

...

- Sirius? — Chamou ela sentando-se na cama de súbito. — Sirius!

- Que foi, Ly?

- Eu preciso de _Nachos_ agora! — pediu ela num tom entre o choroso e o mandão.

Sirius também sentou-se e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Onde, por Deus, eu vou encontrar nachos à essa hora?

- Não sei!

- Deixa pra amanhã... Prometo que te levo no melhor restaurante mexicano de Londres!

- Mas eu quero agora!

- Lyra...

- Se eu não comer Nachos muito rápido, nosso filho vai nascer com cara de Nacho. É isso que você quer?

Sirius deu um suspiro pesado. Levantou-se da cama e começou a se vestir.

- Você vai?

- Tenho escolha?

- Ah, obrigada, Sirius, você é maravilhoso!

Sirius terminou de se vestir, apanhou as chaves do carro, já estava saindo quando Lyra gritou:

- Não esqueça a pimenta!

Sirius bufou e saiu porta afora. Assim que entrou no carro, começou a se perguntar aonde iria. Primeiro passou numa rua movimentada, cheia de pubs e casas noturnas. Tudo fechado. Óbvio. Três e meia da manhã... Em plena quarta feira. Dali seguiu para um hipermercado 24horas. Nunca se sabe!

Estacionou o carro, sem dificuldade nenhuma, pois não havia ninguém por lá. Extremamente animador. Subiu pelas escadas rolantes e foi direto para o fundo do mercado, onde bolos, tortas, salgados, pães e outras iguarias olhavam pra ele.

- Moça... Você tem Nachos?

- Não! — respondeu a mulher com um olhar estranho.

Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos. E saiu desabalado para o corredor dos salgadinhos. Apanhou um pacote de doritos sabor queijo nacho, e depois, um vidro de pimenta mexicana. Ia ter que servir.

Ele foi até o caixa, onde uma mocinha esperava olhando ansiosamente para o relógio. Ela pegou os produtos e o encarou:

- Lanche da madrugada?

- É... Mas é da minha namorada. Ela está grávida, sabe... Acordou com desejo de Nachos. Como não encontrei, vou levar isso aí. Vai ter que servir.

A moça parou por um instante, pensativa.

- Sabe, meu namorado tem um restaurante mexicano. Ele não se importaria em levantar e fazer alguns nachos pra você, se você me desse uma carona até lá. Ele não suporta que eu vá embora de ônibus.

- Jura?

- Juro... é uma troca justa, não acha?

- Acho! Que hora acaba seu turno?

- Humm... Agora! Espera só eu fechar o caixa. Ainda vai levar essas coisas?

- Não.

Ela descartou o salgadinho e a pimenta numa cestinha lateral. Encerrou o sistema, contou o dinheiro rapidamente, e em seguida, saiu para os fundos da loja correndo, gritando por cima do ombro que Sirius a esperasse.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois ela voltava com uma pequena bolsa de mão e os cabelos soltos.

Sirius seguiu com ela para o estacionamento, pensando na estranheza daquilo tudo...

Meia hora depois ele estacionava o carro na frente de um pequeno restaurante chamado _Tenedor de Oro_. Ela abriu o cadeado de um portão lateral e subiu as escadas. Aparentemente, o tal namorado morava na parte de cima do restaurante. Pouco depois ela voltava com um rapaz de espessos bigodes, que falava com ela em espanhol.

- Juan, esse é o Sr. Black. Como eu disse, ele me deu uma carona, e precisa de nachos para a namorada dele, que está grávida.

- Prazer, sr. Black... Entre, farei os melhores Nachos que sua amada já comeu. — Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para que Sirius apertasse.

- Obrigado...

Sirius seguiu o casal pela escadinha, e entrou na pequena casa de Juan. A cozinha estava bagunçada, mas ele logo liberou espaço e, rapidamente, fez os Nachos e os embrulhou cuidadosamente para que Sirius levasse.

- Quanto eu devo?—Perguntou Sirius.

- Nada. Fica pelo combustível que gastou trazendo a Maria até aqui. Só me prometa uma coisa... Volte aqui com a patroa... durante o dia, para provar as outras comidas do restaurante, sim?

Sirius sorriu e agradeceu. Que noite mais estranha. Voltou para o carro e dirigiu de volta para casa. Quando chegou, Lyra o esperava, sentada no sofá da sala, acariciando Darwin mecanicamente.

- Achou meus nachos?

- É uma longa história, mas achei.

Ele entregou o embrulho pra ela, que o abriu com dedos ávidos. Ela comeu os nachos com tanto gosto que Sirius até se assustou.

- Quer? - perguntou ela estendendo um pouco para ele.

- Não. Obrigado. Nachos pela madrugada não me agradam muito.

- Ótimo! — respondeu ela enfiando o resto na boca e mastigando realizada.

Ela engoliu e soltou um sonoro arroto.

- Ops... Desculpe... Obrigada, Sirius. Isso foi... Perfeito. Como os conseguiu?

Sirius narrou toda a saga para ela, e quando terminou ela ostentava uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Você está bem, querida?

- Estou... só um pouco...

Ela correu para o banheiro e vomitou espetacularmente na privada.

- Enjoada.

**

Naquela manhã, Sirius saiu de casa para trabalhar, como fazia todos os dias. Lyra ficou em casa ajeitando as coisas, vendo TV... entediada. Resolveu que iria ver Sirius. Que eles iriam aparecer no restaurante do tal de Juan, e para tanto, ela iria busca-lo no trabalho.

Se trocou, pegou as chaves do carro, e saiu tomando o rumo do trabalho dele. Quando chegou na frente do prédio, faltavam cinco minutos para que Sirius saísse, então ela esperou. Cinco, dez, quinze minutos. Será que Sirius iria fazer hora extra? Mas ele não havia ligado... Ele sempre ligava! Ela procurou o celular na bolsa para verificar possíveis ligações perdidas... Nada, havia deixado o aparelho em casa. Não havia outra alternativa, senão subir até o escritório e avisá-lo. Ela pegou o cartão dele na carteira. Sexto andar, sala 607. Trancou o carro e se dirigiu decidida para o prédio. Subiu de elevador até o sexto andar, onde portas de vidro ostentavam o nome da agência. Ela entrou, estranhando não encontrar ninguém, quando foi surpreendida por um segurança. Literalmente.

- Ai! Meu Deus do Céu!

- Me desculpe, Sra... Mas este espaço é privativo.

- Eu sei... Meu... namorado trabalha aqui. O Sr. Black, conhece?

- Conheço sim...

- Eu vim buscá-lo para jantar, mas como ele estava demorando, resolvi subir para ver se aconteceu alguma coisa... Eu já vou indo, e...

- A sala dele é ali na frente, Srta. Mas não demore, sim?

O homem saiu andando e Lyra dirigiu-se para a direção apontada.

Uma placa de latão indicava:

"_Sala 607 _

_Sirius Órion Black."_

Ela entrou sem bater e parou, pasma com o que via. Sirius, o _seu_ Sirius, estava sentado à sua cadeira, e, à frente dele, estava Micaella Fontenelle, sentada em cima da mesa, com sua mini-saia escandalosa e as pernas abertas. Lyra só percebeu que seus dedos haviam afrouxado quando ouviu sua bolsa batendo no chão.

- Lyra! — Falou Sirius empurrando a garota.

A loirinha virou-se de costas apanhando a bolsa no chão, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, e saiu desabalada, passando pelo segurança, ouvindo a risadinha desdenhosa da moça atrás dela. Chamou o elevador, mas, é claro, ele demorou. Sentiu Sirius a segurando pelo braço.

- Ly, me escute, não é nada do que você está pensando!

Ela desvencilhou o braço dele e o encarou:

- Eu não estou pensando em nada, Black. Vê se me esquece.

E entrou no elevador.

_**_

_Bom, por isso eu não queria escrever ele. Não queria acabar com a felicidade do casal. Mas fazer o que._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews..._

_Agora para esse cap, espero reviews beeem revoltadaz/amarguradas_

_Aí vão as respostas para as reviews do capítulo passado:_

_**Bruna Luiza Black: **__êêÊÊÊÊ Leitora nova! Obrigada pelos elogios Flor, espero seus cometários sempre por aqui^^_

_**Aneenha Black:**__ Agora não tem mais como ignorar... Você já sabe porque o nome é esse... Mas não abandone a fic... nem tudo está perdido!_

_**Mari C.: **__Obrigada pela Sorte! Fui bem em tudo, e a tendinite melhoroou! _

_**Lilla Knap:**__ menino? Menina? Tandandandaaaan ahsuahsuas Eu adorei escrever os dois juntinhos assim... eles são tão... Ai ai!_

_**Luci E. Potter: **__Siiiim, a Lyra herdou o interesse por cozinha de mim... e o fato de ser bióloga tbm hasuhauhs Falando em cozinha, me queimei de um jeito MUITO estúpido agora pouco ¬¬ agsyagsya_

_**Giulia Cavalcanti: **__ela que nunca aparece para betar a fic... ¬¬ Giu, vc anda muito sumida! Cadê você??? Siiim, Ele ama ela! Ou não? Ou o instinto cachorro dele predomina? Descubra nos próximos capítulos de Nove Meseeees....(sidney moreira off)_

_**Yufuu: **__Ahsahsuahs Fernanda é um nome bonito mesmo, mas Amanda é tão mais poético e sonoro! Quanto ao nome de estrela, nessa fic, o sirius não teve contato nenhum com o pai... logo, fail. Eu também adoro a tradição, mas enfim, eu queria que fosse Amanda pronto e acabou. E EU MANDO MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA_

_¬¬' tah._

_Passou._

_Até a próxima pessoa..._

_Próximo capítulo: Le Havre._

_**N/B:**__ Sabia que ia ser algo assim! Hahaha Mas certeza que não é mesmo o que a Lyra está pensando. Nunca é!_

_Devo dizer que achei super fofo o macacão de estrelinhas *.* Fico imaginando o bebê nele! E também que foi engraçada a história dos Nachos. Sirius tem uma tremenda sorte por conseguir nachos assim, do nada!_

_Gostei da mãe da Lyra xD Super irônica! (l)_

_Bom, mana, fico por aqui! Espero o próximo capítulo e as desculpas de Lyra! Huhuhu_

_Beijos!_

**N/B(2): **Heiii, pessoal! Aqui estou eu, Giulia, mas conhecida como: aquela que nunca aparece para betar a fic... Pois adivinhem?

Desta vez apareci!

Pois é, mas a fic já tinha sido betada... Logo, sou beta da beta (inovação no FF surgindo *.*).

Vamos ao capítulo, não sei por que você não queria escrevê-lo Amanda! Particularmente, tenho uma queda por escrever capítulos polêmicos, mas confesso que fiquei com pena dos dois.

Como sua outra beta disse, nunca é o que parece, não é mesmo?

Não é mesmo? *cara de gângster*

Vou terminar por aqui antes que fique grande demais, como muitas sabem, sofro de um mal milenar denominado verborragia...

Amei o capítulo!

Reviews, pessoaal!!!

Obs: Ele ama ela, ele ama ela, ele ama ela...

Obs2: Quer muito um desses.


	6. Le Havre

**Olááá! Tem alguém aí ainda?**

**Gente, mil desculpas pela demora mais do que absurda. Eu tive alguns problemas de família, que afetaram seriamente a minha inspiração, e deu no que deu. Tudo o que eu escrevia me parecia um lixo. O começo desse capítulo foi reescrito pelo menos 5 vezes. Depois as coisas começaram a fluir um pouco mais normalmente, mas eu voltei a empacar pouco depois da metade, até que vi umas fotos de uma viagem que eu fiz e elas me deram a luz. Lá embaixo eu explico.**

**Como forma de compensação, esse capítulo está super comprido, e muito especial. No fim, eu acabei adorando ele.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas, todas, e quero dizer que a fic está na reta final. Depois desse capítulo, só tem mais três e um epílogo, e esses três não devem demorar para vir, visto que eles estão totalmente formados na minha cabeça... Não sei se conseguir deixar isso claro, mas cada capítulo é tipo um Mês da gravidez, logo, agora Lyra está com seis meses.**

**Adoro vocês e vou parar de falar asneiras agora, porque vocês devem estar querendo ver o capítulo. Mais considerações esperam vocês lá embaixo...**

**Capítulo 6: Le Havre**

Lyra nem ao menos percebeu como ela chegou ao carro. Deu a partida com os dedos trêmulos, e dirigiu de volta para casa tão distraidamente que mais tarde ela viria se perguntar quantas barberagens ela havia cometido.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, pegou uma bolsa e começou a jogar roupas desordenadas para dentro dela. Ouviu a porta da sala bater. Sirius havia chegado. Ela fechou a bolsa, fungando com força.

--O que você está fazendo?—perguntou a voz de Sirius. Lyra revirou os olhos com raiva.

--O que parece que eu estou fazendo? Estou indo embora, é claro!

--Lyra, me escute, por favor...

Ela levantou-se com a bolsa na mão e foi até o banheiro apanhar sua escova de dentes. Quando se virou para sair, Sirius estava parado na porta, bloqueando sua passagem.

--Ly, por favor, me escuta, foi ela quem me procurou e...

Os olhos de Lyra se estreitaram tão malignamente que Sirius se calou.

--Eu não quero suas explicações, Black. Agora saia do meu caminho.

Sirius deu um passo para o lado, ainda em choque.

Lyra passou por ele, apanhou o pacote com a ração de Darwin na lavanderia. Em seguida, saiu porta afora, com Darwin trotando em seus calcanhares.

Ela desceu até o andar do estacionamento, jogou as coisas desajeitadamente no banco de trás. Darwin pulou para dentro do carro. Lyra o empurrou para o banco do passageiro, entrou no carro e deu a partida. Tirou o carro da vaga e já estava quase chegando à rampa de acesso à rua, quando sirius surgiu na frente do carro, parecendo transtornado.

--Lyra, me escute! Por favor!

--Saia da frente!

--Não enquanto não me escutar!

--Eu não quero as suas explicações, Black!

--Lyra, por favor! Eu na...

O resto das palavras dele foram abafadas pelo ruído do motor. Lyra acelerava, fazendo o motor roncar alto.

Sirius não se moveu. Lyra acelerou mais um pouco. Sirius não se moveu. Ela tirou o pé da embreagem e o carro disparou na direção de Sirius. Ele tentou saltar para o lado, mas não seria o suficiente, se Lyra não tivesse jogado o carro para o lado oposto e pisado no freio, parando ao lado dele, com os olhos molhados de lágrimas e rancor.

--eu. Não. Quero. Saber. Entendeu?

Em seguida ela acelerou novamente, seguindo seu caminho, deixando Sirius extremamente assustado e chateado para trás.

Lyra tentou clarear a mente e decidir para onde iria. A casa de Lily estava fora de cogitação, pois James sempre estava por lá. Ela só tinha Marlene para recorrer. Estacionou na frente da casa da amiga, tirou a bolsa do carro, e se dirigiu até a porta, com Darwin a seguindo de perto. Tocou a campainha. Pouco depois, Marlene abria a porta, trajando apenas uma camisola branca.

--Lyra? Meu Deus, o que houve com você?—Perguntou ela olhando para o rosto manchado de lágrimas da amiga.

--Posso entrar, Lene?

--Claro!—Marlene parecia um tanto quanto desconcertada. Afastou-se para Lyra entrar.

--Vai me contar o que aconteceu?—perguntou Marlene com um olhar severo.

--Vou. Vou sim... Pode me arranjar um copo d'água?

Nesse momento, um homem alto e louro, aparentando seus trinta e muitos anos, entrou na sala, olhando de Marlene para Lyra.

--Ly... Esse é o meu... Namorado, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, essa é Lyra Bellacqua, minha amiga...

Lucius estendeu a mão para Lyra, sorrindo, e Lyra reparou que o sorriso dele não abrangia os olhos claros. Ela apertou a mão dele e sentiu um arrepio.

--Lene, Eu já vou indo... para não incomodar.—informou o homem.

--Já? Mas...

--Sua amiga parece que precisa da sua ajuda. Vou deixar vocês à sós.

--Certo... Lyra, eu já venho...

Marlene saiu com Lucius, deixando Lyra sozinha na sala. Ela se sentiu mal. Não queria atrapalhar a amiga daquela maneira, mas estava aliviada do tal Lucius ter ido embora. Não gostara nem um pouco dele.

Quando Marlene voltou para dentro de casa, Lyra a encarou:

--Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

--há mais ou menos um mês e meio.

--e você não nos falou nada?

--Bom... não. Lucius gosta de discrição. Estamos esperando nosso relacionamento ficar mais sério.

--Humm—comentou Lyra desconfiada.

--Mas então, vai me falar o que aconteceu com você?

Lyra pôs se a contar tudo para Marlene. Ao fim da narrativa, Esta estava boquiaberta.

--Agora eu não tenho onde ficar... Posso dormir aqui, até conseguir resolver minha vida?—Perguntou a loirinha, com um olhar pidão.

--Certo... Claro que pode, Ly. Sabe o que eu vou fazer agora? Preparar um banho quente pra você. Vou encher a hidro, pra você relaxar bastante. Tenta não pensar naquele cafajeste, ok?

Depois do reconfortante banho de hidro, Marlene ajeitou Lyra em sua cama, e colocou uma xícara de chocolate quente em suas mãos.

--Agora você vai relaxar, e esquecer o que aconteceu neste dia horrível, certo?—Falou Marlene alisando os cabelos da amiga.

--você vai dormir aonde, Lene?

--Essa noite, no sofá, mas amanhã nós vamos buscar um colchão na casa do meu pai.

--Deixa que eu durmo no sofá!

--Ly... Você está com esse barrigão imenso... não vou deixar você dormir no sofá. Quero que você fique bem confortável.

--Obrigada, Lene.

--Que é isso, querida. Que espécie de amiga eu seria se colocasse uma grávida pra dormir o sofá?

Lyra deu um meio sorriso. Lene levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando Lyra sozinha no Quarto.

**

Na Manhã seguinte, Lyra levantou-se cedo, à tempo de ver Marlene saindo para abrir a loja de roupas da família. Lene lhe deixou cópias das chaves de casa e saiu. A loira, um pouco desconfortável por estar sozinha na casa da amiga, tomou café da manhã, esperou até ter certeza de que Sirius havia saído de casa, e então ela dirigiu até o apartamento que até então ela dividia com o _cafajeste_.

Subiu sem problemas, afinal, toda a segurança do condomínio já estava acostumada com ela por ali. Arrumou suas malas o mais rápido que pode, guardando tudo o que era seu. Uma foto dele e de Sirius, que costumava ocupar um lugar na estante estava agora jogada sobre o sofá. Ela pegou o porta retratos e ia joga-lo no chão, deixando os estilhaços para sirius recolher, mas não conseguiu. Lágrimas silenciosas rolaram pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela se perguntava porque tinha tanto azar no amor. Guardou o porta-retratos na bolsa.

Precisou de três viagens para levar tudo o que era seu para o carro, mas logo estava de volta à casa de Marlene. Deixou as malas num canto da sala, onde provavelmente elas não atrapalhariam, e deitou-se no sofá, com Darwin ao seu lado, sem forças para mais nada. Dali a alguns dias, ela viajaria para Le Havre, encontraria sua mãe e sua irmã, e não sabia como iria se explicar. Não sabia o que iria fazer. Estava grávida e sozinha.

**

Sirius gastou boa parte de sua manhã ligando insistentemente no celular de Lyra. Cada vez que Micaella se encontrava com ele, dava um risinho cínico, o que fazia sirius ter vontade de atira-la pela janela. Estava extremamente difícil concentrar-se no seu trabalho, ao passo que ao fim do dia, não havia terminado tudo o que tinha para fazer.

**

Com certeza era isso. Era com aquela vagabunda que Sirius estivera na noite em que ela passara mal. Agora as coisas faziam sentido. A única coisa que não se encaixava, era porque ele havia a iludido tanto, dizendo que a amava, passando todos aqueles momentos maravilhosos com ela. Não fazia o mínimo sentido. Lyra secou mais uma porção de lágrimas teimosas com a manga do suéter. Como ela era tola. Acreditara nele. Se entregara pra ele. Agora estava ali, sozinha, com um filho na barriga e nada mais.

Os dias se passaram, e, embora Lyra ainda se sentisse extremamente mal por dentro, já passava a imagem de uma pessoa mais bem disposta. Marlene, é claro, não se deixava enganar, mas sabia que não adiantava nada ficar forçando ela a falar sobre como estava se sentindo se ela não queria. Lily havia ficado sabendo da briga por Sirius, e foi visitar Lyra na casa de Marlene.

--Não interessa o quanto você o odeie por isso, ele é pai do seu filho, e vocês precisam, pelo menos, se entenderem.

--Estava tudo ótimo, até ele arruinar tudo, Lily.

--Eu sei! Mas você não pode ignorar o pai do seu filho para sempre!

--Lily está certa—concordou Marlene—Você não pode manter o bebê longe dele por isso. Não pode evitá-lo para sempre.

--Escutem—falou Lyra—eu sei que eu não posso, embora a minha vontade seja nunca mais olhar na cara dele, eu sei que não da. Eu só quero... Esperar a ferida cicatrizar um pouco. Só isso. Não vou falar com ele agora. Depois de amanhã eu vou para Le Havre, passarei uns bons vinte dias na casa da minha mãe, e quanto eu voltar, quem sabe, eu resolva olhar na cara dele.

--Quero só ver. não parece nada com a Lyra que eu conheço. Fugindo dos problemas—falou Lily severamente.

--A Lyra que você conhece nunca teve um problema tão grande pra lidar. Por favor Lily, eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer, mas vou fazer n meu tempo, ok?

Lily revirou os olhos.

--Lils, diga pro Sirius que eu preciso das passagens que estão com ele. Vou trocar as duas passagens de terceira classe por uma de primeira.

--Eu não digo nada. Não sou garota de recados. Se quer dizer alguma coisa para o Sirius, diga você mesma.

--Que bela amiga você é, hein?—Falou Lyra olhando feio para Lily.

O mal humor de Lyra no resto do dia foi tão grande, que Lily acabou mandando o recado para Sirius, que disse que entregaria as passagens para ela no aeroporto, no dia da viagem. Lyra não queria fosse desse jeito, mas Lily se recusou o dar qualquer outro recado, visto que o problema "passagens" já havia sido resolvido.

**

Na Sexta feira, Lyra chamou um táxi para leva-la ao aeroporto. Marlene prometeu cuidar de Darwin, para que Lyra viajasse mais tranqüila. Sirius à encontraria no aeroporto dentro de meia hora, o que estava deixando Lyra totalmente nervosa. Ela não falava, ou ao menos olhava para a cara do moreno desde que quase o atropelara no estacionamento. Não queria falar com ele, mas não havia escolha.

Ela sentou-se perto do café onde Sirius disse que a encontraria e esperou. Logo avistou-o no meio da multidão. Os cabelos negros bagunçados. Ligeiramente mais alto que o resto das pessoas. Os olhos cinzentos. Sentiu-se gelar. Tentou não demonstrar o nervoso que sentia. Quando ele se aproximou mais, Lyra pôde ver que ele carregava uma mala preta.

--Pra que a mala?—perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

--Óbvio. Para ir a Le Havre.

--Você não vai.

--Vou sim. Sua mãe me deu uma passagem, lembra? Ela quer conhecer o pai do neto dela.

--Como você é petulante!

--Eu sei. E vou a Lê Havre com você, goste ou não.—Respondeu ele estendendo uma das passagens para ela.

Lyra puxou a passagem da mão dele e deu as costas, furiosa.

--Você devia ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

--eu já te disse que não preciso de explicações. Eu vi o que estava acontecendo, e nada do que disser vai mudar isso.—Ela continuou andando sem olhar para trás. Sirius segurou-a pelo braço.

--Lyra, eu estou lhe pedindo, precisamos conversar e...

--Solte meu braço, ou eu chamo o segurança.

Sirius soltou-a delicadamente.

Só voltaram a se encarar quando sentaram-se juntos na terceira classe.

--Ly, você acha mesmo que eu faria algo assim com você?—perguntou ele exasperado.

--Acho.

Sirius calou-se, magoado. Se era isso que ela achava, seria muito mais difícil convence-la do contrário. Lyra, por sua vez, começava a se perguntar se devia ao menos ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Quem sabe ele realmente estivesse sendo sincero? Ou quem sabe ela estaria se iludindo de novo? Lyra virou-se para o outro lado e fingiu dormir, para poder adiar a decisão de ouvir Sirius ou mandá-lo à merda.

**

A Sr. Cristinne Bellacqua estava segurando uma plaquinha com os dizeres:

_Lyra Bellacqua, namorado e bebê_

Assim que Lyra a avistou, não conteve uma risada. Adiantou-se para abraçar a mãe, largando a mala para trás. Sirius que pegasse.

--Mamãe, porque a plaquinha? Ficou com medo de que eu não a reconhecesse?

--Não, é só que eu sempre quis vir ao aeroporto carregando uma dessas!—Respondeu ela com um olhar sonhador, depois virando-se para Sirius que chegava carregando suas malas e as de Lyra sem muita dificuldade.—E você deve ser o namorado dela... Sirius Black, não é?

--Eu mesmo, Sra. Bellacqua.

--Ah, Lyra, que bom que escolheu direito! Ele é lindo! Pelo menos sei que não tem como meu neto nascer feio...

--Mamãe...—interrompeu uma moça extremamente parecida com Lyra, com uma única diferença de que o seus cabelos eram cortados curtos, um pouco acima dos ombros.—você vai constranger o rapaz. Eu sou Anne Marie, a irmã de Lyra.

--Prazer...—sirius apertou a mãe dela.

--Vamos? O carro está parado em lugar proibido, estou com medo de levar uma multa...—Falou Anne Marie.

--Vamos sim...

As duas Bellacquas mais velhas foram à frente, enquanto Sirius e Lyra ficaram um pouco para trás.

--Olha, isso não me agrada nem um pouco, mas vamos ter que fingir que estamos juntos, se não eu mato a velha do coração—Falou Lyra.

--Claro, Amor—Sirius deu uma piscadela, e, antes que Lyra pudesse falar qualquer coisa saiu andando à frente.

Eles atravessaram a cidade de carro. Sirius reparou como o mar era azul e límpido ali. Logo estavam num bairro afastado, onde predominavam grandes casarões, E ali, numa casa azul que ocupava meio quarteirão, de frente para a praia de areias brancas, Anne Marie estacionou.

A Sra. Bellacqua continuou tagarelando sem parar enquanto eles descarregavam o carro, e enquanto levavam as malas para dentro.

--Queridos, vocês podem ficar na terceira porta à esquerda, lá em cima—falou a Sra. Bellacqua.

--E o Sirius, mamãe?—perguntou Lyra.

--Na terceira porta à esquerda, você não me ouviu?

--Ouvi, mas... Vamos ficar no mesmo quarto?

--Lyra, você já está grávida. O que esperava que eu fizesse? Colocassem vocês em quartos o mais distante possível, para zelar pela sua virgindade? Me poupe, eu não sou tão antiquada assim.

Lyra subiu para o quarto, meio sem acreditar naquilo. Não esperava ter que dividir o quarto com ele. Logo, ele e Anne Marie entraram trazendo as malas. Estava muito calor ali. Lyra começou a se abanar, olhando para a janela, para não ter que encarar Sirius. O calor não estava fazendo bem para ela.

--Meu Deus, está tão calor assim ou eu estou com problemas?—Perguntou ela, e ao fazê-lo, sentiu uma tontura estranha, mas sirius estava ali para ampara-la.

--Sente-se aqui...—Falou ele guiando-a até a cama.—O que você está sentindo?

--Uma tontura... credo!

--Deve ter sido o calor. Sua pressão deve ter caído. Só fique aqui e respire fundo.

Lyra ficou olhando para janela e tomando fôlego. Não queria olhar para Sirius. Não queria que ele tocasse _naquele._ Ainda mais agora que ela se sentia estupidamente vulnerável.

--Desculpe pela minha mãe. Ela ficou assim... Sem um filtro entre o que pensa e fala, depois que meu pai morreu.

--Não precisa se desculpar. Ela é engraçada...

Silêncio.

...

...

--Lyra?

--Diga...

--Eu queria te explicar o que aconteceu naquela...

--Ah! Aí estão vocês!—Falou a Sra. Bellacqua entrando no quarto sorridente.—Vou fazer o jantar, quer me ajudar, Lyra?

--Na verdade, eu queria tirar uma soneca, mamãe. Estou cansada, e esse calor não está me fazendo bem.

--Certo, então.—Ela pareceu decepcionada.—Sirius eu tenho umas emergências masculinas na cozinha... você pode me ajudar?

--Claro—Respondeu sirius levantando-se e imaginando o que seriam emergências masculinas.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Lyra ajeitou-se na cama, adormecendo quase imediatamente. Pouco tempo depois, quando Sirius entrou no quarto após abrir alguns vidros de palmito e azeitona para a Sra. Bellacqua, encontrou-a profundamente adormecida. Sorriu um sorriso meio triste, cheio de saudade dela. Ela estava tão distante... Sirius sentou-se na cama. Queria colar os lábios aos dela... Sabia que se fizesse isso não acordaria, então, suavemente, ele se abaixou e tocou aqueles lábios macios com os seus. Merda. Porque sempre algo tinha que dar errado? Maldita Micaella, Sirius tinha vontade de joga-la pela janela do escritório, mas não sabia se seis andares e uma avenida movimentada seriam castigo suficiente para ela. Lembrou-se de como ela entrou em seu escritório, logo depois que todos haviam saído, trazendo algumas pastas nas mãos. Colocara as pastas sobre a mesa e perguntara porque Sirius não falara mais com ela desde o último Happy hour. Aquele, em que ele desaparecera e Lyra passara mal. Na ocasião, Sirius bebera mais do que devia, e ficara bem _torto._ Micaella fizera de tudo e conseguira arrancar uns beijos dele. Mas foi só. Ele não queria Micaella, queria Lyra, e desde então, ele a evitara. E ela escolhera bem aquela tarde para tentar convence-lo a não fazer isso.

Ela o encarara depois dele responder que não queria nada com ela, e que tinha uma namorada. Ela dera um risinho sardônico, sentara sobre a mesa dele abrira as pernas, dizendo que não era ciumenta. Por alguns segundos, Sirius ficara sem ação, chocado com a atitude dela. Segundos em que Lyra o encontrou, sentado à mesa do escritório com uma mulher de pernas abertas diante de si. Ele podia entender a raiva dela. Podia entender porque ela não queria ouvi-lo. No lugar dela, também não ia querer saber de explicação nenhuma.

Ele esticou-se ao lado dela na cama e adormeceu também.

**

--Mamãe mandou chama-los para o jantar—Soou uma voz, fazendo Lyra despertar. Estava deitada sobre o Peito de Sirius, que parecia também ter acordado agora.

--Certo, Anne. Já vamos.—Ela espreguiçou-se e levantou, evitando encarar Sirius.

Eles jantaram, e, em seguida, sentaram-se todos na varanda do andar de cima, que dava vista para o céu estrelado e o brilho claro das ondas quebrando no mar. Lyra contou a mãe uma história bem ensaiada, sobre côo Lily havia apresentado-a a Sirius, e como eles começaram a namorar alguns meses antes do noivado da ruiva, e como eles se distraíram e ela acabou engravidando. Sirius acrescentava alguns comentários, para dar veracidade à história. Cristine estava muito empolgada, mas Anne Marie tinha um olhar desconfiado. Logo Cristine pediu para que Sirius falasse um pouco sobre si mesmo, e foi o que ele fez, até que a Senhora declarasse que estava exausta e precisava dormir. Ela saiu da varanda, deixando apenas Sirius, Lyra e Anne a olhar o mar. Anne Marie falou sobre a empresa do falecido pai, que agora ela tomava conta, e de como a sociedade européia ainda era antiquada, e que muitos achavam que ela era inadequada para guiar uma empresa, pois era mulher.

Sirius levantou-se para ir ao banheiro.

Anne Marie encarou Lyra com um olhar perspicaz assim que ele saiu.

--E então, vai me contar a verdade, ou não?

--Ah, Anne, é tão complicado!

--Você não sabe quem é o pai e contratou um ator para fingir para gente?

--não!

--então não é tão terrível assim. Desembucha!

Lyra narrou rapidamente a noite do noivado de Lily. Narrou o episódio assustador ocorrido no terceiro mês. Contou sobre morar junto com ele, e se apaixonar e quebrar a cara.

--E então ele vem tentando me explicar o inexplicável, e estamos fingindo estar juntos para a mamãe não enfartar.—finalizou ela.

--E qual foi a explicação dele para o episódio.

--Não sei. Não quis ouvir.

--Você devia ouvi-lo.

--Não comece Anne. Por favor.

Nesse momento, Sirius apareceu na varanda, e Lyra levantou-se, dizendo que ia tomar um banho.

--então eu já vou também, queria—falou ele.

Lyra deu um muxoxo de impaciência e saiu. Estava fervendo de raiva dele de novo.

--o que deu nela?—perguntou ele.

--Eu já sei de tudo, Black—respondeu Anne Marie com frieza. Apesar de achar que a irmã deveria ouvi-lo, não achava que ele estava certo.—Porque fez isso com a minha irmã?

Sirius bufou. Explicou tudo a Anne Marie. Cada detalhe, e como ele estava desesperado para recuperar Lyra.

---Eu juro que eu não sei porque, mas eu acredito em você. E eu não costumo e enganar com as pessoas. Vou tentar ajuda-lo. Fazer Lyra ouvi-lo... Mas eu juro, se você a decepcionar de novo, eu me assegurarei de que você não tenha nenhum outro filho.

Sirius ficou olhando abobalhado para aquela mulher., piscando tolamente. Ela ia _ajudá-lo._ E Então ele passou um longo tempo olhando o mar, antes de se levantar desejando boa noite.

Quando ele chegou ao quarto, Lyra estava colocando cobertores no chão, montando uma espécie de cama.

--pra que isso?—perguntou ele.

--Não acha que eu vou dormir na mesma cama que você, acha? Você dorme aí. Eu durmo aqui.—respondeu ela.

--Nossa. Até parece que se eu deitar do seu lado na cama eu vou te agarrar no meio da noite.—respondeu ele sarcástico, se dirigindo ao banheiro, um tanto quanto irritado.

Quanto ele voltou ao quarto, Lyra fingia que dormia. Ele ignorou-a e deitou-se em sua cama improvisada, e adormeceu.

**

Sirius acordou com menos dor nas costas do que ele imaginara que sentiria. Lyra não estava mais no quarto, mas havia um bilhete sobre o criado mudo:

_Arrume sua 'cama'._

Nada mais que isso. Sirius bufou de novo. Estava começando a se irritar. Arrumou a cama e desceu para tomar café. Encontrou a Sra. Bellacqua ainda sentada à mesa, lendo uma revista com uma xícara de chá na mãos, e uma moça uniformizada cozinhando.

--Bom dia!—Falou sentando-se.

--Bom dia...—A Sra. Bellacqua deu um bocejo.

--Onde está Lyra?—perguntou ele.

--Foi andar na praia com Anne Marie... Disse pra você não se preocupar que ela volta logo.

--Certo—Falou ele apanhando um croissant para comer.

**

--Eu não sei, Lyra, mas acho que você está cometendo um erro. Acho que você devia ouvir a explicação do rapaz...

--Pare de defendê-lo Anne. O que ele fez para comprá-la assim?

--Nada, ele não fez nada. Eu só acho que ele gosta de você. De verdade.

--Problema é dele.

--Lyra, irmãzinha...—Anne Marie bateu na cabeça dela—Pare de ser tão cabeça dura!

--Anne, ele estava com outra mulher. Sentada de pernona aberta na frente dele! Não tem explicação pra isso!

--Tudo tem uma explicaçãê pode não gostar dela, mas tem uma explicação. Você devia ouvi-lo.

--Não.

--ótimo! E o que você pretende fazer? Passar o resto da vida guerreando com o _pai do seu filho_?

--Não. Eu vou... Esquecer tudo. O que passamos juntos e como acabamos. Vou esquecer, e seremos amigos, na medida do possível, pelo bem do nosso filho. Isso.

--Ai, Lyra... você fala como se as coisas fossem simples assim...

--São!—interrompeu Lyra—não quero mais falar nisso Anne. Por favor.

Anne Marie chacoalhou a cabeça mas se calou. As duas fizeram o trajeto de volta pra casa em silêncio.

**

Naquela tarde, todos foram para o centro de Le Havre, porque Cristine queria comprar algumas roupinhas para o neto. Jantaram num bistrô, tudo por conta de Anne Marie, e voltaram para casa. Lyra estava exausta. Seus pés estavam inchados e doloridos, e ela se lembrou de quando Sirius fazia massagem neles. Ela tomou um banho, e depois deitou-se na cama. Sirius logo adentrou o quarto, e a encarou:

--Já vai dormir?

--Estou exausta, Sirius.

--Quer alguma coisa?

--Não, obrigada—ela deu um meio sorriso. Estava na hora de engolir tudo e ser gentil com ele novamente. Como Anne Marie havia dito, não podiam viver em pé de guerra.

--Massagem?—ofereceu ele hesitante.

Lyra retesou-se.

--Não. Mas obrigada, mesmo assim. Você vai sobreviver à tagarelice da minha mãe sem mim?

--com certeza.

--Certo então... Tente não fazer muito barulho quando entrar no quarto.

--Pode deixar.

E Sirius saiu. Desceu as escadas, e encontrou Anne Marie sentada na sala. Sentou-se na outra poltrona.

--Eu falei com ela—disse a loira sem rodeios.

--E?

--Ela disse que vai fingir que nada disso aconteceu e vocês serão amigos.

--Ela ainda não quer me ouvir?

--Não.—Respondeu Anne suspirando.

--Desse jeito eu vou segura-la e gritar a verdade na cara dela. Já estou começando a me irritar.

--Não vai adiantar nada. Eu conheço minha irmã. Ela vai ficar com mais raiva ainda.

Silêncio.

--Ela está muito ferida. Não quer saber de explicações—Continuou Anne.

--Que notícia animadora—Sirius sarcástico.

--Não chega a ser uma má notícia.

--não?

--Não. Se ela está tão ferida assim é porque realmente gosta de você. Se ela não gostasse, Seria só uma questão de orgulho ferido. Duraria alguns dias, mas logo estaria melhor.

--Uhm...

Sirius baixou os olhos e ficou pensativo.

--O que você tem que fazer—falou Anne Marie, numa súbita idéia—É fragiliza-la. Lembra-la do quanto ela gosta de você. E quando ela estiver muito frágil e chorosa, você diz pra ela o que aconteceu.

--Porque isso iria dar certo?

--Porque é assim que aminha irmã é. Enquanto ela estiver com raiva, ela não vai ouvir uma palavra. Você precisa quebrar as defesas dela.

--Certo. Acha mesmo que vai dar certo?—perguntou o moreno inseguro.

--Acho. Mas se não der, ferrou. Ela vai ficar mais irritada ainda.

--Quão encorajadora você é...

--Tem uma idéia melhor?

--Flores?

--Nem pensar—retrucou Anne—flores são órgãos sexuais!

E então ela se levantou e saiu, deixando Sirius perplexo na sala. Sem muita alternativa, ele tentaria o plano de Anne. Silenciosamente, ele subiu para o quarto que ele dividia com Lyra. Entrou de mansinho, tomou um banho, e deitou-se ao lado dela. Imediatamente, ela conchegou o corpo junto ao seu. Sirius inalou o perfume dos cabelos dela, sentindo algo entre uma tranqüilidade cálida e um incômodo latente.

**

Lyra acordou no meio da noite, apertada para fazer xixi. Estava muito sonolenta, mas percebeu que algo não estava certo. Braços, braços fortes a envolviam. Ela virou-se e deu de cara com Sirius, abraçando-a. Ela respirou fundo. Má idéia. O cheiro dele a invadiu. Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. Era melhor levantar dali. Foi até o banheiro, e quando voltou, não sabia o que fazer. Acordar Sirius? Deitar com ele? Ela se decidiu por adiar o momento da bronca dele, e se deixar afundar entre aqueles braços, e fingir que tudo ainda era perfeito.

**

Pela manhã, Sirius sorriu ao constatar que Lyra ainda estava enroscada a ele. Ele levantou-se o mais delicadamente que pode, tomou banho, se trocou, e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Quando havia terminado e estava colocando seu copo na pia, Lyra chegou à cozinha.

--Bom dia!—Falou ela sentando-se. Sirius se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo terno nos lábios, reparando que ela arregalara os olhos de susto.

--Bom dia, meu amor—disse ele quando as bocas se separaram.

Lyra tentou sorrir, falhando miseravelmente. Estava chocada.

--Eu pensei em irmos à praia agora de manhã. O sol está maravilhoso, e nessa época do ano, os golfinhos costumam se exibir... O que acham?—Falou Cristine sorrindo.

--Eu adoraria!—falou Sirius sorrindo—O que você acha, Ly?

--Eu... ahh... Claro, mamãe. Sabe como eu gosto de ver os golfinhos.—Ela sentou-se à mesa, encarando Sirius fixamente, como se indagasse o que ele estava fazendo. Este por sua vez, tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Anne Marie também os olhava risonha, até receber uma careta da irmã mais nova.

Mais tarde, os quatro atravessavam a rua para chegar à praia. Lyra sentou-se na cadeira trazida por Sirius, e passou a observar o mar com seus olhos claros.

--Ah!—exclamou ela com satisfação alguns minutos depois.—Aí estão eles. Estão pescando!

Sirius voltou o olhar para o mar. Conseguia ver manchas cinzas se movendo rapidamente, onde ele julgava muito raso para os golfinhos nadarem. Aparentemente não era. Nadadeiras apareciam em locais diferentes em intervalos alternados.

--Tem pelo menos três—riu Lyra com prazer.

--Como você sabe?—indagou Sirius perplexo.—eles estão embaixo d'água. Não da pra ver eles direito.

--Pelo intervalo entre uma subida e outra. Vem, se entrarmos na água agora... Ah, você vai ver!—Lyra parecia muito empolgada, já se levantando e andando rapidamente na direção da água. Sirius alcançou-a e segurou a mão dela ao que ela não protestou.—Olha, tem um filhote também!

Entraram na água gelada –até demais, na opinião de Sirius –até a cintura. E ficaram parados, um ao lado do outro, observando.

Logo aconteceu o que Lyra esperava. Os golfinhos começaram a por a cabeça para fora da água, a intervalos regulares, e mergulhando novamente.

--Eles estão nos observando—comentou ela—são tão curiosos quanto nós.

Sirius estava achando o momento meio mágico. Golfinhos eram realmente animais muito legais. Eles olhavam para eles, com seus olhinhos negros, e logo mergulhavam. A empolgação de Lyra com aquilo tudo estava divertindo-o. Ela parecia uma criança. Sirius reparou que o filhote olhava mais que todos, chegando a passar mais do que alguns segundos, olhando para eles, com nítida curiosidade, ao que Lyra riu de prazer, e ele mergulhou.

--Se ficarmos aqui parados, eles vão voltar a pescar, e nos usar como uma barreira... Empurram os peixes na nossa direção, e, como os peixes tem medo de nós, voltam, e eles o abocanham. É genial!

Sirius deu uma risadinha. Ainda segurava a mão dela... O pequeno filhote deu um salto para fora da água, a poucos metros deles. Lyra riu mais uma vez.

--O que ele está fazendo?

--Se exibindo!—respondeu ela risonha—brincando com a gente! Ah, eu adoro isso!

Eles assaram quase que a manhã toda observando os golfinhos, que ficavam cada vez mais à vontade. Só voltaram devido às insistências de Cristine de que o sol estava muito forte.

Depois do almoço, sirius sentou-se com Lyra na varanda, conversando sobre a exibição dos golfinhos.

--Sabe o mais legal de tudo?—perguntou ele voltando os olhos cinzentos para ela.

-- O que?

--Sua empolgação. Você fica muito empolgada com eles, é bonitinho!

Lyra riu com gosto.

--Quando eu era mais nova, costumava passar as manhãs na praia, observando eles. Quando nos mudamos para a Inglaterra, eu mal podia esperar pelas férias, pra poder vir pra cá e ficar observando eles. Um dia, eu vi um programa na tevê, sobre uma mulher, que observava os golfinhos e anotava o comportamento deles, e comecei a fazer o mesmo. Eu devia ter uns treze anos. Foi aí que decidi o que eu queria ser.

--E como você acabou dentro de um museu com dinossauros-passarinhos?

--Oportunidades. Surgiu uma boa oportunidade e eu a agarrei.

--Mas você gosta dos dinossauros-passarinhos?

--Claro que sim. Adoro! Mas também é muito bom observar os golfinhos. E você, Sirius? Como decidiu ser publicitário?

--Eu sempre fui muito criativo. Um dia descobri o photoshop, e comecei a brincar nele. Fazendo montagens com filmes e coisas assim. Um dia, eu fiz uma que gostei muito, e quis publicar num site. E naquele dia, eu descobri um outro site, que premiava propagandas de mentira para produtos de verdade, e me acabei de rir com aquilo, e as propagandas eram geniais... e então, eu criei uma conta no site e resolvi que ia fazer aquilo também.

--Uau!—riu Lyra.

--Quando eu comecei a publicar minhas propagandas, vi que as pessoas davam cinco estrelas, quatro estrelas para elas... e comecei a ganhar as premiações do site, então eu vi que era bom naquilo, que gostava de fazer aquilo, e foi o que eu fiz.

Lyra sorriu e olhou para o horizonte.

**

Durante o jantar daquela noite, Anne Marie sugeriu que eles fossem a Paris no dia seguinte, o penúltimo da estadia deles. Lyra, assim que terminou o jantar, foi se deitar, seguida por Sirius. Quando este deitou ao lado dela na cama, ela não protestou, apenas deu as costas para ele. Ele aproveitou a deixa para se encaixar à ela, ficando de conchinha.

--Você quer voltar a dormir no chão, Sirius?

--Não...

--Então comporte-se.

--Olha pra mim—pediu ele.

Lyra se virou. Má idéia. Aqueles olhos cinzentos, tão próximos dela...

--Você é tão linda!

Lyra não respondeu. Havia uma bola em sua garganta que a impedia de falar qualquer coisa. Ela tentou se virar, mas Sirius segurou seu queixo delicadamente.

--Por favor, olha pra mim... Deus, como eu fui te perder?

--Quer mesmo que eu te lembre?—Perguntou ela explodindo em lágrimas.

--Não... eu me lembro. Lyra, você precisa me escutar...

Ela tentou se virar de novo, mas de novo, Sirius a impediu.

--Eu te amo, Lyra, deixa eu me explicar... Volta pra mim!

--Porque você está falando essas coisas! Estava tudo bem já! Eu ia esquecer tudo, e seríamos amigos... Pelo bem dessa criança!

--Porque eu te amo! Eu não quero esquecer nada, não quero ser só seu amigo, Lyra! Eu te amo!

--Então porque você estava com aquela vagabunda, Sirius? Se você me ama, porque deu tão pouca importância para mim?

--Eu não fiz nada... Escute, Ela entrou no escritório e sentou ali, me surpreendeu! Eu nem toquei nela! Não fiz nada, eu juro!

--Não mandou ela sair também!

--Você chegou bem na hora!—respondeu ele exasperado—E eu saí correndo atrás de você! Acredita em mim, eu nunca te trairia, Lyra! Eu te amo!

--Fico me perguntando pra quantas outras garotas você já falou isso...

--Nenhuma, Lyra. Eu nunca amei ninguém, a não ser você. Eu sempre fui desapegado, mas com você, é tudo tão diferente... Eu te amo, e tenho certeza disso...

Lyra levantou-se da cama, com tantas lágrimas nos olhos que nem via aonde ia. Quando chegou à porta, ela olhou para Sirius de novo.

--Não sei se acredito em você—disse ela antes de sair do quarto e descer as escadas para a sala de estar. Ela se largou numa poltrona e ali ficou, sozinha, chorando, completamente perdida, sem saber se acreditava em Sirius ou não.

**

Anne Marie deu de cara com a irmã dormindo na poltrona da sala. Ela tinha profundas olheiras e parecia cansada.

--Ly?—chamou ela—Lyra! Acorde antes que mamãe te veja dormindo aqui!

--Hã? Oi Anne...

--O que aconteceu?

Lyra contou tudo para Anne Marie.

--E agora eu não sei o que fazer—finalizou ela.—quero dizer, ele parecia sincero, mas quais são as chances de eu aparecer no escritório dele no exato segundo em que ele é atacado pela estagiária vagabunda? No exato segundo antes dele reagir?

--Lyra, preste atenção no que está dizendo... Você quer ser tão racional, que está se esquecendo do principal... O que você sente com relação à isso? Você acha que ele está sendo sincero? O que sua intuição diz? Confie um pouco em você. Seres humanos não são tão racionais assim, não tente usar a razão para explicar tudo, porque não vai dar certo... Só, sinta. É isso o que eu tenho a dizer.

--Mas, Anne...

--Ah, se você quer uma explicação racional, você está explodindo de gorda, e não há nenhuma certeza de que você vai voltar ao que era antes da gravidez, e ainda assim, ele está tentando reatar com você. Se ele fosse só um cafajeste estúpido, garanto que você não seria a primeira opção dele no momento.

E Anne Marie saiu pela cozinha. Lyra ficou com cara de quem levara um tapa. Anne Marie lhe dera um choque de realidade.

**

Paris era realmente muito bonita. Sirius nunca estivera lá, e estava aproveitando a cidade, mesmo preocupado com a sua situação com Lyra. Ele segurava a mão dela delicadamente, mas ela estava distante. Era como se realmente, ela só o deixasse segura-la por causa do teatro que eles precisavam fazer para sua mãe.

Lyra estava mais confusa do que nunca. Ela teimava que Sirius a havia decepcionado, mas algo dentro dela gritava para ela acreditar nele.

Eles visitaram, o Arco do Triunfo e Notre-Dame, e então almoçaram num restaurante maravilhoso. A distancia de Lyra incomodava Sirius cada vez mais. Na parte da tarde, Anne Marie sugeriu que Lyra levasse Sirius para ver o Louvre, enquanto ela e a mãe faziam compras. E assim foi. Assim que as duplas se separaram, combinando de se encontrar as nove da noite no mesmo restaurante onde haviam almoçado, Sirius olhou para Lyra.

--Você está bem?

--Estou—respondeu ela suspirando.

--Lyra eu...—mas ele não sabia o que dizer.

--Vamos ao Louvre...—falou ela puxando-o pela rua.

Passaram a tarde andando pelo Louvre, e ainda assim, não conseguiram ver metade do museu. Aos poucos, Lyra foi se tornando menos distante e mais calorosa com ele, e logo eles conversavam, mas nenhum dos dois tocava no assunto "Micaella".

Quando Saíram do Louvre, estava quase anoitecendo, e eles pararam em um café para comer croissants. Em seguida, pegaram um táxi para visitar a Torre Eiffel, que, à essas horas deveria estar acendendo suas luzes.

Quando chegaram à torre, Sirius tomou a mão de Lyra de novo. Eram sete e meia, não havia muitos turistas, pois era baixa temporada. As Luzes da torre estavam acesas. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Sirius decidiu que era hora de agir. Puxou Lyra para um abraço apertado, fazendo algumas pessoas que passavam por ali fazerem "ohhhh". Ele deu um beijo nos lábios dela. Ela não protestou.

--Vamos subir?—perguntou ela.

--Vamos—Ele a puxou em direção a fila dos elevadores. O ar da noite estava um pouco frio, e ele envolveu Lyra com os braços, para aquecê-la enquanto esperavam.

Dentro de Dez minutos, estavam dentro do elevador que levaria à ultima plataforma de observação. Sirius não soltou Lyra durante a subida. Não queria se separar dela. Nem ela dele.

--Eu adoro isso aqui...—murmurou Lyra saindo do elevador para a plataforma, seguida por Sirius. Ele boquiabriu-se. Paris estava toda acesa, e ele viu porque aquela era a Cidade Luz. Aquilo era lindo. Maravilhoso. Lyra aconchegou-se junto à ele, se protegendo do vento forte. Como ela se sentia com relação à Sirius...?

Segura. Aconchegada. Confortável. Amada. E ela o amava também. E no fundo, ela sempre quisera acreditar nele. Ela fechou os olhos.

--Sirius?

--Sim?

--Eu acredito em você...

Sirius sorriu e a beijou com fervor.

--Eu te amo—Murmurou ele junto aos lábios dela.

--Eu também te amo... Senti sua falta—ela respondeu, sentindo lágrimas virem aos olhos.

--Não tanto quanto eu senti à sua—E a beijou de novo.

** Booom... Tenho que contar pra vocês que eles só iam se acertar no capítulo que vem, em Londres, Maaas, resolvi fazer isso por dois motivos: 1º: A Cidade Luz é tuuuuudo de bom, e a torre Eiffel... aiai!**

**2º: Uma espécie de pedido de desculpas pela demora extrema. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da reconciliação, eu fiz com muito carinho ^^**

** Agora, eu disse que explicaria o lance de fotos de viagem e tal... Bom, eu estava empacada com eles em Lê Havre, e não sabia o que fazer. Aí desisti de escrever e fui orkutear. Entrei no orkut da minha amiga e vi as fotos que ela postou de uma vagem que a gente fez com a turma da facul e LUZ! Golfinhos. Ok, eu pesquisei, tem golfinhos na costa francesa, então eu resolvi escrever aquela cena, que aconteceu comigo, sem o Sirius do lado, é claro. Eu amo golfinhos e eles são mágicos, e super curiosos e legais e AHHHH Amo mesmo, então resolvi fazer propagando do lugar. Ilha do Cardoso, em Cananéia, no litoral sul de São Paulo, se tiverem oportunidade, visitem esse lugar. É maravilhoso, e os golfinhos realmente nadam com vocês. Eu fiquei a um metro e meio de um filhotiho muito fofo... Aconselho a todos que tiverem oportunidade, visitem esse lugar. Prontofalei. Ahsuahsuahsuas**

** Enfim, pessoas, Obrigado à todos que comentaram: Bruna Luiza Black, lilla knap, Aneenha Black, Mummys Luci, Giulia Cavalcanti (resolveu tudo, espero que tenha gostado, te devo reviews em Se eu fosse Você =S, Beijoooo!)**

** Respostas nas suas caixinhas de entrada. **

** Pra quem acompanhava, há mil anos atrás, as Fics Irresistível e Vida Louca, Eu voltarei. Achei a senha, vou deletar aquele perfil, e Irresistível já está saindo, reformulada e corrigida. O primeiro capítulo deve coincidir com o último dessa fic ^^**

**Próximo Capítulo: Calmaria**

**Beijoooooooosssss!!!!!!!!**


	7. Calmaria

**Olááá!!!**

**Capítulo novo fresquinho pra vocês!!!**

**Semana que vem, se deus quiser tem outro!!!**

**Respostas pras reviews em suas caixinhas de entrada!**

Capítulo 7: Calmaria

De volta á Londres, Sirius e Lyra foram direto para o apartamento de Sirius, onde dormiram tão enroscados um ao outro quanto era possível. Na manhã seguinte, Sirius foi trabalhar, e Lyra saiu bem cedo, para poder chegar à casa de Marlene antes que esta saísse para abrir à loja.

Lyra bateu à porta da casa da amiga, que a atendeu com os cabelos bagunçados e um olhar sonolento.

– Lyra? O que faz aqui essa hora?

– Vim buscar minhas coisas... Desculpe, achei que você já estaria acordada.

– Que horas são? — Marlene esfregou os olhos.

– Sete e quinze — respondeu Lyra olhando em seu celular.

– Meu Deus, eu já devia estar acordada! Entre

Lyra, não ligue para a minha correria.

Marlene saiu disparada para o banheiro, enquanto Lyra ocupou-se em matar a saudade de Darwin, que pulava em suas pernas.

– Ah, meu amor, a mamãe não pode pegar você no colo... esse barrigão não deixa! — falou ela sentando-se no sofá. Darwin pulou para cima e descansou a cabeça no colo dela. — Darwin, no sofá de Lene não!

– Pode deixar ele Lyra, não tem problema. —f alou Marlene entrando na sala de sutiã e calcinha, trazendo uma blusa de lã nas mãos. — Então, arranjou um lugar para ficar?

– Voltei para a casa de Sirius — falou Lyra.

– Ah, Meu deus! O que aconteceu?

Lyra contou tudo rapidamente enquanto a amiga corria pela casa colocando peças de roupa e penteando os cabelos.

– Ah, eu disse que você devia ouvi-lo... Lyra, desculpe a correria, é que Lucius veio aqui ontem e... bom, eu acabei perdendo a hora hoje.

– Sem problemas, Lene...

– Guardei suas coisas no meu escritório... Vou pegar pra você.

– Não precisa, Lene! Eu pego...

– Não, com esse barrigão aí, nem pensar. Eu pego para você.

Lyra sorriu para a amiga, que logo voltou com as coisas de Lyra, que a ajudou a carregar tudo até o carro.

– Obrigada por tudo, Lene! Se quiser, eu te levo até a loja...

– Ah, não, não precisa. Lucius vai passar me pegar para tomarmos café da manhã. Pedi para uma funcionária abrir a loja hoje...

– Lucius veio aqui ontem à noite?—perguntou Lyra estreitando os olhos — E vem hoje cedo te pegar para um café da manhã?

– É! — falou Marlene sorrindo.

– Porque ele não dormiu aqui?

Ah... Lucius não gosta de muitas intimidades... Estamos indo devagar.

– Marlene... Ele não gosta de muitas intimidades, por isso ele não dorme aqui... Mas ele transa com você... Isso não faz o menor sentido!

– Eu também acho, mas quem entende os homens, não é mesmo?

– Lene... presta atenção Lene. Tem algo errado nessa história!

– Não seja boba, Lyra. Lucius me ama. Eu sei que ama. Ele só é... Tímido.

– Certo então... eu vou indo Lene. Até mais...

Lyra abriu a porta do carro, e Darwin saltou para dentro, ansioso para passear. Ela o empurrou para o banco do passageiro e sentou-se. Arrancou acenando para Marlene, com a história do tal Lucius ainda na cabeça.

**

Sirius criou coragem e bateu à porta do chefe.

– Entre... –falou a voz grave do Sr. Crouch. — Ah, é você, Sr. Black! — falou ele, com os bigodes pretos tremendo — Sente-se!

Sirius sentou-se, sentindo as mãos suadas.

– Gostaria de parabenizá-lo pelo seu excelente trabalho. — Sr. Crouch falou — Sua contratação se mostrou um dos maiores acertos dessa filial.

– Obrigada, Senhor.

– O que o traz aqui? — Perguntou ele colocando uns papéis de lado e encarando Sirius.

– Bom... O senhor sabe que eu vou ser pai... e... Bem, as coisas estão ficando um pouco complicadas. Eu gostaria de pedir... um aumento.

– Não — falou o Sr. Crouch com suavidade. — Um aumento não. Posse lhe oferecer uma promoção. O velho Perkins vai se aposentar. Confesso que eu já havia pensado em você para o cargo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

– Mas como você sabe — continuo Crouch — as responsabilidades aumentam. O Sr. terá que entrar em contato diretamente com os clientes agora. E, literalmente, vender nosso trabalho. Avaliar e melhorar as criação da equipe... essas coisas. É uma grande responsabilidade.

– Certo...

– Vamos fazer assim... Vamos marcar um jantar, e acertaremos todos os detalhes.

– Minha namorada é uma excelente cozinheira, Sr. Crouch... O que acha de... Amanhã à noite, em minha casa?

– Por mim tudo bem! — falou Crouch. — Eu e minha esposa estaremos lá às oito.

Sirius voltou à sua sala e telefonou para a namorada.

– Ly, esteja pronta, porque quando eu chegar, vamos ao mercado...

– Tá... achei que você tivesse feito compras semana passada! A despensa está cheia!

– Eu sei, mas é que meu chefe vai jantar conosco amanhã à noite... — Falou ele pomposo.

– Humm! E à que eu devo esta honra?

– Vamos tratar da minha promoção!

– Jura?

– Juro!

– Ahhh, Sirius, isso é perfeito!

– Eu sei!

– Vou pensar em algo bem especial para cozinhar! Você vai ver!

– Tenho certeza que sim, querida. Até mais tarde, então.

– Até.

– Ei...—chamou Sirius.

– O que?—Lyra perguntou.

– Eu te amo!

– Também te amo, Sirius.

Lyra desligou o telefone sorrindo, em seguida, pegou seu caderninho de receitas e pôs-se a pensar no que cozinharia para o chefe de Sirius. Depois de um longo tempo, ela se decidiu por fazer uma sopa de cebola à parisiense para a entrada, Filé au poivre, o que significava medalhões de filé mignon, temperados com pimenta do reino e regados com vinho, cobertos por um delicioso molho à base de cebola, sansão e tomate; Arroz branco e uma salada verde com tomate seco e mussarela de búfala. Para a sobremesa, creme ao figo e pistache.

Então ela vestiu uma das roupas novas que sua mãe havia lhe dado, já que quase nenhuma das roupas antigas lhe servia mais, e esperou Sirius chegar.

Quando ele chegou, Lyra lhe mostrou as receitas que ela havia pensado em fazer, e Sirius concordou, assim, foram até o mercado juntos. Lyra pareci à beira de um ataque de nervos na hora de escolher o vinho.

– Meu amor — falou Sirius fazendo-a olhar ara ele — O que está acontecendo? Porque você está tão nervosa?

– Seu chefe vai jantar conosco amanhã, você tem noção disso?

– Claro que tenho.

– E se ele não gostar da comida? E se eu errar tanto que ele resolva desistir de te promover? Eu posso arruinar tudo e...

– Mas não vai. Fica calma. Lembra do jantar com os Potter? Lembra como você ficou nervosa também? E como deu tudo certo? Querida, a sua comida é excelente. Não tem como não gostarem.

– E se não gostarem de mim? — perguntou ela chorosa.

– Você é adorável. É impossível não gostar de você! — falou ele docemente. Lyra pareceu se acalmar. Sirius escolheu um vinho e eles foram para o caixa.

**

Lyra passou o dia tentando deixar tudo perfeito. Arrumou a casa, ligou para Norah para contar, e esta gentilmente se ofereceu para levar um jogo de pratos e outro de taças, pois sabia que Sirius só tinha coisas feias nos armários. Lyra deu banho em Darwin e passou perfume nele, deixando-o de mal-humor por algumas horas. Estava começando a arrumar as coisas para preparar o jantar quando Norah chegou. O porteiro estava junto dela, carregando uma grande caixa de papelão, enquanto ela própria, trazia outra. Taças, copos, pratos, talheres e uma bela toalha de mesa. Essa foi a contribuição de Norah. Ela também trouxe um presente para o "neto". Um macacão verde folha, de veludo, maravilhoso. Lyra guardou-o na mala onde ela estava guardando as outras roupinhas do bebê. Norah se despediu dela, desejou boa sorte no jantar e saiu. Lyra estava quase terminando tudo quando Sirius chegou, cumprimentou-a com um beijo nos lábios e foi tomar banho. Assim que ele voltou à cozinha, vestido jeans escuros e uma camisa preta, Lyra foi tomar seu banho. Ela voltou à cozinha usando o vestido que ele lhe dera e sandálias baixas, pois seus pezinhos não agüentavam mais usar salto alto. Sirius à ajudou a arrumar a mesa, e logo que estava tudo pronto, os Crouch chegaram.

Bartolomeu Crouch era um senhor de meia idade. Suas roupas eram impecáveis, os cabelos bem penteados, e seu bigode fino parecia ter sido desenhado à mão. Sua esposa era uma senhora de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que pareciam trazer algum tipo de tristeza. Sirius cumprimentou-os e apresentou Lyra. A Sra. Crouch imediatamente sorriu ao ver o barrigão de sete meses de Lyra, e pôs-se a perguntar coisas sobre o bebê.

– Se Bartô tivesse me contado — disse ela — eu teria trazido um presente para o seu bebê. Mas vou mandar algo por Bartô, pode deixar, querida.

– Que é isso, não precisa se incomodar, Sra. Crouch.

Enquanto isso, Sirius e Crouch discutiam sobre o novo cargo. Bartolomeu falou sobre todas as novas responsabilidades, e se Sirius achava que daria conta. Logo, Lyra serviu o jantar e a conversa se tornou mais descontraída. Os Crouch elogiaram muito o jantar, ao passo que, quando Lyra serviu a sobremesa, os Crouch estavam sonolentos e satisfeitos com a excelente refeição. Ao fim da noite, o cargo era de Sirius, o que significava o dobro de dinheiro. Os Crouch se foram, deixando Sirius e Lyra extremamente satisfeitos.

**

No fim de semana, Sirius levou Lyra para almoçar fora e comprar mais coisas para o bebê. Compraram algumas roupinhas, mas Lyra insistiu em voltar para casa, pois seus pés estavam doendo. Assim que ela abriu a porta do apartamento, quase desmaiou. Sentadas na sala, com uma pilha de presentes, estavam Lily, Marlene, Anne Marie, Sua mãe, suas primas Louise e Claire, Norah Potter, Stacy, que era sua estagiária no museu, e mais quatro amigas dos tempos de faculdade, Aninia, Fernanda, Lucy e Giulia.

Lily aproximou-se dela com uma faixa tipo de miss, feita com papel higiênico:

– Bem vinda ao seu chá e bebê! — Falou ela, passando a faixa pelo pescoço da amiga. — de agora em diante, você é Lisandra, a miss mamãe.

– Você sabia disso? — perguntou ela para Sirius, rindo.

– Claro que sim. Foi idéia de Lily e Marlene. Elas organizaram tudo. Eu só entreguei as chaves. Bom, garotas, aproveitem!

– James está esperando você com um engradado de cervejas, Sirius. Disse para você levar o kit de poker. — falou Lily sorrindo.

– Ah! Maravilha! — Sirius entrou rapidamente no apartamento, apenas para pegar o estojo em que guardava o baralho e as fichas de poker.

Assim que ele saiu, teve início a brincadeira. Lyra tinha que adivinhas quem havia dado cada presente, de olhos vendados, e cada vez que errava, as meninas lhe aplicavam um castigo. Quando ela pegou um envelope, completamente pintada com batom vermelho e descabelada, ela disse:

– Um envelope? Pelo pão-durismo, esse presente é de Marlene.

– Errou — falou Marlene. — Mas é bom saber que é assim que você pensa! — completou a morena rindo.

Lyra tirou a venda dos olhos e abriu um envelope. Dentro havia uma foto de um dormitório branco. Aquele que ela havia visto na loja...

– Que...?

– Esse é meu e de sua mãe — falou Norah. — Virão montar aqui na segunda feira.

– O que?

– Isso mesmo, querida. Liguei para Sirius e perguntei o que estava faltando. Depois eu e Norah o obrigamos a nos mostrar qual dormitório você queria.

– Ah, meu Deus... Obrigada! — Falou Lyra com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Sorveteee! — Gritou Marlene, ao que todas se serviram de enormes quantidades de sorvete de chocolate.

Ao fim do dia, o bebê tinha muitas roupinhas, mamadeiras, um mordedor, um carrinho (presente de Anne Marie) e um quarto. Lyra estava exausta e feliz quando se deitou ao lado de Sirius.

– Gostou da surpresa?

– Adorei...

– Que bom. Sua mãe quase me bateu quando eu disse que daríamos um jeito de comprar o dormitório. Disse que ela queria dar de presente. E Norah também.

– Foi maravilhoso... Eu estava pensando... Podíamos decorar o quarto com ovelhas...

– Porque ovelhas?

– Porque o primeiro presente do bebê foi uma ovelha, não se lembra?

– Claro que me lembro — falou Sirius sorrindo.

– Ovelhinhas de papel Marche na parede...

– Sim... Gostei da idéia... Vai ficar Lindo...

– Com certeza...

**

Na tarde de segunda feira, dois homens trouxeram o dormitório e o instalaram no quarto que antes servia de escritório. No dia anterior, Sirius deu a escrivaninha para um dos faxineiros do prédio, que a colocaria no quarto de seu filho e as estantes de livros foram acomodadas no quarto dele e de Lyra. O cômodo foi limpo, e o dormitório instalado perfeitamente. Quando Sirius chegou do trabalho, os montadores estavam saindo de sua casa. Lyra usava uma calça de moletom e uma de suas camisetas, com um lenço amarrado nos cabelos, e estava empolgadíssima:

– Sirius, vem ver que lindo ficou o quartinho do nosso bebê!

Ela puxou Sirius até o quarto do bebê. Realmente, estava lindo. O berço, um pequeno guarda roupa, um trocador e uma poltrona para amamentar, tudo branco. Eles se sentaram juntos no chão do quarto, olhando tudo, e conversaram sobre onde eles levariam o bebê, que escolas freqüentaria, o que ele aprenderia... Sonhando com o futuro da criança.

**

A Sra. Bellacqua estava se hospedando num hotel da cidade, e visitava a filha todos os dias, ajudava-a a comprar as coisas que faltavam, e logo, as duas prepararam uma mala com as coisas da maternidade, roupinhas, fraldas, mamadeiras, cobertores, uma escova de cabelos bem macia, especial para bebês, e duas camisolas que Lyra deveria usar no hospital. Por insistência de Sirius, cada vez que Lyra saía de casa, que fosse para ir rapidamente até o mercado, deveria carregar junto a mala com as coisas do bebê.

– Nunca se sabe quando você vai entrar em trabalho de parto, a bolsa vai estourar ou sei lá mais o que! — insistia ele, o que fazia Lyra rir.

No último final de semana do mês, a Sra. Bellacqua teve de voltar à França:

– É aquele evento que eles fazem todos os anos, para homenagear seu pai — Explicou ela à filha. — Eu disse que não iria, mas Anne Marie insistiu que minha presença é necessária. Eu queria ficar aqui para ajuda-la com tudo isso...

– Você já ajudou bastante mamãe. E além do mais, eu estou perfeitamente bem. Fique em casa, e descanse um pouco...

– Eu volto, viu? — falou ela sorrindo. — Vou passar o último mês de gravidez com você, para tomar conta e garantir que você não faça nenhuma besteira.

Naquela tarde, Lyra levou sua mãe até o aeroporto, e se despediu dela. Quando voltava para casa, recebeu uma ligação de Marlene, que estava muito chorosa.

– Você e Lily podem vir aqui em casa?

– Você não está na loja?

– Não fui hoje... Lyra, vem aqui em casa, por favor!

– Certo... Vou só avisar o Sirius, daqui a pouco eu estou aí.

– Obrigada...

– Marlene?

– O que?

– Acalme-se!

– Tá...

Lyra avisou Sirius e foi para a casa de Marlene. Chegou junto com Lily, que parecia estar entendendo tanto quanto ela.

– Você sabe o que deu na Lene? — perguntou a ruiva.

– Não, mas imagino.

– O que? — perguntou Lily apertando a campainha.

– Ela tava com um namorado meio suspeito... Ela não te contou?

– Não...

Nesse momento as duas pararam de falar, pois Marlene atendeu a porta. Os olhos vermelhos, cabelo desgrenhado, e ainda de pijama.

– Entrem, meninas — falou ela com a voz pastosa.

Havia uma garrafa de vinho pela metade no chão da sala, e um grande pote de sorvete no sofá.

Lyra acomodou-se no sofá o mais confortavelmente que pôde. Ultimamente, nada era confortável graças ao barrigão. Lily olhou Marlene com o conhecido olhar severo.

– Vai nos contar o que está havendo?

– Bom... — falou Marlene tentando fazer com que sua voz parecesse um pouco menos chorosa — Eu estava namorando um cara... O Lucius... Lyra o conheceu quando estava aqui. Bem... Ele era um amor de pessoa, muito gentil, mas tinha suas manias... Nunca dormia aqui, dizia que não queria apressar as coisas... Lyra questionou, disse que não fazia sentido... E eu comecei a desconfiar. Um dia ele estava aqui em casa, no banho, e o celular dele tocou... Eu atendi... Era uma mulher chamada Nar... Nar... — Marlene caiu no choro. Lily a abraçou, e Lyra teria feito o mesmo se levantar não fosse tão complicado. Enquanto Lyra ainda lutava para levantar, Marlene recuperou a coragem e continuou:

– Uma mulher chamada Narcisa. Ela me perguntou onde estava o marido dela. Eu perguntei quem,e ela disse "Meu marido Lucius!"... Eu entrei em pânico. Falei que ele estava ocupado, e ela me mandou dizer pra ele que Draco precisava de um remédio qualquer da farmácia... Quando ele saiu do banheiro, eu dei o recado e mandei ele embora... E agora eu não tenho muita idéia do que fazer... Quero dizer... agora eu sou uma destruidora de lares! Eu estava saindo com um homem casado! Meu Deus, que espécie de mulher eu sou?

– Ingênua. — falou Lyra. – Seu único erro foi acreditar num idiota.

– Exatamente — Confirmou Lily. — Sempre desconfie.

Marlene levou a garrafa de vinho à boca e tomou um longo gole.

– Ah, qual é, Marlene! Você vai ficar se embebedando que nem uma louca aqui! Pare com isso! — Repreendeu Lily. — Se é pra tomar um porre, que seja de sorvete!

As três tomaram todo o sorvete que havia na casa de Marlene, que chorou e reclamou até estar se sentindo muito melhor. No fim da noite, ficou combinado que no sábado, Lily iria leva-las até a loja onde seriam feitos os vestidos de dama de honra, já que o casamento seria dali a três semanas. Marlene já havia tirado as medidas, e seu vestido já deveria estar pronto, mas Lyra, devido à gravidez, deixara para fazer o vestido no último momento.

**

No sábado, Lily passou na casa de Lyra logo depois do almoço, e, em seguida, elas pegaram Marlene, que já estava bem melhor, e à procura de outro namorado. No atelier do estilista, Lily apresentou Lyra à um moço bem novo, chamado Leonard, que era o estilista responsável tanto pelo vestido dela quanto o das damas de honra. O vestido de noiva de Lily era lindo, estava quase pronto, faltando apelas alguns ajustes na barra. Terminados os ajustes, Lily mostrou para Lyra o pano que ela havia escolhido para fazer os vestidos das damas de honra. O tecido lembrava um cetim, só que mais pesado, de um tom quase dourado...

– A decoração do salão será feita em rosas brancas e trigo. Por isso escolhi esse pano para o vestido de vocês... E esses arranjos para os cabelos — Ela mostrou um arranjo delicado, feito em fios dourados, com pequenos brilhantes. — Vocês vão ficar lindas!

– Desse tamanho? — Perguntou Lyra apontando para a própria barriga — Duvido muito!

– Que é isso, querida! — interrompeu Leonard, abanando as mãos de um jeito engraçado. — Você vai ficar perfeita! Tenho certeza! Venha aqui e deixe o Leonard cuidar de você!

Ele mediu Lyra várias vezes, tomando nota de tudo.

– Bom, como com certeza você vai estar maior no dia do casamento, vamos fazer o vestido alguns centímetros mais largo, e...

Nesse momento, inesperadamente, Lyra caiu no choro:

– Eu estou horrível! Gorda, imensa!

Lily, Marlene e Leonard gastaram Saliva tentando convence-la do contrário, mas Lyra parecia surda.

– Vou arruinar tudo, porque estou imensa! Não vou poder usar um sapato de salto porque meus pés estão inchados e horríveis! Sabe Deus que tamanho eu vou estar no dia! Estou cada vez mais inchada e gorda e ridícula e horrível! Lily, se você quiser desistir de me ter como madrinha, eu vou entender! Juro que vou!

– Eu vou desistir de te escutar, isso sim! Pelo amor de Deus! Leonard, você já terminou com ela?

– Já...

– Então eu vou ligar para o namorado dela vir buscá-la. Vamos ver se ele consegue acalma-la.

Lily ligou para Sirius, enquanto Marlene e Leonard tentavam acalmá-la, ainda sem sucesso.

– Sirius vai me largar! Quem ia querer ficar com uma gorda como eu? — E soluçava amargamente.

Lily dava palmadinhas no ombro da amiga, que ainda chorava inconsolavelmente quando Sirius chegou:

– Venha, Lyra... — falou ele com carinho — Vamos, querida, vamos para casa...

Lyra escondeu o rosto inchado no ombro dele.

– Vamos, não chore, meu bem... — Falava Sirius guiando-a até o carro. Ele abriu a porta para ela, que se sentou, ainda chorosa.

– Porque você está assim? — perguntou ele enquanto dirigia de volta para casa.

– Porque eu estou gorda e feia!

– Você está grávida! Não está gorda nem feia! Está linda como sempre... e grávida.

– Você vai me largar.

– Porque eu faria uma coisa dessas?

– Porque eu estou gorda.

– Não está gorda... Logo você vai ter o nenê, e vai voltar ao que era antes. Você vai ver.

– E se eu não voltar?

– Bom, aí então você será gorda!

– E você vai me largar?

– Lyra, eu te amo. Não vou te largar por nada!

**

**N/B: **O Sirius é extremamente paciente... Quem diria? Continuo querendo um desses pra mim, mas as coisas por aqui estão complicadas, falta de homem decente é uma coisa séria. Enfim, o capítulo tá lindo viu? E não somente porque meu nome aparece *momento Black*... xD

Um último comentário: Lucius? Eca. A Lene consegue coisa melhor.

Beijos!

Giulia. (haha, agora o nome aparece duas vezes por aqui... parei.)

**Ahsahsuahushaush**

**Giulia, Fernanda, Lucy e Aninia são minhas queridas amigas (e família) no fanfiction. Não resisti, tive que fazer essa homenagem singela...**

**Amo vocês meninas.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Casamento**


	8. Casamento

_Oi Galerê!_

_Tem alguém aí ainda?_

_Hehe..._

_Pessoal, mil perdões pela demora, mas não teve jeito. Meu semestre da faculdade foi o demônio. MESMO. Mas, segundo os veteranos o pior já passou... _

_O capítulo está fresquinho e caprichado, como tentativa para compensar a demora, embora eu saiba que isso não é muita coisa..._

_Booom, depois desse só tem mais um e o epílogo..._

_Ohhhhh_

_Ta acabando!_

_O fim está chegando..._

_Bom, pessoal, espero que gostem, eu caprichei MEEEESMO..._

_Agradecimentos à Yuufu, Luci E. Mummys Potter, lilla knap, M Bennet, Caroline Evans Potter, Mila Pin e, EricaOliveira, que comentaram..._

_As respostas das reviews vão aparecer nas suas caixinhas de entrada provavelmente amanhã._

_Esse Capítulo é dedicado à Mummys, que está acrescentando mais um membro à nossa Linda Família._

**Capítulo Oito: Casamento**

Lyra levantou-se bem cedo naquela manhã e foi caminhar com Darwin. Voltou trazendo rosquinhas açucaradas e acordou Sirius com um beijo suave nos lábios.

-Bom dia!—falou ela com suavidade.

-Bom dia!—Sirius falou sentando-se e aceitando uma rosquinha que Lyra lhe oferecia—Parece que estamos de bom humor hoje!

-Sim, estamos! Que horas é a sua reunião hoje?

-Às Dez. Ainda bem que consegui adiantar todo o material para a apresentação ontem à noite. Me sobrou tempo para dormir e aproveitar a minha namorada... Porque acordou tão cedo?

-O bebê não para de se mexer um segundo! Não consegui mais dormir!

-Vem aqui comigo...

Lyra ajeitou-se ao lado de Sirius na cama e pegou uma rosquinha para comer também. Ele acariciou a barriga dela delicadamente. O bebê imediatamente chutou.

-Ei! Eu senti!

-Eu também!-Falou Lyra rindo.

Sirius encostou o rosto na barriga dela e ficou sentindo o bebê se mexer.

Naquela tarde, Lyra recebeu uma ligação de Lily, convidando-a para a despedida de solteira, numa boate gay. Seria na noite seguinte, mesma noite da despedida de James, num cassino. Como fazia tempo que Lyra não saía, estava ansiosíssima para a noite na balada.

Na quarta à noite, trajando um vestido solto marrom e sandálias baixas, Lyra se sentou na sala, esperando as amigas. Sirius havia acabado de sair, também muito empolgado com a noite no cassino, e deixando milhões de avisos para Lyra tomar cuidado.

Lily apareceu maravilhosa num vestido vermelho, e Marlene usava uma saia lápis, e uma blusa verde. As três entraram no carro de Lily dando risadinhas e seguiram para a festa.

O Lugar era maravilhoso. Já de fora dava para notar que a noite ia ser sensacional. As paredes brancas eram iluminadas por holofotes roxos e verdes alternados, e as portas de inox escovado se abriam convidativas. Os tipos na fila eram os mais variados, e já dava para ouvir a música animada que tocava lá dentro.

-Olha, Lils, o lugar realmente parece sensacional, mas eu ainda acho que nós devíamos ir à uma boate normal...—reclamava Marlene quando as três entraram na fila.

-Porque?—perguntou Lyra—sinta o clima! Esse lugar é ótimo, vamos poder dançar sem sermos importunadas!

-Acontece, meu bem, que eu QUERO ser importunada! Não é porque vocês já estão amarradinhas e felizes que vão esquecer de mim! Sem falar que é deprimente... Olhem quanto homem L-I-N-D-O! E da fruta que eu gosto eles chupam até o caroço... diria que a concorrência é desleal!

-Pare de drama Marlene!—Falou Lily—Você não consegue se divertir sem pensar em homem não?

-Sabe que eu nunca tentei, Lily?

Lyra desatou a rir, quando um rapaz alto de cabelos claros se aproximou delas:

-Com licença, Senhorita—falou ele dirigindo-se à Lyra com extrema educação—A Srta. não gostaria de entrar? Gestantes não devem pegar fila!

-Ah! Obrigada, mas eu estou bem! Vou esperar com as minhas amigas! É que é a despedida de solteira da Lily—ela indicou a ruiva, que sorriu—E não quero me perder delas...

-Ah! Adoooooro despedidas de solteira! Agora faço questão que as três entrem... Vamos, eu sou funcionário da casa, me acompanhem, por favor... Vou fazer uns drinks maravilhosos para vocês! Para você sem ácool é claaro!—acrescentou ele sorrindo para Lyra.—Meu nome é Jacob Simmons, e vocês são?

-Lyra Bellacqua, Lily Evans-quase-Potter e Marlene McKinnon—Falou Marlene apontando as amigas enquanto falava.

As três seguiram o rapaz para dentro da boate e se sentaram diante do balcão, onde ele pediu para elas esperarem. Pouco depois ele voltou, com uma regata prateada brilhante e uma máscara no rosto. Começou a fazer drinks e malabares, distraindo as garotas.

Depois elas se despediram dele, que havia sido tão simpático e foram para a pista de dança. Lyra chamava muita atenção, dançando com seu barrigão. Quando ela se cansou, sentou-se em um dos pufes roxos que haviam espalhados pelo local, vários dos quais estavam ocupados por casais animadéééérrimos.

Alguns dos rapazes que estavam próximos à elas na fila a seguiram, e logo ela contava animadamente a história de sua gravidez.

-Menina! Isso daria um filme!—comentou um homem loiro, chamado John.

-Com certeza!—respondeu uma garota com piercings espalhados pelo rosto e cabelos verdes—você tem muita coragem, minha amiga! Espero que de tudo certo para você!

-Eu vou indo para o bar... Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa, querida?—perguntou John sorrindo.

-Uma água, se não for incômodo, John...

-Certo, já venho! Se recupere para nós voltarmos para a pista!

Depois de dançarem até se acabarem, as três foram para a casa de Lily, onde se deitaram no quarto com algumas caixas de bombons e colocaram as fofocas em dia.

-Bom, meninas, minha querida sogra Norah me deu de presente o "dia da noiva" num SPA... Para mim, minha mãe, ela e... minhas madrinhas!

-Você ta brincando!—falou Marlene boquiabrindo-se.

-Não estou nãão!—Lily sorriu.—Vou passar pegar vocês no sábado bem cedo, e iremos passar um belo dia relaxando e ficando maravilhosas para o meu casamento!

-Lily, isso é genial—comentou Lyra sorrindo radiante.—Estou mesmo precisando de uma boa massagem... Essa barriga está me matando!—falou ela enquanto se deitava na cama, e adormecia quase imediatamente, deixando Lily e Marlene a fofocarem sozinhas.

Quando o despertador tocou na manhã de sábado, Lyra virou-se procurando Sirius e não o encontrou. Lentamente ela se levantou e vestiu um robe dele, pois os seus já não serviam mais, e foi para a cozinha.

Ao passar pela sala viu Sirius dormindo no sofá. Seus olhos marejaram de lágrimas. Ela continuou o trajeto para a cozinha e pôs se a preparar seu café da manhã batendo panelas com força, propositalmente na cozinha.

-Posso saber o porque da festa da panela?—Falou Sirius encostando-se no batente da porta e encarando as costas da namorada.

-Nada.—Respondeu ela com uma fungada forte.

-Nada mesmo?

-Nada.

-Que hora a Lils vai passar aqui?

-Tanto faz.

-Como assim tanto faz?

-tanto faz. Eu não vou mesmo!

-Porque não vai? Meu bem, você estava tão animada pra ir, o que aconteceu?

-Não adianta eu ir. Estou gorda e horrorosa... Não adianta quantas horas eu passe naquela porcaria de Spa, vou continuar gorda e horrorosa. Eu não vou.

Sirius abraçou-a por trás.

-Meu amor! Você está linda! Achei que já tinha superado isso!

-Se eu estou linda, porque você está me evitando?—perguntou ela retirando os braços dela de sua cintura.

-Te evitando?

-É! Dormindo no sofá!

Sirius desatou a rir, fazendo com que Lyra apanhasse um pano de prato e batesse nele com força.

-Ai! Para com isso!—falou ele—não seja boba! Eu só dormi no sofá pra você ficar mais confortável! Estava se mexendo muito ontem de madrugada... parecia que não encontrava uma boa posição para dormir! Então eu fui dormir no sofá, para te dar mais espaço!

-Verdade?

-Claro que é! Imagino o quão difícil isso deve esta sendo pra você, meu amor...—falou ele alisando a barriga dela—Agora vá se arrumar para sair com as meninas.

Quando o interfone tocou e o porteiro anunciou que a Srta. Evans estava esperando-a Lyra pegou o cabide em que estava seu vestido, enquanto Sirius levava a caixa com sapatos e a bolsa da namorada, e eles desceram encontrar Lily na entrada do condomínio.

-Oi, Six!—Cumprimentou a ruivinha sorrindo.

-Como vai, noivinha?—perguntou ele.—Nervosa?

-Ah, claro que estou...

-Relaxe! Aproveitem o Spa garotas...—Ele puxou Lyra para si—Fique bem Lindona pra mim hein?

-Pode deixar!—Ela beijou os lábios do namorado e entrou no carro.

Sirius ficou observando o carro sair. Em seguida subiu de volta para o apartamento, alimentou Darwin e se vestiu para sair.

Ao Fim do Dia Lyra se sentia outra pessoa. Ela e Marlene estavam sentadas no hall, já prontas, esperando Lily aparecer para se dirigirem ao salão onde seria a cerimônia. A mãe de James, Norah Potter já havia saído, enquanto a Sra Evans estava junto da filha. Quando Lily saiu, segurando o braço da mãe, Lyra e Marlene perderam o fôlego.

-Você está linda!—disse Lyra sorrindo.

-Perfeita!—Boquiabriu-se Marlene.

O vestido de noiva de Lily era de um pano branco que tinha um leve brilho. Era bem justo no corpo, e a saia se abria a partir dos quadris. Pelo corpete havia bordados prateados, atrás havia uma cauda que podia ser removida. Os cabelos ruivos de Lily estavam presos num coque alto, com algumas mechas soltas e uma graciosa coroa com brilhantes prateados. A maquiagem dela era suave, e exaltava toda a beleza da ruiva, que parecia brilhar de felicidade.

-Obrigada garotas. Mamãe, onde está a chave?

-Aqui meu bem—Falou a Sra. Evans, que parecia realmente muito feliz.

Lily entregou as chaves do carro para Lyra.

-Vão indo na frente e preparem-se para entrar. Logo eu estarei lá... Vou só... me acalmar um pouco...—Falou a ruiva.

-Certo.—respondeu Lyra.—Relaxe, Lils, você está magnífica.

Lyra foi dirigindo até o salão, com Marlene tagarelando sobre como era fácil arranjar um namorado em festas de casamento. Assim que estacionou ela avistou Sirius, esperando-a na escadaria do salão. Ela e Marlene dirigiram-se para onde ele estava.

-Uáu! Que lindas!—Falou Sirius sorrindo.

Lyra o beijou nos lábios e o abraçou perguntando:

-Onde está James?

-La dentro... com cara de quem vai vomitar à qualquer momento...

Nesse momento, um rapaz de cabelos claros se aproximou do grupo. Assim como Sirius, ele trajava um terno preto, com uma gravada de cetim creme, indicando que ele era um dos padrinhos.

-Ah! Lyra, Marlene, deixe-me apresentá-las ao Remus... Ele estudou comigo e com o James, mas nos últimos tempos esteve nos Estados Unidos fazendo o Doutorado dele...

-Remus Lupin—Falou o rapaz cumprimentando Lyra e depois Marlene, que o olhava com muito interesse. Nesse momento, Norah Potter veio de dentro do Salão, parecendo muito ataranada:

-A Sra. Evans acabou de me ligar, disse que elas estão saindo do Spa, portanto, Padrinhos e Madrinhas, preparem para entrar no salão assim que a mãe de Liy estiver na plataforma!

Ela voltou para a plataforma onde estava James. O pai de Lily aguardava próximo à porta do salão. Sirius e Remus se posicionaram em fila, com Lyra e Marlene à direita.

Logo a Limusine preta estacionou em frente ao Salão. A Sra. Evans Saiu do carro e se dirigiu para a plataforma, ao mesmo tempo em que o Sr. Evans ia em direção ao carro, para acompanhar a fila.

Começou a tocar uma melodia de Johan Sebastian Bach, e os dois padrinhos e duas madrinhas andaram em direção à plataforma.

James parecia realmente muito nervoso, e Sirius piscou para ele. As duas filas se dividiram, com padrinhos se posicionando do lado esquerdo, próximos ao noivo, e madrinhas do lado direito.

Pouco depois, após alguns minutos de suspense, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e Lily apareceu na porta do salão, maravilhosa. Ela olhava fixamente para James sorrindo, e este por sua vez só parecia ter olhos para a futura esposa.

O Sr. Evans cumprimentou James e lhe entregou a filha. James beijou Lily na testa e segurou sua mão, parando de frente para o juiz de paz.

Sirius piscou para Lyra, que estava do outro lado da plataforma.

-Boa noite, Senhoras e Senhores, parentes e amigos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de James Potter e Lily Evans...

"Amar é querer estar preso ao lado de quem se ama por livre vontade. Querer mais do que uma aventura, mais do que um momento de prazer."

-O dia de hoje se reveste de importância e esplendor, Pois quis Deus e o Destino que este fosse o dia em que testemunharíamos a união dos corações destes dois jovens diante de nós.

-James e Lily, a vida é uma caminhada, e essa caminhada é formada de pequenas frações de tempo a que chamamos de momento. Agora, o que determina como será nossa caminhada é a maneira como vivemos cada momento e as escolhas que fazemos no dia-a-dia.  
-Hoje vocês optam por fazer esta caminhada juntos e participar ou comungar, dividir, repartir seus momentos mutuamente, tanto os momentos bons como os ruins.  
Escolher caminhar junto de quem se ama, e dividir cada momento é mais que uma formalidade, é mais que uma cerimônia religiosa como esta; é mais que assinar um contrato alguns papéis. Viver com alguém que se quer bem é construir um estilo de vida a dois, é viver em "conjugalidade" do latim conjunctio – conjunção; união; amizade. Porque casamento é uma aliança de vida. Casamento é uma coisa que se constrói todo dia, a todo momento.

-O homem não morre quando deixa de viver, mas quando deixa de amar...

-James, Lily, é chegada a hora dos votos matrimoniais, que terão todos os vossos parentes e amigos como testemunhas das promessas feitas nesse dia sublime...

O Juís de paz segurou o microfone diante de James, que olhando diretamente nos olhos de sua noiva, disse:

-Eu, James Potter, tomo você, Lily Evans, como minha esposa, para amá-la, respeitá-la e apoiá-la em todos os momentos da sua vida. Esse não é o dia da nossa união, pois estamos unidos desde o momento em que nascemos, feitos um para o outro. Esse é o dia em que eu prometo dar continuidade ao que viemos construindo ao longo desses dois anos juntos. É o dia em que prometo a você, diante de todos aqui presentes, que eu não deixarei de amá-la nunca, e que estarei sempre ao seu lado. Sempre.

-Eu, Lily Evans—ela parou para secar uma lágrima—tomo você, James Potter, como meu esposo, para amá-lo, respeitá-lo e apoiá-lo em todos os momentos da minha vida. Prometo continuar sempre ao seu lado, não importando o que aconteça. Prometo estar sempre lá para você, e prometo que a cada eu te amarei mais e mais, como venho fazendo ao longo destes dois anos juntos. Prometo que serei sua e somente sua até meu ultimo suspiro e além dele. Prometo que te farei feliz, um dia após o outro, e estarei feliz, simplesmente por estar ao seu lado.

O Juíz de paz retomou a palavra:

-James Potter, você aceita os votos de Lily Evans, fazendo dela sua esposa até que a morte os separe?

-Sim.

-Lily Evans, você aceita os votos de James Potter, fazendo dele seu esposo até que a morte os separe?

-Sim.

-James... Ela é toda sua. Pode beijar a noiva.

James tomou Lily em seus braços, com uma das mãos percorrendo a nuca da esposa, e a beijou. Todos podiam sentir o amor e a felicidade contido naquele beijo. Os lábios se separaram, e os noivos ainda tinham olhos apenas um para o outro.

-Senhoras e Senhores, a comemoração será no andar de cima.—Terminou o Juiz de paz. Lily e James voltaram à realidade e se refizeram o caminho pelo tapete vermelho, chegando às escadas, uma de cada lado da porta de entrada. Ali eles pararam para receber a tradicional chuva de arroz dos convidados, e Em seguida subiram para o salão de festas.

Lily e James tiravam fotos com os convidados. O coquetel estava sendo servido, e na mesa dos padrinhos, Marlene conversava alegremente com Remus Lupin.

-Então, Sirius disse que você estava nos Estados Unidos estudando... O que você faz?

-Eu sou médico. Estava fazendo meu doutorado na Universidade da Califórnia...—E você, o que faz, Srta. McKinnon?

-Por favor, me chame de Marlene... Eu estudei Moda, tenho uma loja de roupas...

Lyra virou-se para Sirius e disse baixinho:

-Eles estão se dando bem hein?

-com certeza. Espero que eles tomem cuidado, na última festa de James e Lily você saiu grávida, Desta vez pode ser Marlene!

Lyra riu-se da piada.

-Marlene vai brigar conosco porque não o apresentamos antes...—Falou Lyra ainda rindo.

-Marlene, com licença um minutinho só.—Falou Remus—Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto.

-Claro, Claro, Remus.

Assim que Remus saiu Marlene virou-se para Sirius e Lyra:

-Porque você nunca tinha me falado dele?

-Gostou, Lene—perguntou Sirius rindo.

-Se eu gostei? Meu Deus, Sirius, o cara é perfeito! E é médico!

-Menos, menos Lene, perfeito só eu—respondeu Sirius, provocando risadas nas duas garotas.

Logo o jantar foi servido, e após acabarem de comer, Marlene, Remus Sirius e Lyra foram para a pista de dança.

Depois de muito dançarem, foi anunciada a primeira dança dos noivos. Os convidados Todos abriram espaço, e James e Lily se posicionaram no centro da pista. As luzes se apagaram, apenas um holofote iluminava os noivos. A música começou a tocar:

If the sun refused to shine

I would still be loving you

When mountains crumble to the sea

There'll still be you and me

Kind woman I give you my all

Kind woman, nothing more

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain

Tears of loves lost in the days gone by

My love is strong with you there is no wrong

Together we shall go until we die

Inspiration is what you are to me

Inspiration, look to see

And so today, my world it smiles

Your hand in mine we walk the miles

Thanks to you it will be done

For you to mare are the only one

Happiness no longer sad

Happiness, I'm glad

If the sun refused to shine

I would still be loving you

When mountains crumble to the sea

There'll still be you and me, and me

-É a música deles!—falou Lyra, com lágrimas nos olhos, observando a amiga dançando com o marido, olho no olho, sorrindo radiante.

Assim que os noivos terminaram de dançar, Sirius decidiu-se que era a hora. Tomou Lyra pela mão e a levou para a sacada do Salão. Ele a beijou com carinho e, separando-se dela disse:

-Lyra... Tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar... te perguntar...

Ele segurava algo no bolso, parecendo nervoso.

-eu tenho pensado... na gente—ele continuou—E cada vez mais eu...

-Ai!—Falou Lyra, se encolhendo e colocando a mão na barriga.

-O que foi?—Sirius imediatamente assumiu uma postura preocupada.

-Uma pontada e... Ai Sirius...—Falou ela olhando para a saia do vestido, que estava molhada.—Acho que a bolsa estourou...

_EEEEEEE_

_Espero que tenham gostado... E podem me xingar pela demora, eu deixo!_

_A música da dança do James e da Lils é Thank you do Led Zeppelin, e meu namorado dedica ela pra mim =P (aicomoeuamoele!)_

_Valeu Pessoal, até o próximo capítulo: O Parto._


	9. O Parto

_Sem enrolações hoje... _

_Enjoy..._

_-Lyra... Tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar... Te perguntar..._

_Ele segurava algo no bolso, parecendo nervoso._

_-Eu tenho pensado... Na gente — ele continuou — E cada vez mais eu..._

_-Ai! — falou Lyra, se encolhendo e colocando a mão na barriga._

_- O que foi? — Sirius imediatamente assumiu uma postura preocupada._

_- Uma pontada e... Ai, Sirius... — Falou ela olhando para a saia do vestido, que estava molhada. — Acho que a bolsa estourou..._

**Capítulo 9: O Parto**

-Estourou o que?

-A bolsa, Sirius! O bebê...

-Meu Deus!, vou chamar o Remus, e vamos levar você para o hospital agora e... Graças a Deus eu lembrei de pegar a bolsa da maternidade! Bem que sua mãe disse, pode acontecer a qualquer momento!

-Sirius! Por favor, vamos ser discretos! Eu não quero estragar a festa de Lily e James!

Lyra encolheu-se ao sentir uma nova onda de dor.

-Vamos, Lyra, temos que ir para o hospital... Consegue andar normalmente?

-Consigo, não está doendo tanto assiiiiiim! — ela finalizou com uma careta. — Pare de fazer essa cara de preocupado ou vamos chamar muita atenção!

-Não consigo parar, eu estou preocupado! — ele respondeu enquanto os dois voltavam para o interior do salão. Logo Marlene e Remus estavam indo na direção deles.

Marlene olhou da cara de desconforto da amiga para a saia molhada do vestido.

-Lyra, você...

-Não, não fiz xixi no vestido, estou grávida, e não com incontinência urinária.

-Ela entrou em trabalho de parto! — falou Sirius dividido entre a apreensão e a empolgação.

-Meu Deus do Céu! — exclamou Marlene, colocando as mãos na boca.

-Céus, Marlene, você não consegue ser discreta... Ai...! Por favor, eu não quero estragar a noite da Lils e do James. Eles não podem ficar sabendo ou vão ficar preocupados.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: — falou Remus tomando conta da situação — Vocês dois vão para o hospital. Sirius, você tem que se acalmar, ou vai deixar Lyra mais nervosa. Lyra, respire como o médico te ensinou. Tente contar quantos segundos tem entre uma contração e outra. Eu e Marlene ficaremos aqui e encontraremos vocês no hospital assim que a festa começar a esvaziar, para que não fique muito suspeito.

-Lene, ligue para a minha mãe e a avise, por favor...

-Pode ficar tranqüila!

Sirius tomou-a pelo braço, guiando-a pelo salão, tentando não parecer preocupado, o que era bem difícil, visto que ele sentia um misto inexplicável de euforia e nervosismo... Seu bebê estava prestes a nascer!

Chegando ao carro ele inclinou o banco do passageiro para que Lyra deitasse bem acomodada. Ela sentou-se e reclinou o corpo, alisando a barriga e respirando ruidosamente.

- 'Tá doendo muito, meu bem? — perguntou Sirius correndo a mão pelos cabelos dela.

-Até que não. Achei que seria pior...

-Relaxe, meu bem, vai dar tudo certo.

Ele deu a volta no carro para ocupar o lugar do motorista. Virou a chave a primeira vez e nada. Lyra gemeu ao seu lado. Virou a chave de novo, sentindo coisas fervilhando dentro de sua barriga. Nada.

-Vamos, carrinho! — pediu ele, nervoso. Virou a chave de novo e... Arrancou com o carro, fazendo os pneus girarem em falso no cascalho do estacionamento. Já era madrugada, e as ruas estavam vazias. Sirius furou todos os sinais vermelhos no caminho, e em quinze minutos ele estacionava em uma vaga no hospital St. Thomas.

Lyra levantou-se. A dor havia aumentando durante a viagem, e agora ela estava realmente nervosa.

Sirius ajudou-a a caminhar até a recepção do hospital, onde logo lhe trouxeram uma cadeira de rodas e a levaram para o quarto 901.

Ela deitou-se na maca e logo vieram ver como ela estava. As dores pioravam, e ela sentia o suor escorrer pelo rosto, apesar do ar agradável dentro do quarto. Sirius andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, como se fosse cavar um buraco no chão.

A doutora Stewart logo adentrou no quarto, energicamente, colocando luvas de látex.

-Parece que chegou a hora, hein? Apressadinho, o pequenino aí... Está duas semanas adiantado... Como está se sentindo, Lyra?

Ela somente olhou para o rosto da doutora., o que era resposta mais do que suficiente.

A médica começou a examiná-la cuidadosamente.

-Bom, esta quase na hora, vai se preparando... Logo viremos para aplicar a peridural, mas por enquanto você vai ter que sofrer um pouquinho, sinto muito.

A médica deixou a sala. Lyra não continha mais os gemidos de dor a cada contração. Sirius parou ao lado dela, segurando-lhe a mão.

-Quando doer, aperta minha mão com toda a sua força. Quero sofrer com você...

-Não, você não quer, acredite em mim... — murmurou ela, se contorcendo em resposta à uma contração particularmente forte.

-Porque ela não quis te dar a injeção agora?

-Eu sei lá, eu sei que quero matar aquela desgraçada...

-Acalme-se, querida...

Lyra revirou os olhos em resposta. Era fácil falar...

A coisa já estava insuportável quando a doutora entrou na sala acompanhada por outro médico.

-Sente-se, querida, vamos aplicar a peridural agora.

Lyra sentou-se e aguardou enquanto o segundo médico preparava a anestesia de costas para ela. Quando ele se virou, Lyra a viu. A coisa mais horrorosa do universo. Aquela seringa gigantesca, com uma agulha grossíssima, de pelo menos 7 cm de comprimento.

-Acho que não quero mais... — falou ela sentindo espocarem estrelas diante de seus olhos.

-Não quer mais o que? Não pode parar um trabalho de parto!—respondeu o médico.

-Não, eu não quero mais a anestesia!

-Lyra, querida, você tem noção da dor que vai sentir se continuar sem anestesia?—Perguntou a Dra. Stewart.

-Não, mas depois eu resolvo isso.

-Você tem certeza?

-Ly, meu bem, a coisa só vai piorar, toma a anestesia ou você vai sentir muita dor.

-Obrigada pelo encorajamento, Sirius...

-É sério, Ly, toma essa anestesia!

-É realmente melhor. — opinou o médico portador da coisa.

- NÃO INTERESSA! NINGUÈM VAI ENFIAR UMA MERDA DUMA AGULHA GIGANTE ENTRE AS MINHAS VERTEBRAS E PRONTO! SEUS SÁDICOS! — Explodiu ela. — Me deixem em paz, essa decisão é minha, caramba!

-Calma, amorzinho!

-Calma? Calma? Não é você que vai ser rasgado, por isso é que você me pede calma! Eu não vou deixar ninguém aplicar essa merda em mim e pronto!

A doutora dispensou o outro médico com um aceno de mão, e ele saiu, parecendo desapontado.

Sirius parecia em choque depois que Lyra gritara com ele.

-Eu vou esperar lá fora. — ele disse, olhando para Lyra e a médica no exato momento em que Lyra acomodava as pernas para cima e a médica se posicionava ali no meio. Ele parou, olhando chocado

-Sirius, pode parar de fazer essa cara? Você está me assustando!

-Bom, já tem dilatação suficiente... Vamos começar a empurrar... Quando vier a contração, você empurra com toda força que conseguir, certo?

Sirius continuava olhando chocado.

-Não vai passar por aí...

-O que? — perguntou a médica encarando-o com uma careta.

-O bebê. 'Tá na cara, ou melhor, na... Hum, que não vai passar! Vai ficar entalado!

-Sirius, cale a boca!

-Sr. Black... Quantos partos o senhor já fez?

-Nenhum...

-Pois bem, eu já perdi as contas. Está tudo indo muito bem por aqui, e se eu digo que o neném vai passar é porque ele vai passar. Se prepare, Lyra.

-Venha ficar do meu lado, assim eu posso fazer você sofrer um pouco também. — resmungou Lyra. Sirius obedeceu arrastando os pés. E segurou a mão dela, observando a expressão concentrada da médica.

De repente Lyra soltou um berro, fazendo força junto com a contração, a testa brilhando de suor.

-Pronto, relaxe, se prepare para empurrar de novo... Um, dois, três e...

Novamente, com os dentes cerrados, dor estampada no rosto, ela forçou, apertando a mão de Sirius até quase quebrá-la.

-Pronto, relaxe... Respira... Prepare-se, mais um pouco, um, dois, três e...

Mais uma vez ela empurrou com toda força que podia. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

-Eu quero a peridural!

-Agora não da mais tempo, querida, vamos lá force de novo. Um, dois, três e...

O ritual se repetiu várias vezes, até que a doutora murmurou.

-Estou vendo a cabecinha do bebê... Vamos Lyra, coragem agora!

-Eu quero ver também! — falou Sirius tentando sair para enxergar o que acontecia.

-Você não vai sair daquiieeaaaaayyy! — Mais um empurrão. Lyra parou, ofegante, suor pelo rosto e peito.

-Posso pelo menos trocar a mão? 'Tá doendo!

-Não! — respondeu ela.

-Vamos, não pare agora, sei que deve estar exausta, mas precisa empurrar mais... Se prepare para um grande empurrão agora...

Lyra respirou fundo, se preparando e empurrou com toda a força.

-Mais um pouco, mais um pouco! Isso, a cabeça já foi, não pode parar agora...

-Eu quero ver!

-Aaeeiihhaayyaaaa!

-Mais um pouquinho...

Lyra levantou mais o corpo, forçando tudo o que podia, no limite de suas forças. Estrelinhas pulavam diante de seus olhos. Lábios cerrados, nenhum som saía agora até que o doce som do choro de seu filho inundou o quarto e ela relaxou.

-Parabéns, é uma menina!

-Amanda! — murmurou Sirius, sorrindo, sem perceber as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. A médica entregou a menina para Lyra segurar.

-Ela é linda! Está tão suja...

-Ela é minúscula!— falou Sirius, chocado. — Tão pequenininha!

-Ela é linda e, aparentemente, perfeitamente saudável. — falou a médica sorrindo. Vou entregá-la para as enfermeiras darem banho. Logo a trarão para mamar, enquanto isso, relaxem.

A médica saiu, levando a pequena Amanda Black para o primeiro banho.

Lyra secou as lágrimas do rosto, ansiosa para ter sua menininha de volta.

-Lyra, querida. — falou Sirius — Eu tentei te dizer isso hoje mais cedo... Eu sei que essa não é a melhor hora, nem o melhor lugar. Eu tinha planejado fazer isso sob a luz da lua da forma mais romântica possível, mas eu não posso mais esperar...

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da maca:

-Lyra Bellacqua, quer casar comigo?

Lyra boquiabriu-se. Seu cérebro não havia registrado direito... Casar?

-Quero! — respondeu ela, novas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. — Quero!

Sirius tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e beijou lhe os lábios.

-Eu te amo, Lyra. Eu te amo mesmo. E esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

A médica trouxe de volta a pequenina Amanda, limpa, vestida e enrolada num cobertor. Ela chorava nervosamente, se esperneando no colo da doutora.

-Parece que alguém está com muita fome... Pronta para a primeira mamada, Lyra?

Lyra estava exausta, queria dormir, mas queria cuidar de sua pequena.

-Claro...— ela se acomodou na cama e segurou a pequenina, que se debatia furiosamente.

-Pelo jeito ela é brava que nem a mãe. — falou Sirius, sorrindo.

Lyra deu uma risadinha, enquanto tentava ajeitar a filha junto ao seio. Mais do que depressa a menina começou a mamar, a mãozinha espalmada sobre o seio da mãe piscando levemente os olhos cinzentos.

-Ela tem os seus olhos, Sirius...

-Tem. — falou ele com a voz embargada. — E os seus cabelos... Veja, são tão claros que quase não da pra ver! — ele alisava os cabelinhos ralos da filha.

Eles estavam nessa espécie de torpor, quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

-Sr. Black, o senhor tem visitas, já faz um tempo que eles estão fazendo um escândalo lá fora, posso deixá-los entrar?

-Eu não quero saber se ela está exausta, se foi um parto difícil, eu não vou atrapalhar, só quero ver o meu afilhado!

-Seu afilhado? Pelo amor de Deus, foi no _meu_ noivado que eles se conheceram e a coisa toda aconteceu! É obvio que a madrinha sou eu!

-Ora, é obvio que podia ter sido no nosso noivado, não é, Remus?

-Que?

-Manda eles entrarem. — falou Sirius, rindo.

-Certo, Sr. Black.

A enfermeira saiu, e logo apareceu a turma mais estranha que se podia esperar em um quarto de hospital. Lily trajava o vestido de noiva, e apesar de ainda estar linda, não havia mais aquele glamour da cerimônia, seus cabelos estavam desmanchando, e a linda coroa de brilhantes jazia meio caída. Ela trazia os lindos sapatos altíssimos nas mãos e parecia um tanto transtornada. James tinha tirado o paletó. Os primeiros botões da elegante camisa estavam desabotoados, e a elegante gravata havia sido picotada pelos convidados. Remus e Marlene pareciam ligeiramente alcoolizados, como se tivessem muito o que comemorar, e Marlene se equilibrava precariamente nos saltos, com a ajuda de Remus, que tinha a gravata solta e a boca manchada de um batom que tinha exatamente o mesmo tom de vermelho que restava nos lábios de Marlene.

-Por favor, façam silêncio. Amanda está quase dormindo... Não quero acordá-la tão cedo. — falou Lyra, alisando os cabelinhos da filha.

-Amanda? É uma menina! Ahhh, eu sabia! — falou Lily com lágrimas nos olhos.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou Lyra em tom de censura.

-E você achou que perderíamos isso? — respondeu Lily. — Sinceramente, fiquei chateada de você não me contar. Quero dizer, noite de núpcias... Não é como se eu fosse virgem ou algo assim, isso aqui é algo muito mais importante!

-É! — concordou James, parecendo excitado. - Além do mais, podemos ter uma manhã de núpcias sensacional assim que chegarmos em casa, não é, querida? Podemos fazer o dia inteiro, é sério nós tentamos uma vez!

-É, e eu fiquei meio que sem conseguir sentar por tipo... Três dias, mas valeu a pena!

-Detalhes demais... — murmurou Lyra.

-Parece que vocês estão meio alcoolizados ou é impressão minha? — comentou Sirius com um meio sorriso.

-Estamos, estamos, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. E aí, Lyra, eu e Lily queríamos saber quem vai ser a madrinha do bebê!

-Ótimo, não adiantou nada pedir silêncio, vocês a acordaram!

-Ora, ela já dormiu bastante no útero! — falou Remus rindo tolamente.

-E esse foi o comentário do médico da turma... Francamente...— falou Sirius, chacoalhando a cabeça.

-E então, Lyra? — perguntou Lily com as mãos na cintura.

-Bom... Eu havia pensado em... Bom, se James fosse o padrinho, e Marlene a madrinha, então Lily e Remus, indiretamente seriam padrinhos também...

Marlene mostrou a língua para Lily.

-Mas, Lyra, porque não podemos ser eu e Remus?

-Ah! Pelo amor de Deus vocês duas! — Sirius falou, levantando-se. — Vocês invadem o quarto de hospital semi-bêbados, e ficam discutindo quem vai ser o que, pelo amor de Deus! O que há de errado com vocês? Minha noiva acabou de se rasgar para ter esse bebê, vocês podem dar um pouco de sossego para ela? Senhor!

-Uau... Eu sinto muito... — falou Lily, abaixando a cabeça.

-Noiva? Como assim noiva?

-Fora, Marlene!— Sirius levantou-se. — Fora todo mundo! Pelo amor de Deus! Qual é, vocês não tem um pingo de consideração! Lily e James podem ir ter seu dia inteiro de núpcias e fazer sexo que nem dois coelhos chapados no cio. Marlene, vá levar Remus para o seu mal caminho e quem sabe você não engravide também, mas por favor, parem de perturbar minha noiva!

Todos foram saindo resmungando, até que Sirius e Lyra se viram na mais perfeita paz.

-Obrigada, querido... Eu precisava relaxar... — Lyra reclinou a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Quer que eu segure a Amanda?

-Por favor... Estou tão cansada...

-Eu imagino, meu bem...

Sirius tomou a bebê nos braços, com cuidado, parecendo totalmente desajeitado e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama. Lyra adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Lyra acordou brevemente, e viu Sirius sentado na poltrona, com a pequena Amanda, que tinha o rostinho voltado para o pai, que sussurrava baixinho pra ela.

-Acordou, pequenininha? Não chore pra não acordar a mamãe, hein? Você deu um trabalhão para nascer! Sabe, minha menina... Você é muito mais bonita do que eu imaginava... E muito menor também... Mas imagino que essa sensação não vai durar muito... Todo mundo diz que um dia você está com um bebê no colo e no outro ele está indo para a faculdade... Ai, ai... Nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de sentir algo assim, filhinha. É um amor tão profundo... Tão perfeito... Entende o que o papai quer dizer? Você não foi planejada... Francamente, eu quase surtei quando sua mãe me contou que estava grávida! E agora... Bem, digamos que eu não trocaria essa sensação por nada... Papai te ama, e sempre vai estar aqui pra te proteger... Seremos eu, você e sua mãe... e quem sabe nós não te damos um irmãozinho...? Uma família, sempre juntos. Prometo.

Lyra fechou os olhos novamente, sorrindo, pensando na sorte que tinha. Sirius tinha razão... Eles ficariam juntos até o fim.

_AEEEEE_

_Huhuhuuu! Acabou galerinha! O próximo é o epílogo!_

_Bom, eu caprichei muito. Tentei colocar o máximo de humor e emoção possível, pra fazer vocês rirem e chorarem, e ficarem nervosos, e zaz... Não sei se consegui, mas posso garantir que me esforcei. Curioso é que eu estava finalizando o capítulo e estava passando na TV o filme "Ligeiramente Grávidos", filme que inspirou essa loucura toda..._

_Bom, outra coisa que eu queria falar foi a escolha do nome Amanda... Pensei em manter a tradição de colocar nome de estrela, mas pela historia completamente dramática da família Black nessa fanfic, achei que o Sirius não iria querer isso. Aí veio a escolha do nome... Sirius não teve amor dos seus pais... Logo, Amanda, nome que significa merecedora de todo amor (meu nome huhuhu!), porque mostra a vontade do Sirius de fazer tudo diferente do que foi feito com ele. E é isso. Logo estarei colocando o vestido de noiva da Lils no meu profile._

_Aguardem o Epílogo, com o casamento dos Black huhuhu_

_Espero que tenham gostado, e é isso... Beijooss!_

_**N/B: Aeeee, mana! Ficou bom! Deu pra sentir as dores da Lyra. Mas ela foi besta de não querer a anestesia... E daí que a agulha é grande? Bom, pra quem tem medo de agulha, isso é alguma coisa beeeem ruim... Eu nem ligo. Gosto de tirar sangue, por exemplo :D De ver o sangue subir pela seringa... ahahah é, eu sou doida.**_

_**Quanto ao nome da bebê, bem, eu tava esperando outra coisa, gosto da tradição Black, mas entendo o seu ponto de vista. Só que você podia ter colocado Fernanda, né? Uma pessoa ousada e inteligente, que gosta de mandar nos outros. xD**_

_**E eu achei o Sirius muito emotivo... Não imagino ele tanto assim. É claro que ele ia babar pela filha, mas não acho que ele seria "grudento" assim. Grudento no bom sentido, se é que tem um bom sentido nisso (hum). Mas é que, como o Sirius não teve um grande amor da família, então ele é mais contido. Enfim, não vem ao caso agora. O que importa são os tios da menina xD O que foi eles entrando, bêbados? Hahahaha Chorei de rir com o James e a Lily! E ela e a Marlene brigando pra saber quem vai ser a madrinha e o Remus com seu super comentário hahaha**_

_**E pra finalizar: NÃO PODE SER SÓ OS TRÊS! Tem que ter mais filhos! Pelo menos mais um... Um menino, pra ser nerdezinho e tímido *-* O que acha? xD**_

_**Bom, mana, eu fico por aqui! Não vejo a hora do casamento dos dois! E faz um especial Marlene/Remus, que tal?**_

_**Beijos!**_

_(By Yufuu já que ela não assina)_

_N/a Again...: bom,eu quis mesmo passar uma Lyra com medo da agulha... Pessoalmente, a peridural me assusta mais do que o trabalho de parto O.O_

_E quanto ao Sirius babão, era essa mesma a intenção. Até o mais viralata dos cachorros pode ser super carinhoso ta? Ahsuahsuahs _

_Beijooos, o epílogo vem aí, juntamente com a republicação de Irresistível (dessa vez com final)_


	10. Epílogo

Epílogo

-Mamãe, vai demorar?—A pequenina perguntou olhando o caminho que se estendia diante da limusine.

-Não, filhinha, já estamos chegando.

-Você parece uma fada...—murmurou para a mãe.

-E você uma princesa!—Completou Lyra ajeitando os cabelos dourados da filha, que formavam pequenos cachinhos emoldurando o rostinho de boneca.

A limusine finalmente parou. Sua mãe a esperava, pronta para pegar a pequena Amanda.

-Você se lembra o que é pra fazer? Você acompanha a vovó e a tia Anne. E quando o papai chamar, você entrega a caixinha pra ele...

-Eu sei mamãe—respondeu ela com toda a seriedade que seus quase dois anos conseguiam reunir.

A menininha desceu do carro, ajeitado as saias do vestido branco e segurando a mãe da avó. Christinne piscou para a filha e seguiu com a neta para a grande passadeira de musgos, colocada bem no meio dos convidados. A harpista começou a tocar. A luz dourada do crepúsculo emprestava ao cenário uma claridade sobrenatural.

Amanda se empertigou e pôs-se a caminhas na direção do pai, que a olhava enternecido. Ao chegar no altar, ela recebeu um beijo no rosto e foi se postar de lado, com a avó e a tia, anormalmente séria.

Ela observou seus quatro padrinhos, tia Lily, tio James, tia Lene e tio Remus virem andando pelo corredor e pararem, um casal de cada lado do altar. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir. Mamãe. Ela observou sua mãe, no belo vestido etéreo, flores champanhe nos cabelos e no buquê. Em seguida ela olhou para o papai. Ele olhava para a mamãe como se ela fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. E ele tinha razão. Sua mãe era a mulher mais linda de todo o universo, pensou a pequenina.

Agora aquele velho não parava de falar e ela parou de prestar atenção. Começou a olhar tudo em volta. Todas aquelas pessoas que com certeza apertariam sua bochecha assim que pudessem, as flores, os panos branco, as tochas acesas para iluminar o local, as estrelas...

-Amanda!—A voz de seu pai chamou sua atenção. Ela viu que algumas pessoas riam. Ela encaminhou-se solenemente e entregou a caixinha para o papai. Ele abriu e tirou de lá o lindo anel que a mamãe tentara convencê-la a mostrar, mas que ela não mostrara de jeito nenhum. Papai falara que era surpresa então era surpresa. Papai colocou o anel no dedo da mamãe. A mamãe chorava! Será que ela não tinha gostado do anel? Depois, a mamãe colocou um anel na mão do papai e eles se beijaram. Eca, quando ela fosse adulta ela nunca iria beijar alguém _daquele_ jeito.

E então, finalmente a mamãe se virou para ela e a chamou, pegando-a no colo. Ainda bem, porque ela estava cansada.

-Mamãe, porque você está chorando? Não gostou do anel?

-Não, querida, eu adorei o anel. Estou chorando de felicidade, meu amor.

-Você é engraçada... Eu só choro quando eu estou triste...

_**Beeem pessoal, finalmente o epílogo... eu achava que eu tinha postado ele O.o**_

_**Mas enfim, tá aí, espero que gostem...**_

_**Postando hoje outra fic e antes que vcs pensem: não vou ler, ela demora muito pra postar... ELA ESTÁ PRONTAAA... siiim, eu terminei de escrever antes, então dessa vez as coisas vão ser mais rápidas PROMETO**_

_**Ashuahsuah**_

_**Beijooos**_


End file.
